


The Light of Valencia

by KingAlexThomas



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Chuck everything except the basics you know about Pirate101 out the window, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, One of the main characters is an Assassin, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Pirates, Tags Are Hard, There are Assassin Creed elements and characters in here, This is a whole nother universe, this is nothing like canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAlexThomas/pseuds/KingAlexThomas
Summary: It is in the darkest of times, when the light shines brightest. Lucette Vitali Favero is the human princess of Valencia. And the niece of the Supreme Commander Kane. When her parents are killed and grandfather missing, she is taken under her uncle's care and raised to be the perfect princess. And the perfect Armada soldier. This is her journey. When she becomes the light of Valencia.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys! It's Kingdommaker from Deviantart, branching out TLoV onto other websites and stuff. Welcome back! And to those of you joining us for the first time, Welcome! You just hopped on a wild ride. Gonna shake up the Pirate101 fandom on here a bit.

Prologue

Gazpaccio was in his factory, diligently working on his latest creation. A toy for his little granddaughter, Lucette. Though she already has more than plenty of toys for her enjoyment already, to Gazpaccio; there’s no such thing as too much for his little luce. At the moment, he was designing a little clockwork bird. It would’ve resembled a real bird if it weren’t for the shining metal and white porcelain mask for its face. After making a being like his son, Kane, making a little creature such as this was as simple as reading a book. After twisting the winding key three times, he set the bird down on the work table as it came to life with a tweet.

He let out a booming laugh as it tried to peck at the wood, but ended up falling on its face instead. He picked it up from its fallen position and once again sat it upon the table upright. It tweeted at him and started to peck the wood, this time not falling. ‘A quirky little thing.’ he thought to himself,’Perfect for a small child.’ With that thought he picked the little bird up and twisted the winding key to the left two times, making the toy go completely still. He then put the little toy on a velvet cushion in a wooden carved gift box to present to Lucette when she comes to visit next week. ‘She will most likely have many new stories to tell when she arrives.’ he thought with a smile. His daughter was a wild spirit, never like staying in one place for more than a few years.

Always moving, always learning and exploring, and when she met Afolabi, another wild spirit, it only grew. When she became pregnant with Lucette, she did settle down a little for awhile, but as soon as Lucette turned five years of age, she was up and moving again. Luckily for him, Lucette, while still having her parents’ wild spirit, wasn’t as inclined to be active for so long.Thank goodness, for he thinks he wouldn’t be able to keep up with her otherwise. As Gazpaccio reminisced, the door to his workshop started to slowly creak open, a pale white hand pushing it open. The door opened to reveal Gazpaccio’s first creation and son, Kane.

“Father.”  
“Oh,” Gazpaccio said as he was startled out of his memories.”Kane you’re already home?”  
“Yes, Father. What is it you are creating?” Kane asked, tilting his head curiously.  
“Oh this little thing? It’s a gift for Lucette for when she comes next week. A clockwork bird,” Gazpaccio said with a small laugh, softly petting the little toy's head.  
“Ah. You said that she comes next week, on what day will she arrive?” Kane asked, his dark gaze set on his creator.  
“Hmm, if the weather stays pleasant, then she should arrive here by Wednesday.”  
Kane raised his eyebrow ,or at least the place his eyebrow would be if he was human, in surprise.  
“So soon? What world is she in this time?”  
“Ha.” Gazpaccio let out a small laugh at the question, proud that his son saw the pattern of her visits.”Mooshu,this time.”  
“Hence her quick arrival.” Kane murmured, mostly to himself.”Perfect.”  
“Perfect? What in the Spiral do you mean,Kane? Are you planning something for Lucette?” Gazpaccio questioned, staring confusedly at his son as a sense of unease starting welling up inside him. Kane said nothing, only walking over to the workshop’s door with a dark chuckle.  
“You could say that.”  
Kane pulled open the door to reveal a group of large crabs. Not just any crabs, as Gazpaccio soon realized as the crabs grinned and leered at him from the doorway.The Tortellinis.  
“Kane? What is this?” Gazpaccio asked, slowly backing into a corner as the crabs stalked closer like a pride of lions closing in on their prey.  
“The dawn of a new era, Pater. The Gold Age shall rise upon Valencia, with me ushering it in as the Spiral’s god.” Kane explained, the shadows on his mask making him appear as a dark entity from the depths of the Underworld itself.  
“But do not fear,Father. I will take good care of your little luce. She will never have to be afraid of the dark nor will she be tainted by the filth of other lowly beings. While she could never be a truly perfect being such as I, she will be the first of few who will be put on the road to perfection. After all, she is my little niece.”  
“If you think that Aleta would let you have her-” Gazpaccio tries to say but is interrupted by Kane.  
“Now,now, Father. Did you really think that I haven’t already thought of resistance from darling little sister? I already have a plan for that when it comes to that.” Kane said dismissively. Gazpaccio’s eyes widen when realization dawned on him at what Kane meant by plan.  
“No,” Gazpaccio whispered, staring up at Kane in horror. ”No, Kane, my son, please don’t, they’re innocent. Spare them.” He pleaded. Kane looked down at him with an air dismissal.  
“They’re flawed, father. Imperfect. Canvases full of mistakes. Mistakes that could’ve been easily fixed if they were taught better. I need a plain, unmarked canvas. A young, impressionable child who is unaware of the dark and mistaken ways of the world. Who could be put onto the righteous path leading the way to a perfection that even humans can achieve.” Kane explained. He then turned to one of the crabs.  
“Detain him in the tallest tower on the other side of the island.” Kane ordered with a wave of his hand, turning and walking out of the factory, watching as his new thugs dragged his pleading creator away.  
“Now, all that is left to do is to wait for my little luce to arrive.” Kane said to himself, a smile evident in his tone

“Uncle Kane!” yelled Lucette as she ran down the gangplank into his awaiting arms. He let loose a small chuckle at his niece’s excitement.  
“Hello, my little luce. Did you have a good trip?” He asked as he picked her up and waved his hand at the unicorn servants to take her bags into her room.  
“Mmhmm,”she hummed, nodding her head, making her black curls bounce around her head.Then her expression scrunched up in confusion as she looked around the docking area.  
“Where’s Grandpa?”she asked.  
“Don’t worry about him, luce. He’s in one of his factories. He told me to come take you to the house.”Kane said to her, the lie rolling out of his audio easily. Lucette’s little face fell when she heard and believed the lie, disappointment obvious in her features.  
“Now, now Lucette, don’t be so disappointed. I have a wonderful surprise planned for you,”Kane said, patting her wild curls.  
“Really?” Lucette asked, her eyes widening.  
“Yes, but if you’re so disappointed, you might not be able to enjoy it.” Kane said, ending it with a fake sigh.  
“No! No, Uncle Kane! I’m not disavointed! I’m happy, see?” Lucette exclaimed, showing off all of her teeth in a big smile to convince Kane. Kane chuckled as he pat her head, thinking about how easy it was to make her happy again. ‘Then again, she is a child’  
“Weeeeelllll,” He said, drawing it out to tease her.  
“Pleaseeeeeee, Uncle Kane. Pllllllleeeeeeaaaassseeeee.” Lucette begged, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him with big bright blue puppy eyes. Kane chuckled  
“You have certainly mastered the puppy eyes, Lucette. Alright, I’ll give you your surprise, but you’ll have to close your eyes.”Kane instructed. When Lucette followed his instruction, Kane made a silent hand gesture to the team of Armada soldiers standing by the side of a large ship. With his signal they all began to board, all clockworks heading to their stations onboard. The last one to board was a medium sized clockwork dressed in dark Valencian cassonova clothes, walking with a black cane that he may not actually need. The clockwork nodded to Kane who nodded back to him and climbed onto the ship as well. As the ship moved away from port, Kane carried Lucette to the palace.  
“Keep those eyes closed, Lucette.”  
“They’re closed, Uncle.” she replied, the excitement clear in her voice.

As he walked through the throne room doors, he strolled to the center of the throne room and set Lucette down.  
“Alright, my darling.Open your eyes.”  
Lucette timidly opened her eyes and gasped with an expression of delight as she caught sight of what was in front of her.  
“Your Majesties, I happily introduce you to my niece, Lucette Favero, daughter of Aleta Favero and Prince Afolabi of Lioneria.  
The King and Queen stood on top the dias at the front of the front room, dressed in splendid finery and jewels that glittered as brightly as the stars in the Valencian night sky.  
Kane nudged her shoulder as she hadn’t moved an inch. Blushing, she hastily performed a low bow, Mooshu style.  
“It is a honor to meet you, your Highnessess.”  
“Oh what a sweet child. Kane, you never told us that you had a family. Oh, come closer child. Let me get a good look at you,”said Queen Margherita, holding out her hand to Lucette. Lucette looked up at Kane for permission, and with an approving nod, walked up to the queen.  
“My father’s granddaughter. My dear sister, Aleta, moves around too frequently to be tracked. It is only through her and this little one’s letters are we able to even have an inkling of their whereabouts.” he explained, keeping a watchful eye on Lucette and the queen as she cooed over her.  
“Oh dear. How does she do her lessons, if she’s so busy moving all over the Spiral?” the queen asked, a concern expression upon her face.  
“Lessons?” Lucette asked with a confused look.  
“But of course, Cara mia, your dancing lessons, etiquette lessons, Literature lessons, Italian lessons, very important mind you. Then there’s Latin, Polarian, Monquistan, English of course, and..”  
“Ah, my darling, I believe your confusing and overwhelming the poor child.” King Casimir interjected, seeing the expression on Lucette’s face. He gently picked up Lucette from the queen’s lap and put her down next to him, holding her hand.  
“Come child, let us properly welcome you back home to Valencia. Kane, send out invitations to all of the noble families. We shall welcome little Lucette in a style truly Valencian. A masquerade ball,perhaps. What say you, Cara mia? Casimir asked, looking at her inquisitively.Her little face bloomed with delight at the mention of a ball and she vigorously nodded, black curls flying around her head.  
“As you command, Your Majesties,” Kane said as he bowed and turned to do as he was commanded.  
“Come child, let’s see if I can find some of my childhood gowns. I’ll make you la regina della festa.” was the last thing Kane heard before the doors closed. As he walked down a corridor, a shadow falls into step behind him.  
“It has been done?” Kane asked.  
“Quite done, my lord. They will no longer be a problem.” The shadow replied, stepping into the moonlight to reveal itself as the dark clad clockwork from the docks.  
“And Lucette will not find out. Ever, Deacon?” Kane asked.  
“She will be permanently in the dark, my lord” Deacon replied with a nod of his head.  
“The dark? No, not the dark. She will be in the sun’s rays of the Golden Age,” Kane said as he stalked off into the darkness. It is time for the dawn of Valencia.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven years have passed, and Valencia and her people have grown and changed. A new king rules Valencia along with his Elites, preparing the princess for her fast approaching queenly duties. And the sands of fate have began to slide ever faster as new players are brought onto the board.

Chapter One, Part One

White slippers slapped against the ground as Lucette ran down the corridor to a balcony overlooking the docks. She grasped the the elegant railing, her bright blues watching an Armada skiff pulled in.  
‘Deacon’s home!’  
Seeing Deacon walk off the ship, she ran into the main corridor and down one of the many staircases in the palace and to the large front doors. As Deacon strolled in, Lucette was hiding behind the left door by the wall, trying to quiet her snickers. Deacon abruptly stopped as he passed through the doors turned to the left.  
“Your Highness, how many times must I remind you that your heart gives you away?” He asked with an amused tone. Lucette sheepishly stepped out from the shadows, trying her best to look innocent.  
“Whatever do you mean, Deacon? You say that as if I was hiding.. You know that’s not how a proper princess behaves herself.” she said cheekily with a small grin. Deacon tilted his head in a way that a parent would when giving a stern look to a cheeky child. Eventually his stiff body relaxed-as relaxed as a clockwork can be- and he held out the hand not holding his cane. With a bright smile, she walked into his embrace, hugging him warmly.  
“Where has the business of the Armada taken you this time, Spymaster?” She asked, her glacier blues shining with curiosity.  
“Not far, Your Highness. Just some recruitment for the glory of the Armada and for Valencia.” Deacon explained casually.  
“Aw. Well, who was it?” she asked, curious about who would be so important to the good of Valencia that Uncle would send Deacon out personally to recruit them.  
“Who was what, Your Highness?” Deacon teased with a small tilt of his head.  
“The person you recruited, of course.” She reminded.  
“I never said I recruited anyone. I merely stated that I was sent out to recruit someone. I know absolutely nothing about this recruit you accuse me of meeting.” Deacon said with a exasperated tone that she can tell was fake.  
“Deacoooooon” She whined in amusement as he continued to dodge around her question. Deacon was the type of man who if you desired something of importance, he would make you work for it. She asked Uncle about it once and he told her that it was preparation for her future duties as queen.

_“Uncle, why does Deacon talk in riddles with me? He is always so straightforward with everyone else. What makes me so different? Does he not like me?” A thirteen year old Lucette asked in a distressed tone. She tried her best to cover it, but Kane saw through it easily. He chuckled softly as he got up and walked down from his throne to the third step on the dais where his tesorina was sitting dejected. Sitting down next to her, he started to explain._  
 _“Lux Mea, what a foolish thing to say. Deacon absolutely adores you like the flowers adore the sun every day. He would be quite displeased that you thought so lowly of him.” He scolded but without heat. Lucette ducked her head in shame but still persisted._  
 _“So why does he talk like that to me?”_  
 _“To prepare you, Cara mia. For when you take up the crown of Valencia and put it upon your head.”Kane said. She looked up at him with a small grin._  
 _“I thought the Archbishop was supposed to put the crown on my head,” she said cheekily. Kane gave her a stern but fond look._  
 _“You know exactly what I meant, tu scimmia impudente.” Kane scolded, tickling her side, making her scream with delight in a fit of laughter. Eventually, he decided to have mercy and stopped his ‘attack’._  
 _“Even so, Deacon cares about you enough to start preparing you for the future. Especially the politicians.” He said, his velvety voice dripping with disgust when he mentioned the politicians._  
 _“Do politicians talk in riddles?” She asked, confused. Kane gave her a flat look._  
 _“Riddles would be much easier to understand. No, piccola colomba, they talk in circles. If you’re particularly unfortunate, they’ll say something and when you question them about it, they’ll pretend they never said anything, trying to play you for a fool.” Kane ranted, his voice taking a growling quality to it, scaring her slightly.Sensing her fear, he turned his masked face to the side and sighed._  
 _“They are quite irritating, Mima.” He explained, a touch of irritation still in his voice._  
 _“But must Deacon do it all the time, Uncle?” the young child asked, pleading with her eyes._  
 _“Hmm...I’ll make a little deal with you, lux mea. If you pass your next fencing lesson by the end of next week and be able to disarm me, then I’ll tell Deacon to be more forward with you. Not all the time because you still need training,evidently, but a bit more often.” Kane said, standing up and dusting off imaginary dust from his black coat._  
 _“What! Disarm you? But Uncle, you’re the best fighter in the whole Spiral! How am I gonna do that?” she whined, already feeling the ache that her muscles will feel after her next lesson. Uncle was gonna make absolutely sure that she was able to disarm him. Even if she’s thirteen._  
 _“And, if you are able to disarm me, I will get you a special present.” He proposed._  
 _“Hmm, what type of special present?” She asked, slyly._  
 _“A type of present that flies around and has a tiny sword. Something you have been requesting for the past month.”_  
 _“Really?!” she asked, stars in her eyes._  
 _“Indeed, But...Only if you accept the deal”He said, walking to stand in front of the little girl, covering her in his shadow. While others would feel frightened and small, she felt protected and safe, like a child covered under a large blanket to hide from the darkness of the outer world._  
 _“Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...Deal!” She yipped, a new light entering her blue eyes with excitement._  
 _“Then, I believe we have ourselves a deal.” He said, holding out a hand for her to shake. Grinning, she shook her uncle’s hand, puffing out her chest._  
 _“Wait, shouldn’t we make and sign a contract so that we follow all the requirements and don’t trick each other?” She asked. Kane laughed at her question, satisfied to see that she paid attention to her economic lessons and was taking to heart her politic lessons._  
 _“No, piccola, there is no need.I will keep my word as long as you keep yours.”_  
 _“Don’t worry, Uncle. I always keep my promises. Unless it’s for something really bad”she said, shaking her head, making her curls fly around._  
 _“We shall see about that. Now I believe it is time to deliver you Signora Braccia”, Kane said, picking Lucette up and tried to make her stand. Keyword tried._  
 _“Uuuuggghhh...Can’t dance. Legs broken. Aaaahhh, the pain.” She said in a dramatic voice, going limp in her Uncle’s arms while throwing her arms over her face. Kane merely laughed, putting her under his arm like a woman would with a purse._  
 _“Then I guess she can start teaching you how to dance with your hands”, He teased, walking out of the throne room to deliver a special package to Signora Braccia._

“But,” Deacon’s voice sliced through her mind, bringing her back to the present.  
“One of my human spies may have gained some new information about something.” Deacon continued, taking out his golden pocket watch to check the time. Most would think that he’s simply checking the time, but, being partially raised by him, she knew that was a secret gesture meaning that he needed to repeat to Uncle and end the conversation.  
“Would this human spy be someone who’s name starts with a ‘T’?” She asked with a sly grin.  
“Maybe so.” He said. “Now, I believe you have a little mission to do.”  
“You’re right. And I believe you have a meeting with Uncle to attend to.” And with a smile and a graceful curtsy, she ran off to search for a certain someone. Making her way to the Living quarters, she stopped at one of the doors and knocked.  
“Hello? Terrus, are you in there?” She asked, waiting for a few beats for a response or some type of noise. Hearing none, she slowly opened the door and poked her head in. Seeing no one around, she stepped inside and closed the door.  
‘Maybe Deacon sent him on a mission. Which makes this the perfect opportunity. Knowing Terrus, he most likely has the file out somewhere.’  
With that thought, she started to search through the papers on the mahogany desk in the center of the room. However, minutes of searching proved fruitless.  
‘Where is it?’ She thought. Frustrated, she dropped herself in the chair, only to freeze when she heard the crackle of paper. Looking under herself and seeing nothing, she sat there in confusion.  
“What in the Spiral?’  
Shifting her weight, she heard the crackle of paper once again. Getting up and turning around, she investigated the chair.  
“Where in the-”  
As she pushed on the cushion, the noise came again. As she repeated the action once more, a big grin climbed her face with the feeling of satisfaction. Lifting up the cushion, she saw what was hopefully her prize.  
“Clever man you are, Terrus. But not clever enough for me.’ She thought, picking up the hidden file and sitting back down. Opening it, a piece of paper with the words “New Armada Captain Recruit” written on it. Excitement raced through her with the feeling of triumph at the note’s confirmation of her discovery. Setting the note down, she turned her attention back to the file.  
‘Ulysses Caesarion Septimus. Formally known as Octavian Casmirius Superbus. Son of Lucius Benedictus Superbus. Mother unknown Younger brother of Ezio Tessarius Septimus, formally known as Caelinus Felixus Superbus. Age:25-Yes, yes moving on-Hmm, initiated into the Assassin Brotherhood at 8 years old, became a full assassin at 17, took up the name Altaïr and journeyed around the Spiral, taking out various opponents. Including a few Valencian government officials confirmed to have ties to the Templar Order, the enemies of the Assassins.’  
“The Assassins? I’ve heard of them before. The white hooded ghosts. Men and women trained to silence enemies all around the Spiral. This new captain is an assassin? No wonder Deacon was sent out.” She whispered to herself in thought and continued reading.  
‘Failed his first group mission with two casualties. Joined the Paladin Knights soon after. Fought in the Battle of Fraustadt. Served in the 16th Regiment for three years under Major General Gallicano Santori, became Major General of the 16th Regiment after Santori’s death by a lung shot.Fought in the Grand Master’s Tournament and became Grand Master General and the Supreme Commander of the Paladin Knights.  
A year later founded the Aquilan Assassin Brotherhood that did not last long. Atticus Mercilus, former assassin governor who was defeated by Ulysses in the Grand master Tournament, sold the location of the base (now named Monteriggioni) to the Templars. Ezio Septimus was killed in combat, while Ulysses managed to escape to Monquista and warn the assassin branch there.When the Monquistan Assassins returned from Aquila, it was informed that Ulysses was the sole survivor.’  
“Good lord.” She breathed out, shocked by what she read. One man? A whole island full of the most skilled and ruthless killers in the Spiral were destroyed in one night? With only one survivor? How is that possible?  
‘But remember,’ Her mind chided. ‘They were taken completely by surprise and betrayed by someone they trusted. Remember what Uncle always said?’  
“No matter how strong a man is, as long as he has emotions and trust that can be used against him, he can be defeated.” She whispered to herself, remembering what Uncle would always tell her when he would beat her in her fencing lessons with him. This man is a perfectly trained killer, and according to the mental diagnosis, has a bit of a bloodlust problem, but can still follow orders perfectly. She wonder if that’s what would make him a good soldier? Not to mention he’s the son of a quite wealthy noble which can provide some level of influence in court. Add in his command of the Assassin Brotherhood and he’s a perfect force to stop future unneeded wars. Interesting  
‘But I wonder-’  
“I see you have found the file on our latest commission.” A male voice rang out, startling her into leaping out of the chair with a yelp. Putting a hand on her chest to calm herself, she glared at the armada soldier in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to combine part one and part two since AO3 has a long word limit, but I didn't want to disrupt the flow of the story so I kept it separated. Love it? Hate it? Need to improve on some things here and there? Tell me in the comments down below and I'll do my best to reply to it.


	3. But Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player waltzes onto the chessboard, one whom captures both Lucette's and Kane's interest. As the pieces start to move, Lucette's piece is placed in a surprising position.

Chapter One, Part Two  
  
  
“Terrus, you startled me! At least make a small noise first before you do things like that.” She scolded with a small laugh as the soldier walked over to her.  
“I’m a spy of the Armada, Lucy. It’s my job to be silent and watch.” He said, taking the file out of her hand and putting it on his desk.  
“And it seems you are curious about our newest addition.” He stated, turning back to watch her with his sharp green eyes through the eyeholes of his white porcelain volto style mask. The golden decorations around his eyes made the green stand out as if you were looking into the eyes of a beast watching its prey.  
“Of course. Per la gloria dell'Armata after all. And from what I’ve read about this man, he will definitely help Uncle with the Grand Design. And with all of the Resistance, Rebel, and pirates getting in the way, he could use an extra hand. Even if he won’t admit it.” She explained to Terrus, sitting down on a stool nearby.  
“Well, luckily for you, the man has completed his recruitment mission and is due to arrive in a week. So your curiosity shall be sated soon enough, Gattina.” Terrus stated casually, reorganizing the papers on his desk that she messily looked through.  
“Really? So soon?” She asked, surprised. Terrus gave her a look.  
“He’s quite efficient .”  
“Hm...Well then,I’ll need to speak with Uncle.” She said, getting up, straightening her dress. Terrus watched as she walked over to the door, a grace ever lingering in her steps as she floated across the floor. As she was taught.  
“You mean, you’ll need to harass your uncle.” He said with a small smile of amusement. She merely sent a smile his way, bowed her head in farewell and left, closing the door behind her, making her way to the Throne Room.  
  
  
  
Bowing her head to the two armada troops guarding the door as they made way for her and bowed. The Throne Room was, in her humble opinion, the second most beautiful place in the palace. The stained glass windows depicted her Uncle as a savior and divine protector of Valencia. There were lanterns on the walls that casted cog wheel shaped lights on the red velvet carpet leading up to the dais. And of course sitting on the golden and red throne was her Uncle. Kane, the Supreme Commander of the Armada and the King of Valencia.  
“Hello, Uncle. How are you faring today?” She greeted, giving him the lowest and most elegant curtsy in respect to his position first before climbing up the dais to him. Kane turned his elegant white and gold volto style mask to look at her as she stood next to the throne, tilting his head a bit as she kissed his the side of his ‘face’.  
“Good evening, lux mea. I am operating in well enough condition. How are you faring this evening?” His velvety voice resounded throughout the large room. She shrugged her shoulder.  
“I am well enough. The new roses I planted a while ago are going to bloom soon. But at the moment, I am bored.” She answered, resting her head on the side of the throne.  
“Is that so? Well, then I guess I better give you an appropriate answer to sate your curiosity.” He said, amusement evident in his tone as he caught her in her little scheme. He knew her technique of asking certain questions by now, after being tricked many times when she was younger. Blushing at being caught red handed, she gave in.  
“Is it wrong to guess that Deacon informed you of said curiosity?” She asked with a guilty smile.  
“He’s my spymaster and relays information to me on a daily basis.” He stated in a flat voice. She had a feeling that if he had eyes, he would’ve rolled them.  
“Now, you’re curious about the new recruit that will be coming, and you want information. Correct?” He asked in way that said that he knew he was already right.  
“Yes, Uncle. I already read most of the file on him but I want to know why. And if it’s certain that he is completely loyal to the Armada. His father used to be the adviser of King Casimir and an important figure in the Rebels, after all.” She said, looking her uncle in the eye. Well, eye sockets. Kane nodded his head at her observation.  
“Indeed. Lucius proved to be quite an aggravating thorn in my side. But thanks to Baron Septimus, he has been removed and replaced. As for his loyalty, that remains to be seen, though he has shown signs of supporting me various times in the past with his Assassins. Do not fear, piccola colomba mia, should he prove to be an obstacle in the path to the Grand Design, he will be removed.” He assured confidently. Lucette exhaled a long sigh at her uncle’s arrogance but still gave him a small smile.  
“Now, since I have finished official matters and you said that you were bored, I believe we haven’t had a spar for quite a time. We can’t be having your skills or your blades grow dull, can we now?” He said, rising from his throne and turning to look down at her.  
“Uncllllleeeeee,” She softly whined “It’s only been a month. My skills can’t just disappear.”  
“It’s a month right now, then what about 3 months? Or 6? Or maybe a year? Go too long without training and when you need those abilities the most, you will see how much you’ve declined.” He said, walking down the dais to the doors. Lucette followed behind, dragging her feet a bit.  
“But Uncle, when will I ever have need for those skills? I’m to be a queen, not a soldier.” She asked, trying to escape her lesson.  
“Lucette, a ruler must always have some sort of knowledge of combat. Especially if you ascend during these turbulent times.You never know when an assassination may take place, cara mia.” Kane reminded, wrapping his arm around her to make sure she didn’t try to make a run for it. She’s done it before. Countless times. She sighed as they walked through the doors, giving in to her uncle’s whims and accepted her fate.  
‘My apologies in advance, muscles.’  
  
  
  
  
A week later  
  
Lucette was trying to find a style to put her rebellious curls in when a knock resounded through the suite.  
“Come in!” She called out. She heard the Polarian style doors open and close followed by the sound of soft footsteps heading to her inner chamber. Looking up into the mirror and seeing green eyes, she smiled.  
“Ah, Militus Terrus, what a pleasure to see you.” She greeted politely, knowing that Alma was nearby.  
“Your Highness, good evening.” Terrus greeted with a bow, his voice monotone and emotionless, like any true clockwork.  
“What brings you here, Militus Terrus?” She asked, turning back to the mirror to wrestle her curls into submission. Or at least she tried.  
“The Supreme Commander has requested that I retrieve you, Your Highness, and escort you to the Throne Room.”  
“Whatever for?” Se asked, looking at Terrus in confusion, unknowing to what she forgot.  
"Baron Septimus has arrived, Your Highness. He just entered through the gates.” He said, a bit of smugness creeping into his tone. Hearing that, Lucette completely froze, her eyes wide in surprise. After being deathly still for a few heartbeats, she sprang into action, a flurry of green and black.  
“Terrus! Why didn’t you warn me ahead of time?! Dio Mio, my dress has too many wrinkles. My hair is a warzone, and and I’m not even wearing any jewelry!” She exclaimed, rushing around her dressing room, pulling out silk and muslin dresses from her enormous closet. Terrus looked out the door into the formal reception room and not seeing the maid, he closed the door and walked over to the panicking princess.  
“Lucy, you look absolutely radiant. Baron Septimus isn’t going to care about the state of your appearance. He is here to meet the Supreme Commander and cement his position. Not to gawk at the Princess.” He said, resting his hands on her shoulders to hold her still. Staring up at him for a few seconds, she sighed and released the tension within herself.  
“You’re right, but as you said before, he’s coming to see the Supreme Commander and probably for the first time. The appearance of a ruler’s court or family reflects the ruler or upon him. If he sees me so...untidy; me, the Crown Princess of Valencia, when it was known that he was going to arrive, what do you think he’ll think of the Supreme Commander?” She asked hastily, taking off her dark green dress and putting on her off-shoulder royal purple dress. Walking over to her, he helped her tie the back ties tight. When that was finished, she put in her amethyst earrings and as always, her golden rose pin on her dress. Looking in the mirror, she scowled at her hair.  
“Leave it, Lucy. Let a natural part of you shine. Besides, we’ve already wasted enough time.” Terrus said, walking over to open the dressing room door and the door out of her apartments. With a nod and a quick brush of her hair, she quickly walked out of her dressing room and out of her apartments. Taking position in front of her, Terrus quickly made his way to the Throne Room. Stopping outside the ornate doors, he bowed as Lucette continued to walk through. Giving a quick curtsy to her uncle and the other elites, she hurried up the dais, stepping widely over Phule when he tried to trip her, and settled into her own throne on Kane’s left.  
  
Kane gave her a look that meant she would get a lecture later, but she ignored it in favor of smoothing down her dress and fixing her expression into one proper of a princess, just as Queen taught her. Just in time as well, for at that moment Deacon walked through the doors with a pale man beside him. Immediately her attention was drawn to him. He had short wavy silver hair tied back into a ponytail with skin as pale as the snow she sees in pictures of Polaris. His eyes were the color of freshly spilled blood and were as sharp as the blades she owns.  
‘An albino? I’ve never seen one before. He looks so much like a human clockwork.’  
“Hail, Lord Kane, Supreme Commander of the Armada.” They both recited, Deacon bowing slightly and the pale man following.  
“Rise.” Kane commanded. Deacon straightened and started up the dais to go to his original place by Kane’s side but behind her throne, so that she can only see him out the corner of her eye. The man straightened but kept his head bowed.  
‘Respectable. Good.’ she thought in observation. She can see his crimson red eyes subtly sweep over the elites. When his gaze went over to her, she met it with her own.  
“You were wise in your decision to join our ranks, Baron Septimus.” she heard Kane say, seeing him nod in approval in her peripheral vision.  
“I suppose you know who I am.” He continued.  
‘How could he not?’ She thought silently to herself, mentally rolling her eyes.  
“Ita Vero, Lord Kane. It is my honor to have been chosen by you, Lord; I guarantee I shall serve you with utmost loyalty, and where others fail, I will not .” The man, Baron Septimus, said, pride evident in his voice. She couldn’t help but smile a little, only lasting for a second. Her uncle wouldn’t be impressed by such claims like those. He has heard too many of those from beings who have failed in the past. What makes this one any different?  
“Bene.” Kane remarked in a flat, thoroughly unimpressed tone, as predicted.  
“General Rooke, lead the baron to the Council Room, I will join shortly, after I’ve spoken with Deacon.” He ordered. Hearing Rooke reply and do as he was command, she watched as Baron Septimus was led out of the Throne Room. When the doors closed, she immediately turned to Kane, the pleading obvious in her eyes. Kane gave her a look but eventually nodded his head, granting his permission. With a smile, she jumped out of the chair and hurried down the steps of the dais, still stepping widely over Phule when he, once again, tried to trip her.  
‘Will he never learn?’ She thought smugly as she walked out the Throne Room and headed towards the Council Room. Stopping in front of the doors, she quickly dusted her dress, fixed her pin. With a deep breath and schooling her expression, she opened the doors and walked in. Immediately her attention was caught by the pale white man who was walking around the long table.  
“Baron Septimus.” She called out in an even voice, catching his attention.  
“Your Highness.” He said with a deep bow.  
“Rise, Baron. There is no need for formalities in here. Please, sit, Uncle will be here shortly.” She said, gesturing to a seat. When he sat down, she went to the throne like seat next to Kane’s and seated herself gently.  
“I agree with my uncle when he said that you were wise to accept the commission.” She said, tilting her head; reminiscent of a nod.  
“Thank you, Your Highness. It is an honor to be of use to you and the Armada.” He said, bowing his head in gratitude.  
“I have heard many things about you, Baron. I have also read many things about you and your Assassins. I do sincerely hope that they will be useful to the Grand Design. I would much prefer that there be no trouble between the guardians of Valencia and the Lawkeepers of the Spiral.” I subtlety warned, keeping my expression guarded but sweet. His eyes narrowed a bit, but she has a feeling it wasn’t from irritation or suspicion or even anger.  
“I assure you, Your Highness, my assassins and I are absolutely loyal to you and Lord Kane. Without him, Valencia would most likely not be here today and Napoleguin wouldn’t have been defeated.” He said, his voice not wavering even once. She smiled gently.  
“I want to be convinced, Baron, I really do. But I need proof first.”  
“And you shall have it, Your Grace. I guarantee it.” He assured. The look in his eyes said the same thing.  
“Very well then, Baron Septimus.” She remarked with a nod and a small smirk. It was at that moment that the doors opened to reveal Kane.  
“Baron Septimus, Lucette.” He said as he entered, acknowledging both of them.  
“Lord.”  
“Uncle.”  
“Have you ever wondered why I offered you the commission, Baron Septimus?” Kane asked as he sat down next to her in the other throne seat.  
“Negative. If you can, glorious commander, tell me.” He answered, bowing his head.  
“I could use your skills as an assassin in carrying out the Grand Design: you, Baron Septimus, ARE the assassin Altair after all, are you not?” Kane’s voice turned questioning, like he didn’t believe that the young baron was the legendary assassin. She smiled a little, knowing that her uncle was merely testing him. He already knew that this was the noble assassin, Altair.  
“I am willing to pledge my sword to your cause, Commander, if you may give me the honor to believe my skills and give me a chance.” He said in an even tone, not a single trace of anger or irritation in his voice. Kane only nodded his head at his response and began to explain the Grand Design. Truthfully, she never understood the Grand Design. Why make plans that need use of materials that they did not have? Her uncle said that they were flawless plans but there’s the flaw, right there! Not to mention that he’s putting his faith in the stories of an imaginary island? That may or may not exist!  
  
And, according to the stories, the stormgate never appears in the same place twice? How are they supposed to locate it? With the pieces of a old map that may be fake? Let’s just say that she had a lot of words to exchange with her uncle when she was first told about the Grand Design in detail two years ago. He had even shown her the map pieces they found so far, but she was not impressed.  
“Six pieces are still out there,” Kane leaned toward the holographic map of the Spiral, “we know their locations, but…” He pointed a pale finger at Skull Island in disgust, “the piece that was here was taken just five days ago by a band of four PIRATES... Four pirates that was supposed to be executed...” He said, the anger and aggravation concealed. She leaned forward to look closely at the image. Skull Island was a lawless land inhabited by hundreds in not thousands of pirates and other undesirables. Crime and poverty prevails in every corner of that world untamed. The leader of the Resistance and pirates, Horace Avery also resides there, causing many problems for the Armada almost every day. It’s such a shame too, the island looks so beautiful and warm. It would look even better without those old, shabby buildings taking up so much of it and without that disgusting flag flying above it.  
  
She wonders if her uncle will let her have it after he wipes out the pirates. Maybe she can turn it into a personal retreat for herself or maybe an orphanage for the younger pirates. While most pirates are grown adults, there are any who are just young children forced into that life by poverty and lack of parents and are twisted to think that the Armada is evil by the older pirates. It never fails to bring tears to her eyes when she thinks about the countless unneeded deaths of children who were forced to do suicide missions in hopes of taking down the ‘evil’ Armada. She hopes that when the Grand Design is started, that child soldiers will no longer be used. Ever.  
“Explanation, please my lord?” Baron Septimus’s voice broke her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to Valencia. Kane took a deep breath to calm himself and spoke again.  
“Last week, about two hours after you executed Lucius Superbus, Baron Septimus, four pirates by the names of Adrian Devereaux, Edward Teach, Cyrus Chamberlain, and Wolf Hawkins escaped from the ship carrying them to Stronghold A3, where they were due to be executed…” Her uncle let out a deep growl, making her feel uneasy. She never liked it when Kane would get angry enough to make sounds like that or yell. It wasn’t pretty when he got close to losing his temper. She’s only seen it once and wished to never see it again.  
“They all, as you may have figured out, Baron, have reasons to hate me, hate my Armada… They would have posed no threat to the Grand Design, until that old fool Horace Avery told them everything, including every piece of information regarding the map… And I trust you are intelligent enough to figure out the rest, Baron Septimus?” He asked.  
“Ita vero, Lord Kane.”  
“Bene, your mission is as follows: find and capture, if you could, all of the pirates, along with the map.” Kane said, rising up from his seat.  
“I will not tolerate failure, and you are to leave tomorrow, CAPTAIN Septimus, with the crew of  
‘The Colossus’, stop them at the outpost in the Isles of Doom.” He said.  
“Neither of us will, Captain Septimus. Retrieve the pirates, bring them to face Valencian justice and you shall cement my trust in you. Fail, however...Well failure isn’t an option now is it?” She warned, elegantly rising from her seat and stared him down.  
“Lucette, you shall be going with him.” Kane said, turning his head to her.  
‘What?!’  
“I-I beg your pardon, Uncle?” She stuttered, looking at him with wide eyes of surprise.  
“You shall be accompanying captain Septimus to the Isles of Doom to retrieve the pirates. It may be his first official mission, but if his file indicates anything, he has much experience in the matters of combat and retrieval. Matters you will need to learn. What better way to learn than by going on your own first mission and gaining valuable experience?” He questioned, leveling her with his void-like stare. She couldn’t come up with a rebuttal of that. She does need experience in fighting and this will let her finally go outside of Valencia for the first time in ten years. Ever since…  
“Yes, uncle.” She said, bowing her head in submission as her mind was filled with old memories. Many precious and all saddening. Kane nodded his head and with a swish of his black coat, he was gone. She turned to face Septimus and saw curiosity in his eyes.  
“We shall meet at the docks at ‘The Colossus’ within the next hour. Is this adequate for you? She asked, looking directly into his red eyes.  
“Yes, Your Highness. The crew and I shall be prepared for you.” He said, bowing once again.  
“Very well then. Until then, Captain.” She ended with a slight curtsy and left the Council Room. It is time to prepare.


	4. To Sail the Skyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Queen helps Lucette ready for her first Armada sanctioned mission, the young princess admits some of her personal fears. With Ulysses and her sailing together, they start to learn more about each other.

Chapter Two  
  
  
When Queen entered the room, she was met with the sight of Lucette fighting a losing battle with one of her boots.  
“Cara mia, cosa stai facendo?” she asked, amused.  
“Trying to put on this, cazzo, boot!” She said, cursing under her breath as she hits her foot against the wall in hopes of it magically fitting on. She was quite disappointed. Queen shook her head in what humans call amusement as she watched Lucette try to glare the boot on.  
“Come, gattina, let me help.” She said, gliding over to the disgruntled princess. Lucette put her foot up on her bed as Queen leaned down to fix it.  
“There.” She said with a flourish “Is something on your mind, Mimma? It was a simple problem of adjustment.” She asked with a tilt of her head. Lucette was smarter than that and the fact that she had trouble with a boot of all things means that she’s distracted.  
“Yes! I’m going on my first mission for the Armada! How could I not be distracted?” She exclaimed, dropping her foot and starting to pace.  
“But it’s not just the mission, is it?” Queen, but phrased it as a statement than a question. She sighed.  
“No. I’m worried. What if something goes wrong? What if the pirates prove to be stronger than we thought?” She asked, worry radiating from her. Queen let out a haughty laugh when she heard the second worry.  
“Cara mia! Have we not train you day in and day out for years? Have I not taught you how to fight as if you were dancing with a lover? Has Kane not trained you to fight as if you were the god of storms himself? These pirates can hardly hold a fight with the lower soldiers, what hope do they have against you and the new captain, with skills such as those? Queen questioned, pride evident in her voice. How could this child think of such a thing?  
“You’re right. I’ve been prepared for things like this for quite some time. I shouldn’t worry so much,” She said, a new light of confidence entering her eyes.  
“You shouldn’t, but you do either way. We never raised you that way and I’m sure that your par-,” Queen quickly cut herself off before she said the last word fully, but judging by her expression, she already knew.  
“Yes.” She said softly, looking down as she she fiddled with her black gloves in her hands. Queen sighed, ashamed that she had let her audio slip like that.  
“I’m sorry. I did not mean to sadden you.” She apologized.  
“It is alright. It slipped out, I understand.” Lucette said, shaking her head, but Queen could still see the tears she’s holding back.  
“Come, Cara mia, let’s get you ready.” Queen finally said, taking Lucette’s hand in her own and leading her to the armory. The walls were lined with spears, swords, daggers, and guns of every type, a majority of them made from Valencian steel. At the far end of the chamber, hanging on the wall, were two gleaming silver rapiers. Kane had these made for Lucette when she was ten and just started to train with weapons. Of course, he let her add some little parts of her personality in the design. She had a golden Valencian rose ‘bloom’ from the base of the hilt and wrap a little around the blade, made from the finest gold from Zafaria and crafted by the most skilled metalworkers in Marleybone. The blade was made from Valencian steel, the sharpest steel known in the Spiral. So far.  
  
Taking down the beautiful swords, Queen passed them to Lucette and went to grab to scabbards. They both were solid black with golden flowers embroidered spiraling up. Fit for a princess. Queen watched as Lucette buckled the belt holding the sheathes around her waist and slid the swords smoothly in. Lucette grabbed a silver dagger from another wall and stuck it into the hidden sheath in her right boot.  
“Come, Bishop has some things that will help with your mission.” Queen said, leading down to the Mad Tinkerer’s lab. Queen did not quite like Bishop’s lab, she much preferred the rose gardens in the center of the palace. It was not long after her creation that she officially met Lucette in the gardens. In those days, she was making flower crowns and hiding from her lessons, not that she doesn’t do that now, she does, just not as often. And now, she was preparing for her first mission and leaving Valencia. Time is certainly a cruel mistress.  
“Where is that goggle eye-Bishop!” She called out.  
“Ah, yes, yes, I’m here. Come girl. Let me show you the new gadgets that you will need for your mission.” Bishop said, more like hissed, calling out from behind a curtain in the corner of the lab. She exhaled a large breath in irritation, walking over to the curtain with Lucette behind her. Pulling it aside, she was greeted with the sight of Bishop standing next to a table of various technology.  
“Now, girl, this,” Bishop started, holding up what appears to be a arm guard made from plates of metal. One of those plates looked bigger than the others and was resting on top of the others around it. Similar to snake skin. “Shall be your shield. With your fighting style being dual wielding, you have no hand to hold a shield, not to mention it being cumbersome to walk around with, so I have designed an arm guard so you could carry it more efficiently. Now put it on and I’ll tell you how it works.” He said, in that annoying hissing voice of his. Lucette took the arm guard and put it on her left arm, glaring at Bishop.  
“If this thing doesn’t work or hurts me in any way, I’ll hurt you much worse.” She said, strapping the arm guard to her arm tightly.  
“Oh, you insufferable child. If that thing was unsafe, I would be the first to know. How dare you question my genius?!” He said, glaring at Lucette. She merely rolled her eyes at his dramatics, tightening the straps. When she was done, she held out her arm and looked at Bishop. He huffed, but explained anyway.  
“Now, it operates by voice command. Get into defensive position as if a normal shield was strapped to your arm. Simply say, in a clear, loud voice “Shield”.”  
Raising an eyebrow but getting into defensive position anyway, she held her arm in front of her as if hiding behind something.  
“Shield!”  
All of sudden, the abnormal large plate rose a bit from the others and expanded until it covered her from chest to knees from view. A golden rose in the center of  
“Woah” Lucette said, looking at it in fascination.  
“Hm, useful. Inconspicuous. It’s perfect for her. The pirates will think that it’s simple armor. They won’t know what hit them.” Queen said, nodding her approval.  
“Sooo, how do I revert it?” Lucette asked from behind the now shield.  
“Say “Collapse”.” Bishop replied, already moving on to the next gadget on the table.  
“Collapse!”  
And with that, the shield shrank and returned into its original place with the others.  
“Now, this is a type of net, you can say. Simply press this button,” He explained, pressing a button with the cogwheel symbol on top of the ball like device “Throw it, and observe.” He continued, throwing it a few feet away. On impact, the pieces of the ball scattered on the floor. Then suddenly, strings of bright blue electricity connected the pieces together. It made that area look like there was an electric net on the floor.  
“That will be useful. Should we manage to get them close together as a group, we can take them all out without breaking a sweat.” Lucette commented. Bishop walked over, found the piece with cogwheel button and pressed on it. The pieces automatically shot towards it, making it into a ball once again. He then tossed a small pouch at Lucette and huffed when she caught it perfectly.  
“Now, the final one. This device is your communicator.” He said, holding up what looked a big button.  
“I hope you’re intelligent to figure out how to use it, though you prove otherwise at times.” Bishop snarked, making Lucette glare at him.  
‘Must he always prod her so?’  
“That’s coming from the clockwork who forgot that Uncle didn’t like being called short.” She said with a smirk, recalling a previous incident where Bishop commented on Kane’s shorter stature compared to himself and Rooke. To put it simply, he was not pleased with that observation.  
“Rrrrrrr, must you remind me at every opportunity?” Bishop growled at her in irritation. Lucette merely smirked, enjoying his aggravation.  
“Of course. Or your ego will get too big. Someone has to knock you down and I’ll gladly take that job. Both figuratively and literally.” She said, examining her nails.  
“As if you could, you spoiled-”  
“That’s enough. Both of you. You all are acting like squabbling children. Lucette, you have a mission to do and an hour has already passed, do not waste your time arguing. Bishop, you said you finally repaired Ignatia and yet I do not see her here. She’s either fixed or not, which is it?” Queen scolded, glaring at both of them. They both grumbled at each other but listened anyway. Bishop went to another part of his lab and returned with what looked like a small battle angel. The white face had gold highlights surrounding each eyehole with a golden four point star like symbol in between them. Her shiny silver chestplate was decorated with gold designs that separates her from the others. Besides her size.  
  
Bishop put her on a small platform and connected her back to what resembled a big winding key. He twisted it three times and stood back. The tiny clockwork started to twitch, first the hand and then the head. The tiny angel eventually lifted her head up and looked up at Bishop.  
“Per la gloria dell'Armata.” She said, saluting to him.  
“What is your primary objective?” Queen asked.  
“To protect the princess of Valencia at all costs.” She answered. Lucette then stepped forward, a grin blooming on her face.  
“And what is your secondary objective, Ignatia?” She asked. Ignatia’s head snapped towards her.  
“Optimo precāre, sed pessimum parā!” She yelled, taking out her sword and raising it high. She shook her head in amusement as she watched Lucette laugh in delight.  
“Come, Ignatia. We have a mission to do and pirates to catch.” She said, unlatching her from the big winding key and cradling her in her arm.  
“Why must you always carry her, Lucette? She can walk and fly perfectly fine.” She asked, curious about that little mannerism. Lucette shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I just do. Ignatia doesn’t mind it, do you Nati? She asked, looking down at her.  
“Of course not, Your Highness. If your desire is to carry me then so shall it be. If you desire for me to walk or fly then so shall it be.” Ignatia said, looking up at Lucette. Lucette grinned.  
“Very well, then. Now come, you are late. The captain is most likely already there waiting for you.” Queen reminded, walking out of Bishop’s lab to the docks.  
“Ah! I completely forgot! We have to go!” Lucette exclaimed, running out of the lab and upstairs. She shook her head at the girl’s antics.  
‘Still that odd child.’  
  
  
Lucette's POV  
  
Lucette ran out the front doors and down to the docks, Ignatia zipping through the air behind her. She saw a gold plated frigate docked closest to the stairway.  
‘That must be the Colossus. Cazzo, how long has he been waiting? No doubt he already has a bad impression of me.’ She thought worriedly as she raced to where the ship was.  
“My deepest apologies, captain. I had to, uh, receive some upgrades from Bishop that would help with our quest.” She said when she boarded the ship, trying her best not to fidget under his serpent-like stare. Ulysses only nodded his head.  
“It is alright, Your Highness. If helps us with the pirates, then it is more than welcome.” He said as the ship moved away from the docks. She nodded, happy at his lack of anger, but still embarrassed at her lack of punctuality. She was raised better than that, for Kane’s sake!  
“So captain, I have some rules for our adventure that I want to clear with you.” She said, trying to pull back her dignity.  
“Yes, Your Highness?” He asked, looking at her curiously.  
“From now on, as long as we’re on this mission and for any future missions, I am no longer Princess Lucette. I am Lucette Favero, and under your command. Consider me just another soldier serving under you.” She said, making sure to look him dead in the eye to make sure he understood that she’ll receive no special privileges. He nodded his head, the corner of his lips twitching a bit.  
“And finally, Do not be afraid to reprimand me. Like any other of your assassin underlings I should be scolded if I mess up. Especially if I mess up terribly enough to cost the mission. I am here to learn and learn I shall.” She continued. Ulysses nodded his in approval.  
“Very well then, Favero. I have only one request for you. ” He said, examining her closely.  
“What is it, Sir?” She asked, looking up at him curiously.  
“Would it be too much for me to ask if you’ll be my second-in-command?” He asked, a small smirk on his lips. She thought about it for a bit and accepted.  
“It would be an honor to serve as your second-in-command, captain.” She replied, bowing slightly.  
“Good. Now we have some pirates to deal with. Tell the crew to chart a course for the Isles of Doom in Skull Island.” He commanded, walking over to the side of the ship.  
“Yes sir. Set a course for the Isles of Doom in Skull Island.” She commanded, speaking in the same authoritative tone she heard her uncle speak in whenever he ordered the other clockworks.  
“Yes, Your Highness.” replied an Armada trooper steering the ship. She sighed.  
“From now on, for the duration of this mission, Captain Septimus is higher than me and I am his lieutenant. Is that clear?” She asked, raising her voice to make sure that every clockwork heard her.  
“Yes, Lieutenant!” They all replied, saluting simultaneously. Nodding her head, she turned back to Ulysses. Noticing a light smile on his face, she tried her best to hold back her own.  
‘Hope I don’t screw up too badly.’ She thought to herself when she felt something stir in her arms. Realizing her mistake, she mentally facepalmed. And it seems that Ulysses noticed the small being in her arms as well.  
‘Merda! How could I forget? Again?!’  
Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she held out her arms, making Ignatia fly up out of them.  
“Captain, may I introduce you to Ignatia Angelus. She is my-” Lucette introduced, cutting herself off when she realized that she didn’t know what Ignatia’s role is.  
‘Guardian? Protector? Second-in-command? I’ll go with that one.’  
“She is my second-in-command in a way. She is my personal guard. Ignatia, this is Captain Ulysses. I’m sure you heard my orders regarding my position during this mission?” Lucette asked looking up at Ignatia’s flying form.  
“Yes, Lieutenant.” She answered.  
“Good. So don’t give him any trouble. Listen to him like you do with me.” Lucette said, giving her a look.  
“Of course.”  
“Good.” She said, nodding her head.  
“Does that mean I can be at ease here?” Ignatia asked, looking down at the Valencian princess. Lucette grinned.  
“Absolutely.”  
“Finally! Took you long enough!” Ignatia exclaimed, breaking her professional demeanor into a more casual attitude. Lucette laughed at Ulysses’s shocked expression at Ignatia’s outburst.  
“Sorry, Nati, but I had to be sure that you wouldn’t get in trouble.” Lucette explained.  
“Hmph, just don’t forget about me again, ok?” Ignatia said, crossing her tiny arms close to her chest, making the chubby cheeks of her mask look as if they were puffing out. Lucette smiled softly and reached up, petting the soft black fur that hung off of her helmet.  
“I wont, I promise.” She swore softly.  
“Good. Now, I heard that we have some pirati to take care of. Do we have any information on them?” Ignatia asked, looking at Ulysses. He nodded his head.  
“Indeed we do. There are five pirates. Adrian Deveraux who seems to be the leader from what the spies observed. Edward Teach, Wolf Hawkins, and Cyrus Chamberlain. In order: A Swashbuckler, Privateer, Buccaneer, and a Witchdoctor.” He informed, his eyes narrowing a bit in disgust.  
“Edward Teach!? Wasn’t that your-” Natti cut herself off when she noticed the irritated glare she received from Lucette. When she turned back to Ulysses, she saw him raise an eyebrow at her.  
“Is there something I need to be informed of about Teach, Favero?” He asked. She flinched slightly, not liking how quick he was able to pick that up. She finally sighed, giving in.  
“Edward Teach, as you know, is the eldest son of a nobleman in Marleybone. When Uncle took the throne and they found out about me being under his care, they wanted to cement the alliance between Valencia and Marleybone in a way that is quite common between royalty.” Lucette explained, walking over to lean on the side of the ship.  
“But due to the fact that the Queen did not have any sons, and different species can’t breed, it brought up quite a problem. So they searched the noble families for humans that had human sons. The Teach family had two sons, one being too young and didn’t have the right temperament. The other son and the eldest child however...He was perfect. He was a gentleman through and through. He was-is very intelligent, able to offer a rebuttal to almost any argument I offered, able to debate almost any book I picked out and more than willing to read and listen to my opinions on ones he hasn’t and I to him. We were such close friends, until…” She trailed off, the light that was sparked in her eyes when she talked of their times together going out. She then shook her head, clearing away the memories.  
“Do not focus on the past. Only look back, learn from your mistakes, and become better.” Ulysses advised, his eyes far off in another time. Lucette nodded her head, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly.  
‘He’s right. I shouldn’t still be beating myself up about that. Besides, I wasn’t the one who ended it and gave no explanation!’ She thought, growling softly. Straightening up and smoothing back the stray hairs that escaped her bun. She then looked up at Nati.  
“Nati, how long will it be until we reach the Isles of Doom?” She asked.  
“At the speed we’re going and adding in potential of running into trouble with Monquista, it’ll take about a month or more to reach Skull Island.” Nati informed. Hearing that answer made Lucette groan softly.  
“How high is the potential of running into the Royal Navy of Monquista?” She asked, already knowing and dreading the answer. Ignatia turned her mask to give her a look.  
“Do you really want to know the answer, Lulu?” She asked back, crossing her tiny arms.  
“Yeeeessss?” She asked.  
“86 percent.” She answered flatly. Lucette groaned louder, covering her face with her hands.  
‘86 percent?!’  
“That’s too high. By the time we get there, the pirates will be long gone.” She whined, knowing that she’s acting childish but couldn’t restrain herself.  
“Calm yourself, Favero. I understand that you want to complete Lord Kane’s orders quickly, as do I. But do not fear, the pirates will still be there. They are looking for the map piece just as we are, and we have an outpost there as well. It will take them quite a while to fend off our troops and search for a piece of parchment in a jungle at the same time.” Ulysses said, calming her down. Removing her arms from in front of her face, she nodded her head in agreement while sighing.  
“Whelp, I guess we better buckle down for the long haul, I guess?” She asked, looking up at Ulysses with tired blue eyes. Ulysses’s lips twitched a bit.  
“Did you expect anything else?”  
“Not really.” She sighed. Ulysses strolled over to her spot.  
“Think about it like this, Favero. While we’re here, You can catch a glimpse on how well I can command troops. You told me you wanted proof that I’ll be useful to the Armada, I said that you’ll have it and have it you shall.” He said, walking off to speak to a Dragoon. She smirked and crossed her arms.  
“We shall see, Captain.” She said, mostly to herself and sat back against the side, watching the clouds and creatures of the skyways pass by.  
  
One month later  
  
“Secure a lodging in the outpost, we cannot afford to waste anymore time.” Was the first thing she heard when she started coming into consciousness. Stretching from her position, she yawned widely as she looked around. She had decided to take a nap on the deck when they finally made it through the stormgate leading to Skull Island after having to evade the Monquistan Navy for over a month. She spotted Ulysses speaking to a Dragoon, Presidios Crassus she recalls, about the outpost on the Isle of Doom. Crassus saluted him and then march off. Ulysses watched him walk away for a bit then let loose a loud groan. She snickered silently, glad that she wasn’t the only one absolutely bored. It’s been a month and absolutely nothing has happened. They had some close calls with the Navy but besides that, nothing.  
  
When they made it to the outpost, she bolted down the gangway, and fell face up on the ground.  
“Ahhhhh, land, how I missed you so.” She said dramatically, closing her eyes and savoring the soft grass behind her. Then she no longer felt the sun on her face, and peeking open an eye she saw why. She was greeted with the sight of Ulysses leaning over her, giving an unamused look.  
“Come, Favero. We’ve already wasted enough time. We have to find the pirates.” He reminded. She sighed, getting up from the ground and dusting off her black greatcoat.  
“Alright. What are we doing now, sir? She asked.  
“I have to go make my tent, before we set off. The officers have been informed of your arrival and already have your tent prepared.” He explained. She sighed.  
“Let me guess, it’s the royal tent, isn’t it? She guessed. Ulysses, already seeing the incoming argument, spoke.  
“Favero, though you commanded to be treated as my lieutenant, you are still the princess to the clockworks first. Kane has commanded that you sleep in the royal tent during your stay here, and since you are my lieutenant, you can’t argue against a command from the Supreme Commander.” He said, explaining in a way that would make her think twice before arguing. And think twice she did.  
‘He’s right. I cannot argue against Uncle since I asked to be treated like a normal soldier. And the clockworks are programmed to treat me as a princess first and everything else second. Uncle, you chessmaster. You knew that I would ask to be treated as a soldier and that that meant not questioning direct orders from you. By arguing against this, I’ll just be making Ulysses’s life unnecessarily harder.’  
“You’re right. I understand and will obey the Supreme Commander’s order.” She said, nodding her head with a sigh. Ulysses grinned, happy that she decided to cooperate.  
“Your cooperation is appreciated. Now, I must go set up my tent. You can explore the outpost, but do not leave without me. I still have to think up a plan on how to deal with the pirates.” He ordered.  
“Yes, sir.” She responded, saluting him. Nodding at her, he turned and walked away into the Ancient Ruins. She watched him walk off, waiting till he was out of sight to turn and walk off to find her tent. Not that it was hard to do so. It stood out from the rest, gold detailing decorating the red fabric as it waved gently in the breeze. Nodding to the two Armada Dragoons that saluted her, she made her way into her new temporary home. It was quite nice, it had a bed, a night stand, beautiful Mirage rugs, a medium table with some Polarian style chairs, and some Aquilan style chaise chairs.  
By the bed were her trunks and chests of clothing, some needed, some unneeded, courtesy of Alma. Dropping herself on the bed, she sighed at the softness of the blankets, sinking into sleep. She was shaken awake later by an Armada musketeer.  
“Your Highness, Captain Septimus requests your presence for a mission for the Supreme Commander.”  
“Merda. Thank you. Bring him in.” She commanded, hurriedly sitting up and smoothing down her coat. The musketeer saluted and walked out of the tent, letting Ulysses in.  
“You fell asleep again, didn’t you?” Was the first thing he said when he walked in, giving her a flat look. She huffed.  
“No, I was doing work.” She lied, already knowing he won’t believe it. You don’t spend a month on a ship with someone and not learn about them.  
“Indeed. I’ve just been informed that the pirates have been spotted five miles north of here, carrying a piece of the map.” Ulysses informed.  
“Truly? Well, that solves the finding them part. Now the catching part.What’s the plan?” She asked, looking up at him. He is the captain after all. Ulysses glanced at the trunks by her bed and he started to grin, red eyes glimmering menacingly. He looked back at her slyly.  
“Favero, do you happen to have any long veils, preferably black?” He asked. She raised an eyebrow.  
“Knowing Alma, most likely, but let me check.” She said, turning over to the closest chest and rummaging through it, making a sound of triumph when she held up a waist length black veil. Ulysses nodded his head.  
“Now, do you have any black dresses, preferably with long sleeves?” He asked.  
“A mourning dress? Let me see…” She trailed off, already digging through another chest. After a few minutes of searching, she finally came up with a black short sleeve dress with grey ruffles and a grey bow decorating the chest.  
“It’s short sleeve though. But I do have some black gloves.” She said, putting the dress and gloves on the bed and turning back to Ulysses. He looked at the ensemble and hummed in approval.  
“Good. Get dressed and meet me by the gate within an hour. I will discuss the plan then.” He said, and with a quick nod, exited the tent.  
“Sir yes sir.” She said, mostly to herself. As she undressed, she looked around the tent and then realized something.  
“Where’s Nati?”  
Right when she said that, a loud bang came from one of the trunks.  
“Hey! Let me out of here!” A muffled voice called out, making her jump.  
‘There she is.’ She thought with a smile, walking over and opening the trunk. The tiny angel darted out, falling on top of a chaise. The young princess laughed, putting on her petticoat.  
“How did you get in there, Nati?” She asked, putting on the the dress and reaching behind her to tie it up.  
“I wanted a place to sleep by myself and I guess I got locked in by accident. No offense Lulu, but you do more exercise in your sleep than you do awake.”  
“Hey!”  
“Hey,It’s true.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. Lucette huffed indignantly, putting on black eyeliner to make herself look more sorrowful, adding some dark brown lipstick, so her pink lips won’t stand out.  
“So, what’s with all the black? I know it’s one of your favorite colors, but still. This is a lot for you.” Nati commented, noticing her appearance. Lucette only smiled, finishing with her jewelry and gloves, and putting on her black flower crown, attaching the veil to it.  
“We’re going pirate hunting.”


	5. The Hidden Serpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lucette and Ulysses' plan falls into place, we meet the players on the opposite side of the chess board. And some are quickly snatched off.

Chapter Three  
  
Hauke covered a yawn as he watched Adrian clear away a path through the forage. Can someone please tell him why his brother followed this man? Can someone tell him why he agreed to follow his brother on this stupid mission to begin with?  
“Remind me why we’re here again.” A loud, bored voice said. “And why exactly did I agreed to this?”  
He was about to answer him when Edward took the words right out of his mouth. Well, most of them.  
“Because we have to keep El Dorado out of Kane’s hands.” Replied the white garbed pirate a few feet away, his hand on the sword strapped to his waist while light reflected off his bronze chestplate and wrist guards. “As for the second question, I think you should ask yourself that, Wolf Hawkins.”  
Of course his brother can never take a hint and shut his mouth.  
“Wow such brilliant answers, I could have never thought of them without your help, Eddie.” He said with a snort, continuing to pester the privateer. That response drew an exasperated sigh from said privateer.  
“Wolf, we are on a serious mission right now, can’t you just stop being so obnoxious till after the mission?” He asked. That drew a laugh out of him, drawing Edward’s attention to him.  
“Wolf couldn’t not be obnoxious even if you paid him. I should know, I tried.” He remarked, dodging the swing of Wolf’s poleaxe with a smirk.  
“As if you’re any better. You talk more in your sleep than I do awake. I feel sorry for the future wife who gets saddled with you.” Wolf said, smirking wolfishly. Hauke only rolled his eyes, reaching over and landing a nice smack against his brother’s head, drawing a bark of laughter from him. He can see the frustration painted on Edward’s face as he watched the brothers banter. It startled Hauke how similar the three of them looked, almost as if Teach was their older brother. It amused him to no end whenever Teach complains about how there’s no reason for anyone to ask if they’re related besides their looks, but yet acts like an older brother. He always tried to hold Wolf back from making dumb decisions (Not that it worked), always kept a close eye on them, and distracted Adrian whenever one of them drew on his wrath. If that’s not being an older brother, then he doesn’t know what is.  
“Let’s just try to keep up with Adrian.” Edward said, gesturing to their so called “captain” who was still foraging. Wolf snorted, now a bit less bored as he picked up his black and gold poleaxe to catch up better, bringing a smile to his lips.  
‘Nice to know he’s still has his strength.’ He thought as he sheathed his broadsword in the scabbard on his back, jogging to catch up. Honestly, saying that he was surprised when he came home and saw his brother with strangers after he had gotten arrested by the Armada would be the understatement of the century.  
  
_“Hauke, do you think Wolf will come back soon?” Eira asked, her grey eyes focused on the clothing in the water. Hauke sighed heavily, putting the wet dress in the basket and grabbing a shirt._  
 _“I don’t know, Eira. He went against the one of the Armada’s laws and it didn’t help that he fought against his arrest.” He explained, hoping that his sister would understand that it hurt to talk about it. She looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with tears._  
 _“What are they gonna do to him?” She asked, voice wavering slightly. He closed his eyes, trying not to let his own tears show._  
 _‘I can’t let her see my pain. She needs someone to lean on, not someone to lean on her.’ He thought, trying to talk past the pain._  
 _“I don’t know, little bird.” He admitted, not wanting to think about the most likely scenario. Despite his tries, Eira still saw the pain. Getting up from her spot, she walked over to him and opened her thin arms. Smiling through the tears, he opened his arms and accepted her embrace, resting his head on her long black hair. The Hawkins children were all close, having only each other after their father died in battle and their mother passing away after giving birth, leaving the two elder brothers to raise their baby sister. So when Wolf was arrested by Armada soldiers two weeks ago, it completely devastated the both of them, being forced to watch as their brother was taken and held down in chains after he put up a fight trying to escape. It was all a blur, the only thing he remembered with clarity being his sister’s screams, his yells to go peacefully to help his case, the trooper calling for reinforcements, the bears trying to calm the altercation before it got worse, and the most prominent and the worst of them all, his brother’s cries for him; to help him, to do something._  
 _And he did nothing. Most would say that he couldn’t have done anything, the marines forming a blockade between them to stop him, but that didn’t change the fact that he did nothing. Absolutely nothing! He tried to move around, tried to find some weak spots that he can break through, but the clockworks shield were impenetrable. He could only watch as his brother was taken down by some electric shots, bound in chains, and dragged away. Everything after that was blurry. Deep voices talking around him, his sister’s tiny body huddled under his cloak, and her tears staining his shirt._  
 _A day later the shock wore off, leaving with nothing but the emptiness and the uncertainty of what’s going to happen. It took a week for Eira to stop constantly crying, though she still teared up when something reminded her of Wolf. Now, they’re doing their best to get their life back to normal.They’re still struggling to forget Wolf though, even if it’s for the best considering his soon to be fate. Or maybe it already befell him. They don’t know and they probably won’t know for a long time._  
 _Straightening up and wiping away his tears, he smiled down at his sister, smoothing back her hair. Receiving a smile in return, he turned back to the laundry. After they finished setting the clothes on the clothesline, they started walking down the hill to the hut, Hauke wrapping his arm around Eira’s shoulders protectively, only to freeze when he sees smoke coming out from the chimney._  
 _‘Who in the Spiral?’ He thought as he pushed Eira behind him and unsheathed his broadsword. Stalking slowly, he made it to the door of their hut. He could some voices talking inside, one being quite loud._  
 _‘Can’t be thieves. They’re too loud.’ He thought to himself as he stood up. Counting to three, he kicked open the door and stood in attack position, only to drop his sword in shock as he was greeted with the sight of Wolf standing by the table._  
 _“Wolf?” He asked, praying to all of the gods that this wasn’t a dream. That this was actually his brother standing before him. Wolf grinned at him, his grey eyes, so much like his own, glittering mischievously._  
 _“Hey Hauke. Been a while, huh?” He said casually, as if he merely went to another village for a while instead of being arrested. Eira, who was watching from a few feet behind him, snapped out of her own trance and dashed over to Wolf, running straight into him. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his waist, one hand rubbing her head softly. When Wolf looked back up at him, he still hadn’t moved from his position and eventually his sword fell from his limp hands._  
 _‘Please, please, please.’ Was all that ran through his head as he slowly walked over to Wolf, reaching out a hand to see-to know that he was here. Here. Home. Wolf smiled softly, holding out a hand. When their hands touched, Hauke let out a sob, collapsing into Wolf and releasing all of the concealed sorrow._  
 _“Hey it’s okay, you two. I’m here, I’m alright.” Wolf murmured softly, comforting his siblings. Eventually, Hauke managed to calm down enough to get himself together, backing up a bit to smile at his brother. That’s when he noticed that they had company. Three strangers were sitting around the hut they called home. A brown haired man watching them from next to the fireplace, a sneer painted on his lips as his hazel eyes spoke of malicious intentions. Hauk knew immediately that there will be problems with that one. Looking to his left he spotted another brunette but this one didn’t look as troublesome as the other. His outfit was...strange. That’s the only way Hauk can describe his attire, odd. It looked like it mixed matched parts from other worlds in the Spiral._  
 _‘Looks relatively safe.’ He thought as his hawkish eyes moved on to his next and final target, only to be surprised when he saw another Wolf._  
 _‘What the- Wait.’ He thought as he looked closer at the Wolf look alike and then spotted the differences. The grey eyes were a lighter shade of grey, the nose looked different, and his hair was longer._  
 _‘Oh thank Odin. I can’t deal with another Wolf.’ He thought, relieved that his brother didn’t have another twin. After investigating the three strangers, he turned back to Wolf and raised an eyebrow at him. Wolf, seeing the question in Hauke’s eyes, couched down to Eira’s level._  
 _“Hey little bird, can you go to your room for a bit? Hauke wants hawk on me for getting into trouble.” He said, smiling when she laughed at his joke and hearing the groans of his brother and his crewmates. Nodding her head, Eira darted to her room, the curtain of fur falling into place behind her._  
 _“Who are these people and why are they in our home?” Hauke interrogated, side eyeing the men._  
 _“It’s alright, Hauke, they’re with me. They busted me out of the cell.” Wolf said, gesturing to the men behind them. Hauke, however zeroed in on the last part of the sentence._  
 _“Busted you out? You mean you weren’t released?!” He exclaimed, his voice rising in panic as he realized what his brother meant. He ran from the Armada. He ran from the Armada!_  
 _“Hauke, calm down…” Wolf tried to settle his brother down, but he wasn’t having it._  
 _“Wolf! Please tell me that the Armada are not going storm the village and knock on my door in the next three minutes.” He said, no, begged Wolf, covering his eyes with his hands as the pictures of possibilities ran through his mind._  
 _“Well, maybe not in the next three minutes…” Wolf said._  
 _“Wolf!” He exclaimed, fed up with him trying to dance around the issue._  
 _“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. But Hauke, I couldn’t stay there. I was going to be executed. They were going to kill me.” Wolf said, his voice wavering slightly. Hauke felt ice shoot through his veins when he heard that._  
 _“No.” He said, shaking his head in disbelief. His breath started to come out in short, quick pants as his throat felt like it closed._  
 _“I was going to be hanged, Hauke. Like-like a common criminal.” Wolf continued, looking at the floor as he remembered when he was told of his sentence, not seeing his brother’s panic. Edward did, however._  
 _‘Nonononononononononononononono!’ Was all that ran through his mind, the room closing around him as he could only focus on his brother’s words and his lack of air. Only for everything to come back into focus when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he was met with light grey eyes ._  
 _“Breathe, Hauke. Wolf is safe and sound. He’s here, not dead.” He said softly, keeping his hand on his shoulder to anchor him to the present. Hauke nodded, getting his breath under control._  
 _‘He’s here. Wolf is home. Maybe not in the way I wanted, but he is home.’ He repeated to himself, finally getting back control. He felt a little embarrassed that it took a stranger to reign him in._  
 _“Thank you, um…” He said, pausing for a name. The man smiled._  
 _“Edward James Teach. Pleased to meet you, Hauke.” He greeted with a small nod. He had an upper class air around him, but he didn’t strut like a peacock though._  
 _“Hauke Hawkins. Yes, that is my real name. Nice to meet you.” He introduced himself, giving a small nod in return._  
 _‘This one’s not bad.’_  
 _“Hauke.”_  
 _He turned back to his brother to see Wolf looking at him with tears._  
 _“Wolf…”_  
 _“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to do that. Gods.” Wolf apologized, running his hand through his black locks._  
 _“Wolf, it’s ok. I’m ok. I’m not fragile.” He reassured, ruffling his brother’s hair to cheer him up. It did the trick as he smirked and tried to smack his hand away._  
 _“Now, why are these guys here?” He asked, getting back to the topic at hand._  
 _“Odin above, how am I gonna explain this?” Wolf murmured to himself. He raised an eyebrow at him._  
 _“In a way that won’t make me throw everyone out would be a good technique.”_  
 _“Ha, yeah. I’m just gonna say it.” Wolf said, shaking his head like a wet dog._  
 _“What did I just say?” He asked, sighing in exasperation. Wolf just smiled._  
 _“When have I ever listened to orders?”_  
 _“You have a point.” He agreed. “Now, start talking.”_  
 _“Hauke, I need your help.”_  
  
“Eddie!” Hauke nearly tripped when the grating voice of Adrian snapped him out of his memories, “goddammit, move and catch up! Caerulus isn’t going to be standing in one place waiting for us to bash his pretty face in!”  
“Yes, do scream out our plan in the middle of Armada territory. Smart move, idiot. Why don’t you write it on your ass and wave it in Caerulus’s face, just to make sure.” He said under his breath, making his brother howl with laughter. Of course that drew Adrian’s wrath onto him.  
“Something funny, Wolf?” He growled, glaring daggers into Wolf’s head. Wolf only smirked, knowing it ticked Adrian off more.  
“Absolutely...not.” He said, turning and continuing onward, though you could still hear his snickering. Adrian growled but continued to walk.  
‘Wolf, you better not make me regret this.’ He thought, following after his brother as always.  
  
  
Lucette POV  
She watched as the group of pirates traversed through the thick jungle, the two black haired boys in the front talking to each other, the brown haired irritated captain stomping behind them, a long haired brunette following merrily, and another black haired man strolling behind them all, his grey eyes scanning the bush around them for hostile persons.  
‘Edward.’ She thought, a growl rumbling deep in her chest with the fire. The rage that she kept under lock and key for years, sneaking out through the cracks that formed at seeing her old friend wandering free and without a care in the world.  
‘Friend? Ha, don’t lie to yourself, girl. We both know that he’s more than a simple friend.’ Whispered the old venomous voice that she had shut out long ago along with her sorrow and rage. Or so she thought.  
‘Was. Was more than a simple friend. Now, a traitor.’ She hissed back, shutting down the voice. She turned to Ulysses, the question in her eyes.  
‘Do we start now?’  
He only shook his head and continued to observe the pirates, his eyes narrowing at the boy beside Wolf Hawkins. She can tell he was worried that he would be a problem. His presence threw the both of them off guard. They were not informed of him and he wasn’t included in the list of targets Uncle gave them. So why was he here and who was he?  
“Goddammit, move and catch up! Caerulus isn’t going to be standing in one place waiting for us to bash his pretty face in!” snapped the irritated captain at Edward. A part of her bristled at the latter sentence.  
‘As if you could, Devereaux.’  
She turned to Ulysses and saw his eyes narrow with ice in them. He then looked at and mouthed to her a command  
‘Stay here. I’m going to warn Caerulus.’  
‘What?!’ Was all that went into her head, looking at Ulysses incredulously. He gave her a look that she understood well. Sighing, she nodded her head and crouched down. Which was hard considering that her slippers, Ulysses had her wear them to be thorough, were sinking into the soft earth of the jungle. Crouching just made it worse. Ulysses gave her a nod and quietly backed away from the tree, turning and stalking off back to the outpost.  
  
She sighed, her mind already sinking into boredom. She knew that this mission would be long, but she never thought it would require so much waiting.  
‘I should’ve brought a book along. But of course, I left them all back at the outpost.’  
‘Of course, you fool. They would’ve ruined the disguise! You’re supposed to be blind, not incompetent.’ Hissed the venomous voice, sneaking out of its prison once again.  
‘Go away!’ She commanded, pushing the voice back again.  
‘I don’t take commands from idiots.’ It snapped back.  
‘Well, you know what they say, similarities don’t attract.’ She remarked, grinning when she could feel the voice’s anger at her smart remark. However, while she was arguing inside her mind, she didn’t notice that she was slipping forward, her slippers having no traction to stop her.  
‘So, why don’t you go f-’ She was interrupted by the feeling of wind rushing against her and her sight going black.  
“Ah!” She yelped as she fell flat on her face in the open. The only upside was that she fell on top of a large patch of grass, keeping her veil and dress clean.  
‘Heh.’ The voice snickered. Picking up her head, she was greeted by the sight of black tinted figures around her.  
“Excuse me, ma’am. Are you alright?” asked a familiar voice, a blurry hand held out to her. Looking up, she could pick out a black haired man dressed in white in front of her.  
‘Shit. Well, I guess it’s time to act.’ She thought as she took the hand in front of her and stood up, utilizing all of her grace. Which she had more than plenty of.  
“Yes, I am. Thank you for asking, sir.” She said, making her voice light, soft, and airy. As she stood up, she looked around, making sure that her eyes didn’t actually look at anyone. Even if she was wearing a pitch black veil.  
“Who are you?” She asked, making sure to only tilt her head while facing away from him. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around, moving her head this way and that.  
“Over here, woman! Geez, can you not see or something?” She heard the arrogant voice of Devereaux say.  
“Yes, actually.” She said, making sure she kept the smirk out of her voice. She could see Devereaux jerk back a bit, most likely not expecting that answer.  
“Oh! Our apologies, madam. I spoke far too rashly. Us boys, you know how we are. I desperately beg your pardon.”  
‘Hmph. What a good actor.’ She thought to herself with a huff. If she had not known who this man was or saw how he treated his crew, she would’ve believed him. Too bad for him though.  
“Indeed. Pardon given.” She said, giving a soft nod.  
“Miss, may I ask how did you get here or how you made it this far in the jungle?” Asked another voice, this one coming from, what she could see, the Wolf look alike.  
“I agree, how were you able to make it this far, especially in that?” Another voice piped up, coming from the long haired brunette.  
“I was brought here for protection. My guide and caretaker was leading me through here when he saw a clockwork near us. He told me to hide behind a tree and to wait till he comes back. He’s gonna be very angry when he returns.” She explained, using the excuse that Ulysses told her to use if the pirates asked, pulling her arms up to her chest to indicate fear.  
“Your guide left you?! What the hell?” The third black haired boy, Wolf, exclaimed. She turned her head to his general direction.  
“He didn’t leave me, he just went to take care of the clockwork.” She further explained. She heard a loud snort, most likely from him.  
“Well, why don’t you travel with us until your guide returns? We can protect and guide you in his place.” Edward asked.  
“And we could do a much better job.” Wolf said, the pride evident in his tone.  
“Hmm, I guess so.” She said, pretending to be hesitant about her decision.  
“Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second! We are forgetting one important thing here.” Adrian piped up. “We don’t do things for free here. If we help you, what do we get out of it?”  
‘Shit. What do pirates like? I don’t have any gold, and would they even want gold coins? They are searching for a gold island, after all. Wait, I have an idea. Ulysses, you better not be here listening.’  
“Well, I can give you...service as gratitude for helping me. If you would like.” She said shyly, fiddling with her veil.  
“Service? What do you mean? We don’t need any- Ow!” She heard Cyrus begin to talk only to then hear a loud smack and a yelp. Most likely because of Adrian.  
“We gladly accept your offer.” She could hear the lust in his tone and she tried not to shudder in disgust.  
“Adrian, no, we are not-”  
“I’m the captain here, Teach! What I say goes, If I say that her payment is her service, then it is!” Adrian yelled, glaring at Edward with fiery hazels that even she can see.  
“Devereaux, you’re pushing your limit.” The Wolf look alike growled, his body tensing up for a fight.  
“Coming from the one who is from a land of savages. I thought taking women was part of your lifestyle.” Adrian taunted. She gasped, offended even though she wasn’t the one being taunted.  
“Watch it, Adrian. That’s my brother you talking to and that’s my home you just insulted. Keep talking with that mouth of yours, and I’m gonna make sure that you don’t have a mouth to talk with.” Wolf said, almost casually if you took out the growling undertone.  
‘Brother?’  
“ENOUGH!” Yelled Cyrus, making everyone silence themselves.  
“We are not accepting her...service. We’re not taking advantage of a blind woman. She can pay us back another way. We can figure that out later. Right now, we have to find Caerulus.  
“Perhaps I can be of help to you to find the clockworks.”  
The men around her instantly went into defensive position, drawing their weapons, while the sudden voice made her jump.  
“Who’s there?!” Adrian yelled.  
‘Isn’t he supposed to be a swashbuckler?’ She thought in confusion at his attitude.Turning her head a bit she saw Ulysses walking through the vegetation in his pirate disguise. Sporting a grey, long sleeved shirt underneath the black leather vest of a fencer, he wore a pair of black leather wrist guards around the cuffs of the sleeves. As if this wasn't enough to scream swashbuckler, a pair of dangerous looking daggers lay at his sides from sheaths attached to his black leather belt with its golden buckle. From waist down, the man had on a pair of fitting light grey trousers and knee high black boots; a flintlock pistol shining from its sheath strapped to his right leg. He made quite an intimidating pirate.  
“Who are you?” She heard Edward ask, his tone wary.  
"Ulysses Innsbrooke, I am a pirate from Skull Island, just like all of you here. Ah, I see you found my charge. Ilaria, where did you go? I told you to stay in the hiding spot." Ulysses said, giving her a scathing look. She ducked her head.  
“My apologies, Ulysses. My foot slipped in the mud and I fell around these men.” She explained truthfully, gesturing to the pirates around her. Ulysses let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Ilaria.”  
“Sorry, Ulysses.” She apologized, lowering her head in shame. She received another long sigh.  
“It it alright. You are safe and that is all that matters. And I found a certain doll on the ground.” He said, taking out from behind his back the limp form of a small battle angel clockwork.  
‘Nati!’  
“Oh, Leatrice! I must’ve dropped her when we were running. Thank you so much, Ulysses!” I thanked him, taking Nati when Ulysses pressed her against my hand. Cradling her in my arms, I softly petted the soft hair on her helmet.  
“Now, as I’ve stated before, I can help you find the clockworks.” He said, turning back to the pirates.  
“Any help would be greatly appreciated.” Adrian answered. It sort of scared her how quick Deveraux can change from the loud and quick tempered boy to a charismatic captain. Is that how he got the others to follow him? Is that how he got Edward?  
"However, I do not help for free, captain, or are you not the captain here..."  
“I am.” Adrian answered. "I am also willing to pay any amount of gold you desire, if you can help us locate this Armada captain."  
‘Any amount? There’s no way he has that type of money-’  
‘You idiot! He’s not talking about gold coins! He means he can lead him to EL Dorado! He has the map!’ The venomous voice yelled in her head.  
‘Ooooooh. Oh.’ She thought, first in realization and then in boredom. The voice really didn’t appreciate that.  
‘Oh? Oh? We find out that primary target is willing to lead us to the secondary target and all you can say is “Oh”?’ It asked, incredulously.  
‘Should I be excited that a pirate has a piece of paper saying that it can lead to a mythical island full of gold? For a voice in my head, you’re not really smart.’ She said, mentally rolling her eyes.  
“- the city as payment: wouldn't this be better than the meager amounts you can get for terminating one clockwork?" Snapped her out of her mental conversation. She could see the grin on Ulysses face widen a bit if she looked close enough.  
“You are right, captain. It would be so much better.” He extended one hand, which Adrian took and shook firmly, "I am in."  
‘Let the show begin.’  
  
Later that night, when it was time for rest, Edward offered her his coat.  
“It gets chilly at night here. And that dress doesn’t look very warm.” He said with a soft smile. A part of her wanted to take it and throw it in his face, just like he did with her, but she knew that would not only be immature, petty, and childish, it would ruin the facade she has on. So she smiled gently and took the jacket, making sure to fumble with it a bit.  
“Thank you very much, Mr.Teach. How will you keep warm though?” She asked, looking up in his general direction.  
“I will be alright. I’ve slept in worse places, before.” He said.  
‘I bet you did.’  
“Teach!” She heard Adrian yell.  
“It’s my turn to guard, I guess. Good night.” He said, starting to get up.  
“Why do you stay with him?” She blurted out, her mouth not listening to her mind.  
“Pardon?” He asked, turning back to her.  
“Why do you remain under his command? He treats you so horribly. Even I can see it.” She asked, in genuine curiosity. She wanted to know why he let himself be dragged around like some pet. The Edward she knew would have never stood for it. Then again, he’s not the Edward she knew anymore, is he?  
“...He saved me. He rescued me from a cell on an Armada ship. He wasn’t like he is now at that time. He was brave, gallant, the epitome of a true captain. And since he saved me, I am indebted to him. My honor would never allow me to simply walk away from a debt. When he says I have finally finished paying, only then will I leave.” He explained, his tone resigned as if he accepted his fate.  
‘That damn honor. It will be the death of you, Edward and I have a feeling that you know this.’ She thought resentfully.  
“And when will that be?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
“I don’t know.” He finally said after a long silence.  
“Teach! Where the fuck are you?!” Adrian’s voice called once again, making the both of them sigh.  
“I have to go. Don’t want to make him any angrier than I already have with that stunt earlier.”  
“Yes. Of course. Good night.”  
“Good night.” He said and with a bow, walked off.  
“Edward.” She said, catching his attention.  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you. For defending me when I... offered myself. I didn’t have anything else to offer him and I…” She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.  
“It is alright. I may be a pirate now, but I am still first and foremost a gentleman.There other forms of payment that doesn’t degrade one’s person.” He said, turning and walking off again. Until he stopped.  
“And you’re welcome, Ilaria.” Was the last thing he said before continuing on. I stared at the spot he left and sighed.  
‘Why Edward? Why are you a pirate? Why are you following this man? You say that it is because of your honor. But how far has your honor gotten you? What has it gotten you? Nothing but slavery to a thief and a liar.’ She thought, covering her eyes with her hands as the fire in her chest grew.  
“Favero.”  
With a shock, she straightened, wiping away the angry tears that gathered in my eyes. Turning a bit, she saw that Ulysses was sitting up from his stone slab that he was sleeping on, and was giving her a sympathy filled look.  
“I know it is hard. But do not to fall for him again. You already know what his punishment will be when he is captured.” He reminded, not unhelpfully.  
“I know, I know.” She said, growling slightly. She heard Ulysses sigh a bit.  
“If it helps and If, If he turns away from piracy and to Kane’s light, then I will put in a few good words with the Supreme Commander.” Ulysses said, putting emphasis on “If”. Her head snapped to him, her bright blues appearing just for a second through the veil.  
“Really?” She asked, breathless. He nodded his head.  
“Do not get your hopes up. Only if he’s willing to-” He was cut off by her hugging him tightly.  
“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou.” She rambled, squeezing Ulysses tightly in happiness. She felt rather than heard him chuckle softly, the vibrations in his chest giving him away.  
“Yes, yes. You need to learn how to control your emotions better and to not let them cloud your logic. That’s dangerous.” He lectured, giving her a stern look.  
“I know. I know. And I promise I will try harder.” She swore with a sigh, nodding her head.  
“Good. Now, off to bed. We spring the trap tomorrow.”  
“Really?!” Nati said, her head popping up.  
“Really? Finally! Pretending to be blind is exhausting. I constantly stumble over rocks and I can barely see anything in this veil.” She said relieved that this mission would soon be over. She can’t wait to see the expression on the pirates’ faces when they both showed their true allegiance.  
“Yes. Now, to bed. When we get to the entrance of the ruins, I’ll say that you need to stay there due to lack of fighting ability. When we’re gone from sight, go and change into your uniform. Then gather a squadron of Marines and Musketeers and make them wait at the entrance as you go through. Then wait for my signal.” He said, telling her of the more exciting part of his plan.  
“Can I wear the veil when I walk in? I want them to know who it is that is betraying them.” She asked, eyes darkening at the image in her mind. Ulysses’s blood red eyes glittered maliciously, his lips stretching into a large grin resembling the smile of a snake when its prey walks right into its trap.  
“But of course. Even better, actually. The pirates will feel the foolishness of their opposition when they realize that the woman who they thought they could take advantage of is actually the princess herself. Yes, it’s perfect.” He said with a small laugh, no doubt imagining it all.  
“Now, captain, settle down. It’s all going to happen soon. Patience is a virtue, after all.” Nati scolded playfully. He rolled his eyes at her.  
“Amusing Ignatia.”  
“I have been told.”  
“Do you know what else is amusing?” He said, leaning closer and lowering his voice.  
“What?” Both of the girls asked, leaning forward, actually curious.  
“You both going to sleep.” He said in a deadpan voice and laying back down on his stone. She stared at his back for a few seconds then let out a long sigh.  
“Fine. Good night, Ulysses, Leatrice.” She said, laying down and putting Edward’s jacket over the both of them, hugging Nati close to her chest.  
“Good night, Ilaria.” Was the last thing she heard before sleep unusually swiftly took her.  
  
  
  
  
“Come, come, we are about there.” Ulysses beckoned, urging the group forward. She had to bite back a laugh at how easily the pirates trusted him.  
‘Well, most of them.’ She thought as she looked over to the Wolf look alike, Hauke, and Edward. Edward obviously knew that Ulysses wasn’t who he said he was, most likely hearing the suppressed accent and putting the dots together. She had a feeling that he would have seen through it, considering he has been to Valencia many times. He will be a problem. Hauke was, so far, only apprehensive of Ulysses. And her.  
‘I don’t blame him. Considering he’s from Grizzleheim, he most likely has never seen an albino before. Not to mention, you look very...unsettling dressed in all black with a veil covering your face.’ The voice added.  
‘You have a point.’ She thought back. But there was no other choice. If she didn’t have something covering her face, she’d be recognized in an instant by him and would’ve warned the others. When they made it to the entrance of the tunnels, Ulysses turned to her, still holding onto her hand.  
“Ilaria, stay here in this very spot. Do not go anywhere. If something unsavory comes about, hide in the nearby bushes.” He said, his eyes boring into hers. Nodding her head slightly, she stepped to the side.  
“Wait, she’s just gonna wait out here? By herself?” Hauke asked, his brow furrowing in concern.  
“We cannot bring her in with us. Due to her lack of sight and lack of fighting ability, she would only serve as a target and a burden. Its best to leave her here where there are no clockworks. If one appeared she would have time to hide.” Ulysses explained to them.  
“Shouldn’t we give her something to defend herself, just in case?” Hauke asked, glancing at her. Ulysses reached down take off one of the razor sharp daggers from his belt, took her hand, and placed it in the center of her palm. She slowly curled her fingers over it, feeling the smooth handle.  
“Is this adequate enough for you?” He asked sarcastically, looking at Hauke. Hauke sighed angrily, but nodded.  
“Come on, Hauke, she’ll be fine. We have some clockworks to smash.” Wolf said, roughly patting his brother’s shoulder. Hauke rolled his eyes, but agreed.  
“Hawkins! Let’s go!” Adrian called out, making both Hawkins roll their eyes. When the entire group was out of sight, she looked down at Nati.  
“Ready to catch the rabbit, Ignatia?” She asked, the smirk evident in her voice. Ignatia looked up at her.  
“Always, Lulu.”  
“Then let’s begin.” She said, turning around and walking to her tent to prepare.  
  
  
  
  
Finally back in her uniform, Lucette walked through the dark tunnels, Ignatia flying beside her, her sword already out and ready.  
“-Armada spy.” She heard Edwards voice say as she got to where Ulysses had set the trap.  
‘So, Ulysses revealed himself already. Well then, that means it is my turn to show myself.’ She thought to herself, a grin creeping up on her lips. She turned on the communicator on her coat.  
“Squadron 12, begin to march into the tunnels. Make sure none of the pirates get past you.” She commanded softly.  
“As you command, Lieutenant.” And with that she turned it off.  
"And be like you, a puppet to the Armada?!" She heard Adrian say, anger obvious in his voice. “NEVER!”  
“That’s our cue.” She said, walking forward, making sure her footsteps announced her before she was seen.  
“Do not fear, Ulysses. Pirates are not known for their intelligence, after all.” She called out, stepping out of the shadows. Oh, how sweet were the expressions of betrayal! The surprise, the confusion! It was perfect. Like a Aquilan tragedy.  
“Ilaria, how could you?” Edward asked, the sadness obvious. I smiled wickedly.  
“Because Mr.Teach, I’m not Ilaria. In fact, you know me quite well.” She said, reaching up to the flower crown.  
“Then who are you? Another puppet of the Armada?!” Adrian yelled, his hazel eyes, glaring at her with the passion of a thousand suns. She chuckled.  
“Not exactly. I am…” She said, pausing when she pulled off the flower crown along with the veil to reveal her face. The dawning realization on Edward’s face was sweeter than than the most aged Valencian wine.  
“The Crown Princess of Valencia and the niece of Kane, Lucette Vitali Favero.” She introduced, grinning at the pirates as she saw every last one of them pale. But none as paled as much as Edward did, the absolute horror on his face making the venomous voice laugh sinisterly with glee.  
‘You know what they say, Edward. The past always comes back to bite you in the ass.’  
“Your Highness, what should we do to these piratis?” Ulysses asked, wanting to tease them a bit more. She pretended to think and then smiled widely.  
“You know our policy about piracy, captain. No pirates.” She said. Ulysses smiled slyly.  
“But of course.” He replied, the clanking of clockworks getting louder until they were right in the room. He caught the sword that Presidios tossed to him, taking the dagger that he gave to Lucette.  
“If you all surrender, I may be able to put in some good words with my uncle.” She offered, willing to extend mercy onto those who are willing to turn away from the path of piracy. It is always better to surrender than to fight when the odds are stacked against you like so.  
“I rather die than than be the Armada’s lapdog!” Adrian foolishly said. She heard Ulysses sigh.  
"Sometimes, some chains are better unbroken." He said, getting into an offensive stance.  
"Then you leave us with no other choice, Adrian Devereaux: prepare to face termination... Per la gloria dell'Armata!” Both she and Ulysses recited, the clockworks acknowledging their words as they closed in on the pirates, weapons gleaming and ready to strike. She looked at Ulysses, making sure to catch his attention, and glanced at Devereaux. Understanding the motion, he nodded his head and then ran towards Edward.  
‘Have fun, darling Eddie.’ She thought smugly. Maybe with enough wounds, he will realize that piracy gets him nowhere. Turning in Devereaux’s direction, she dashed towards him, slashing her rapiers across his chest. Luckily for him, he saw her coming and was able to twist his body out of the way of her sharp blades.  
‘Hmph, nice try.’ She thought as she crouched down and wrapped her ankle around his own, pulling it quickly towards her, making him stumble. Catching this, she smashed the base of her rapier handle into his jaw, making him stumble back a few steps.  
“Why do you fight against the Armada? Surely you don’t actually believe you alone can even have a chance at destroying us?” She asked, genuinely curious and confused. Where did they get the idiotic idea that they are the “chosen ones”? An old fairy tale perhaps? Devereaux glared at her, making both her and the venomous voice scoff. She’s been raised by beings who have no eyes yet can freeze her with a stare. If he thinks that will scare her, then he’s more foolish than she thought.  
“Because unlike you, Princess, I wasn’t brainwashed to be Kane’s pet bird! How’s that little golden cage of yours?!” He taunted with a yell, charging at her head on, swinging his dagger downwards towards her head. Shoving herself backwards, she barrel rolled to the side. She thought she dodged, until she felt something dripping down her face.. Wiping it with her sleeve, she was shocked to see blood staining the fabric.  
‘He got me? Where?’ She thought, then felt the sting from the cut on her forehead, right where her hairline started. Realizing this, she glared at him, her temper roaring.  
“You insolent brat!” She screamed, lunging at him like a bloodthirsty animal. And bloodthirsty she was. She swung her swords at him, catching him off guard by her strength and ferocity, making a slash against his right cheek and right arm. Devereaux jumped back, raising his dagger to catch the blade aiming for his head. When she was about to swing her other blade, he kicked he in the side, making her yelp.  
‘You-’ She thought, swinging her sword up his neck. He barely managed to dodge, though he now had a lovely long cut up his neck to his chin bleeding profusely.  
“Fuck.” She heard him curse under his breath, wiping away some blood. She chuckled deeply.  
“Aw, does that sting? Don’t worry, when I’m done with you, you’ll be wishing it was only that!” She taunted, charging at him once again, jumping up and bringing her rapiers down hard. Unfortunately, he was able to dodge.  
‘Ugh, fine. You asked for it.’ She thought, putting away her left rapier as she dashed towards him.  
“Shield!” She yelled as she drew her hand back as if she was about to backhand him. When the shield fully formed, she bashed him in the side of the head with all her might, making him fall on the ground.  
“Prepare for death, Devereaux.” She said, stalking towards him like a panther closing in on its unfortunate victim, her rapier pointed towards him like the hungry jaws of Death.. For a second it almost looked like the end for him, until he did a desperate move. Lunging for her, he tackled her legs; making her fall onto the ground, banging her head on the stone floor. Hard. As she laid there, dazed she saw Devereaux run towards the tunnel leading to the entrance. She was about to shout for one of the clockworks to stop him when Ulysses appeared right in front of him.  
“Thank goodness.” She whispered, slowly getting up, her head throbbing in pain. She watched as Ulysses expertly, and impressively, disarm the brown haired swashbuckler, sending his daggers skittering on the floor, out of sight and reach. Adrian was backed against the wall by Ulysses' sword, holding up both hands as though he was going to surrender... before drawing his pistol from inside his coat and firing once at the Armada captain, missing his head only by a few inches, making her heart leap into her throat. Like how any other human would react, Ulysses' focus was momentarily broken, enough for Adrian to push his way toward the tunnels.  
‘NO!’  
“Ulysses!” She yelled as the pirate bolted towards an escape. Only to be shocked into silence when Ulysses whipped a throwing knife out of seemingly nowhere. The deadly projectile shot through the air with a lethal whistle, burying itself right up to the hilt in Adrian's side, while severing the pouch that held the map piece of El Dorado they searched for.  
“Dio Mio.” She murmured, absolutely floored by the skill this man possessed.  
‘Dio mio, indeed. Cunning, resourceful, skilled in the art of combat, and a skilled tactician. Kane chose well. He should’ve recruited him, sooner.’ The venomous voice added, also impressed by the show of skill. Which was a rarity. She walked over to Ulysses, wincing as he let out a bark of laughter, the sound making her head throb more.  
“Is the map piece alright?” She asked as he picked it up, inspecting it briefly before putting it in his pocket. As he did so she saw a flash of crimson bolt out of a tunnel.  
‘Devereaux!’  
“Ulysses! They’re escaping!” She exclaimed, quickly running after them. She didn’t bother to see if he was following.  
‘Do not let them escape! If they get off of the island, they’ll warn the rest of pirates!’ The voice yelled, urging her forward. When she made it to the entrance, however, there was no one there.  
‘Where did they go?!” She asked herself, looking around wildly for a clue. Finding none, she went back into tunnels, keeping a careful eye on the shadows.  
‘Look! In your left!’ The voice pointed out, making Lucette investigate what it was pointing out, only for her to seethe in rage. It was an opening, not a very big one, but big enough that a medium sized human can squeeze through.  
“Accidenti!” She yelled, kicking the stone wall in frustration.  
“Favero!” Ulysses called for her, running over to where she is. She sighed deeply, calming herself.  
“They got away. They managed to sneak through this opening. My apologies, captain.” She explained, bowing her head in shame at her failure. She heard Ulysses growl, but she knew it wasn’t directed at her.  
“Come, we must check on the status of the troops.” he said, leading her back to where the fight took place.  
“Captain Septimus.”  
The human officer’s eyes turned to Optimus Caerulus’s black, empty depths.  
“Do we have any prisoners?” Ulysses asked.  
“Affirmative. Two, but one is barely alive. Battle Cherub Ignatia dealt with Hauke. We have also lost the Dragoon Presidios Crassus in combat, he was terminated by that witchdoctor.” He informed. Her face fell a bit when she heard the last part.  
‘Sacrifices must be made for missions like these. It is expected and now you know.’ The voice said calmly.  
‘That doesn’t make it any less saddening.’ She thought back as she walked over to the prisoners. At least Ignatia was alright and not damaged.  
“Wolf and Hauke Hawkins.” Ulysses said as he sheathed his sword, looking down at the brothers. When she saw the damage on them, she had to cover her mouth so she didn’t lose her lunch. Hauke’s left eye was completely gone, nothing but a bloody, gory mess. His right hand was nonexistent, revealing the stark white bone that stood out against the pulsating, throbbing veins, blood still spurting out from the destroyed blood vessels. Not including the numerous cuts and slashes across his body, he was losing a lot of blood. Even then, he still attempted to cover his brother’s body with his own, protecting him to the end.  
  
It was Wolf that sustained the most damage out of the two. His right arm and left leg was gone, sliced clean off to reveal the still pulsating veins and muscles and white bones. His right eye, was rendered into all but a bloody socket where one of his grey ones was. Just like his brother. His long back hair was matted with blood, mixing with the same crimson fluid that was dripping steadily from another long gash in the base of his neck. There was no way these two would last long  
“Hauke Hawkins surrendered after Wolf Hawkins went down.” Caerulus informed, his voice emotionless and monotone.  
‘Of course he would. What sane brother would keep fighting when his brother is cut down like this?’ She thought as she stared at the carnage, her eyes unable to turn away.  
“Your orders, Captain Septimus?”  
Ulysses met Caerulus’s gaze for a moment before turning to her.  
“What do you believe I should do, Favero?” He asked, his face emotionless. Looking down at the siblings, she thought about what would be best and the most beneficial for the Armada.  
‘Hauke, from what I gathered from listening, was asked to come on this mission by Wolf after he broke out of prison. He seemed reluctant to obey Devereaux’s orders and they got into fights quite often. He obviously doesn’t have any loyalty to Devereaux and most likely just wants to protect his brother, judging on past interactions.’ She thought  
‘Based on those observations, wherever Wolf goes, he will follow. So if Wolf was to be redeemed…” The voice trailed off, already knowing that Lucette agreed.  
‘Then he will follow.’  
“I believe they can be fixed per say, Captain. We should take them back to Valencia and let Uncle decide with some of our input.” She said, looking Ulysses straight in his crimson eyes. She saw a corner of his lips twitch upwards before going back to its straight line again. With a nod of his head, Ulysses turned to Caerulus  
"Put them on my ship, Caerulus, and take the needed precautions, I want to make sure the both of them survive the trip to Valencia... Lord Kane would want to see them, Wolf might have valuable information regarding the rest of the pirates." He commanded, then turned to Lucette and Ignatia.  
“Pack your things, Favero. We’re heading home.”


	6. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Hawkins twins and a map piece in their grasp, the princess and the captain return to Valencia to determine the boys' fates.

Chapter Four  
  
Lucette held onto the railing tightly when the ship pushed through the stormgate leading into Valencia. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw her beloved kingdom. Numerous Armada ships patrolled her emerald green skyways, endlessly working day and night to protect her and her people from harm.  
“Ah, finally home. It’s been so long.” Commented Ignatia, holding tightly onto the railing so she won’t be blown away. Lucette chuckled at Ignatia’s statement though she agreed.  
“It has been more than a month, though it only feels like yesterday when we began.” She replied. Ignatia nodded her head.  
“Yeah. Time truly waits for no one.”  
The girls snapped out of their reminiscing when they heard Ulysses command when they docked.  
“Take the prisoners, we are going to the throne room.”  
  
“Ave, Imperator Primus Caesarus.” Ulysses recited, going down on one knee, placing his hand over his heart as Lucette did a deep bow and walked up to her throne. “We have acquired the map piece of El Dorado from the pirates, Your Majesty.”  
"Bene." Kane's voice echoed through the luxurious chamber. "You both have done well. Especially you, Captain Septimus, truly living up to your promise that where others have failed, you will not... Have you both acquired any prisoners?"  
“Two, Your Majesty.” Ulysses replied, keeping his head bowed in respect.  
“Which ones are they?”  
“The first is Wolf Hawkins, the buccaneer, along with his brother Hauke Hawkins.” He answered. Kane’s head tilted slightly.  
“Brother?”  
“Yes, uncle. From what I’ve heard from their conversation, he was asked to help the pirates after they broke out. And Uncle, if I may?” She asked. When she received a nod of confirmation from him, she continued.  
“I believe we should spare and fix the boys. And to grant Hauke amnesty. Hauke wasn’t actually a pirate, after all. He was asked by his brother to help them and any brother would help his sibling, after all.” She explained gently.  
“And if I may, Your Majesty.” Ulysses said, receiving another nod from Kane. “I agree with Her Highness. Hauke Hawkins appeared reluctant to follow Devereaux’s orders and did not agree with his views. Neither did he hold any obvious animosity towards the Armada. Why waste such talent and power that we could use to strike against the Resistance? I believe he can be fixed, Your Majesty."  
“Not to mention, from what I’ve observed while hidden among them, wherever Wolf goes, Hauke will follow. So if Wolf were to, say, join the Armada, then Hauke…” She trailed off, knowing that her uncle will understand what she was saying.  
“We could have two new warriors for the Armada, Your Majesty. Ones that may know many secrets about the Resistance.” Ulysses added.  
“Well said, Commodore.” Kane said, shocking both her and Ulysses.  
‘A promotion already?’  
‘Why are you surprised? Have you not been paying attention? Keeping this man at such a low level would be a waste of potential.’ The voice remarked, it’s voice haughty.  
“Give the prisoners to Bishop, he will see to it.” Her uncle’s velvety voice cut through her thoughts, snapping her back to reality. She watched as Ulysses bow and walk out of the Throne room. When the doors closed behind him, Kane turned to her.  
“Yes Lucette, you can go too. But I expect a very detailed recalling from you later.” He said, watching as she jumped from her throne and ran to the door.  
“Yes Uncle!” She replied, already out of the room. She raced to the Torture Chamber and saw Ulysses waiting by the doors.  
“Hmmm” She hummed, a little idea popping into her head.  
‘Don’t do it, girl.’ The venomous voice said, a sigh evident under it’s words. Ignoring it, she slowly and quietly stalked towards Ulysses, making sure to keep her footsteps absolutely silent. When she got about two feet from him, she started to lean forward a bit, slowly reaching out her arms.  
“Your Highness.”  
She froze.  
‘No way. No way does he know I’m behind him. I haven’t made a single noise!’  
‘It is almost as if he’s a highly trained assassin, trained to listen to even the smallest and most insignificant of noises for his target.” The voice snarked in a flat tone. She was still frozen in her position, hoping that he was just guessing. However, she was proven wrong when Ulysses turned his head to give her a stern look over his shoulder, his blood red eyes boring into her icy blues.  
‘Told you.’  
“Hellooo, Ulysses. How are you?” She said, shooting straight up to stand behind him. She leaned back on her heels and swung her arms back and forth, making herself the picture of innocence.  
“Wondering why the princess of Valencia is trying to sneak up behind an assassin.” He answered, his tone suggesting that he knew what she was trying to do. Though his voice was scolding, the small quirks of his lips said otherwise. Spending more than two months with him, Lucette has learned that Ulysses was not a very expressive person. He shows his emotions through body language, and even then it is sometimes hard to see to the untrained eye. Luckily for her, she has much experience on that matter.  
“I was just making sure that your skills were still acute. Can’t have those things getting dull.” She said, covering her tracks. “Besides, I’m here to see our new soldiers.”  
Ulysses nodded, opening his mouth to say something, only to be cut off when the door opened to reveal Bishop. He walked out towards Ulysses, only to freeze when he spotted Lucette.  
“Ohhhh, you’re back. I enjoyed the peace while it lasted.” He hissed. Lucette glared at him.  
“Oh look!! It’s the Ugly Duckling’s brother! The ugly, uneducated, egomaniac, piece of scrap metal tied together with cheap yarn, unneeded mistake.” She hissed back, hitting Bishop in all the right spots, making him shake with anger.  
“That’s-”  
“Uh hem.”  
The duo stopped their arguing to look at Ulysses, who was giving them an unimpressed look. Seeing this, the both of them hurriedly recollected themselves, appearing as if they weren’t just bickering like children. Bishop beckoned the two of them into his lab, giving Lucette one last sharp look. Ulysses followed, but the look he gave her signified that she was gonna get a lecture later, making her grumble quietly.  
‘Why do you let him goad you so easily? You already know you have more importance than him, so why rise to the bait?’ The venomous voice asked, sighing softly.  
‘It is not MY fault! Ever since day one of his creation, he holds himself as if he is Uncle himself! Thinking he is sooo important just because he creates things for the Armada. Ha! There are other beings out there that could do better if we gave them the opportunity and money.’ She thought back, her feet stomping slightly. The voice was going to reply but silenced when she laid her eyes on the being on the table.  
"If you are wondering, Commodore." Bishop's scratchy voice hissed out. "This was the only way of keeping him alive, and the only way of cleansing him of his impurities." The hunchbacked clockwork shuffled past him. On the table was a perfect Marine clockwork, cleaned of all the blood and gore from the battle.  
“Woah. Wait, where’s Hauke?” She asked, looking around to see that the other brother wasn’t in the room.  
“Well, that one is being a little...difficult.” Bishop answered. Lucette grew worried.  
“Where is he?”  
Bishop pointed his staff to a different room and she followed, not caring if anyone followed. Pushing open the curtains, she was met with the sight of Hauke tied down to a metal table, struggling to get free.  
‘Dammit, Bishop!’ She thought as she ran over and looked him over. His missing hand and eye were replaced, the new cybernetic one glowing with a faint grey glow, focusing on her. He was covered with a bloodstain white sheet, though it was slowly falling off with his struggles.  
“Calm down. Calm down. I’m gonna free you, but you have to be still.” She spoke softly, laying a gentle hand on his bare shoulder. He immediately stilled, his body tense. Seeing this, she started to unbuckle the leather straps around his wrists.  
“Your brother is safe. He is in the other room and will arise soon.” She softly explained, knowing that would be his most prevalent worry. She felt him relax a bit at her statement and continued on.  
“Are you in pain? You should not be awake yet.”  
He shook his head, reaching up to unbuckle the straps across his chest when she got both of his hands out.  
“Where am I? What happened to my hand?” He questioned once he got the strap out of his mouth, staring at her quizly.  
“You are currently in Valencia in the Royal Palace in the Torture-I mean Bishop’s laboratory. You were being fixed. That’s why you have a robotic hand and why everything in your eye is most likely...clearer. From the fact that you’ve been restrained, it seems that Bishop didn’t get to your mind.” She said, finishing with the restraints around his ankles and stepping back. She watched as he sat up and tried to get off the table, only to blush and quickly look away when the sheet around his waist fell, confirming her suspicions about his clothing. Or lack of it.  
“Shit.” She heard him curse under his breath, and the rustling of the sheet. When she peeked back, she saw that he had it wrapped around his waist and his cheeks were dusted with a slight pink hue.  
“Well, I-I am going to get you some clothes. Wait here.” She said, darting out of the room to the main area. She was greeted with the sight of Ulysses and Bishop standing in front of Wolf, who was off of the table and standing at attention. When Wolf saw her enter the room, he made a deep bow.  
“Your Highness.”  
She stopped for moment to look at him clearly. He still looked relatively the same, except for the tiny scars on his face and his cybernetic eye, identical to Hauke. He sounded almost the same, but with a new monotone, emptiness tone to his voice.  
“Hello Wolf. Hope you are not feeling any pain.” She said, going back to her task.  
“I am not. Thank you for inquiring, Your Highness.” He answered, standing back to attention.  
“Good, good. Your brother is in the next room, if you are looking for him. You’ll have to wait for a bit though, he is a bit...undressed.” She continued, opening a closet and pulling out a golden decorated midnight black musketeer coat with matching pants.  
‘Damn, no shoes.’  
‘Guess he is walking barefoot.’ The voice snarked.  
“Then I will wait for Your Highness’s permission before I go to see him.” He replied. Nodding at his answer, she stuffed the clothing she was able to find in her arms and hurried back behind the curtain. Hauke was sitting on the metal table and staring off into space, jumped a bit when she came in.  
“Here. This was all I could find. I’ll have a new uniform made for you, later.” She said, handing him the clothes and turning around to let him change.  
‘Peek.’ the voice commanded.  
‘WHAT?! Why?’ She asked, practically shouting at it.  
‘You gotta.’  
‘That’s not a logical answer!’  
‘Fine, you asked for it. I wanna take a small, teensy-weensy, little peek at him to see if he’s as good looking under his clothes as he is in them.’  
‘You pervert! That’s violation of his privacy!’  
‘Think of it as his payment for saving his life.’  
‘You are absolutely disgusting and have a severe lack of shame.’  
‘I know and I do not have a single care.’ It snapped, growing irritated.  
‘Then I guess you will not care when I do this.’ She snapped back, shoving the annoying voice back into its prison, making sure she would not get out again.  
“Excuse me.” Hauke’s voice ripped her out of her head, too caught up in making sure the damn irritating voice would not be bothering her again. Or at least for a while. Turning around, she nodded her head in satisfaction. Hauke looked quite appealing in the uniform, is she don’t say so herself.  
‘Oh lord, I’m turning into her.’  
“Good. Now, I am going to fetch your brother. But a word of caution, he’s very different now. In both appearance and quite possibly in personality as well.” She warned as she walked towards the curtain. Poking her head, she saw Wolf standing to her left, waiting patiently.  
“He’s ready! I’ll wait out here to give you guys some privacy.” She explained, stepping out and holding it open for him.  
“Thank you, Your Highness. I will try not to be long.” He said, stepping into the room, only to be tackled by Hauke. Lucette giggled softly, letting go the curtain and walking over to Ulysses.  
“So, what is the plan for those two?” She asked, watching as he cleaned one of his throwing knives.  
“Well, if it suits you, I could take Sentus Optimus and have the other Hawkins brother become a trooper back in Grizzleheim.” He suggested, holding the blade up to the light and sheathing it.  
“Sentus Optimus?” She asked, confused by the name.  
“The boy you know as Wolf. His new designation is Sentus Optimus.” Ulysses explained, putting his full attention on her. She nodded in understanding.  
“Well, I was thinking that you could have Sentus Optimus and I make Hauke one of my personal guards.” She explained, picking up a small device from one of Bishop’s workbenches and started messing with it.  
“You have personal guards?” Ulysses asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She puffed her cheeks a bit in embarrassment.  
“No. But I’m going to. I’m going to talk to Uncle about giving me one.” She explained.  
“Very well. I will take Sentus Optimus and you could make the brother a part of your “personal guard”” Ulysses confirmed, Lucette able to hear the small amusement when he said personal guard.  
“Hey, don’t laugh. It is going to be a real thing. You’ll see.” She vowed, barely able to keep herself from laughing. At that moment, Wolf-Sentus Optimus walked out from the room with Hauke trailing behind him. Judging by the expression on Hauke’s face, he wasn’t particularly happy, but he looked relatively content.  
“Soo, how did it go?” She asked curiously. The brothers glanced at each other and Hauke sighed.  
“Your Highness, if it isn’t too much to ask, my brother and I have a request.” He began, his voice wavering slightly. She raised a dark eyebrow in interest.  
“What is it?”  
“Well, since I am going to serve the Armada and most likely will be staying Valencia for now on, would it be a problem if…” Hauke trailed off, looking to his brother for help. Sentus sighed and stepped forward.  
“Your Highness, my brother and I wish to request for our younger sister, Eira, to be brought here to Valencia to live with us.” He said straightforwardly, making Hauke sigh deeply. Lucette perked up in surprise.  
“You have a sister too?!” She asked incredulously, staring at the boys with wide eyes. When the duo nodded their heads, she sighed loudly and looked up at the sky.  
“Any more siblings I need to know about?” She asked.  
“None that we know about.” they answered, synchronized in their small shoulder shrugs, freaking Lucette out a bit.  
“Good. Very well then, that’s an easy request to fill. Would you like to go get her personally or would you prefer one of my officers do it?” She asked, gaining her composure.  
“Personally, Your Highness. She is very young and we have taught her to be wary of outsiders.” Sentus explained. Lucette nodded her head and smiled, looking up at Ulysses who was watching the conversation from a wall.  
“Well Captain, it seems we have to take another trip. How long do you think it will take to get Grizzleheim from here?” She asked, begging with her eyes to take them. Ulysses stared at her with a blank look for a bit then sighed.  
“If we leave now, we’ll be able to get there by tomorrow midday.” He calculated, his lips thinning from what she knew in concentration.  
“Good!” She said, emphasizing with a clap of her hands. “Then we could leave now since we should already be prepared and go-Ohhhhh, nevermind I can’t go.” She said, the light in her eyes dimming as her lips pouted, slouching against the table.  
“I’m guessing Lord Kane wants you to give him a detailed report?” Ulysses guessed. She glumly nodded.  
‘Dammit.’  
“Then I shall take these two to retrieve their sister, alone. We should return in three days at most.” Ulysses said, stepping away from the wall and heading to the doors of the lab, the Hawkins brothers following behind. Lucette sighed and nodded, watching them go.  
“Have fun.” She murmured, mostly to herself. When they disappeared from sight, she let out a loud exhale and looked around.  
“Well, guess it’s time to find Uncle."


	7. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits of the past are coming back to bite more and more, followed by a major new player onto the game board. One who seems to have a sinister plan regarding the princess and those close to her. And with her, a burning question. Who is she really? And what does she want with Lucette?

Chapter Five  
  
Black hair shaded green eyes as Militus Terrus ,or Terrance as he is more known by in this part of the Spiral, watched from over his tankard of yum as Adrian Devereaux had a fit over from what he could hear “Those damn clockworks”. It was difficult to restrain his sharp smirk when he saw the still bleeding wound on Devereaux’s neck from within the folds of the clumsily done bandage. From what Lucy wrote in her letter, the wound was her doing.  
“And Teach, you got some fucking explaining to do! Who was that woman and how the hell does she know you?” Devereaux asked, his eyes spitting fire at Teach. Terrance snorted softly, amused at Devereaux’s ignorance. Typical pirates, never knowing who they are actually fighting against, instead choosing to remain within their ignorance and believe in ridiculous propaganda.  
“That woman,” He started, glaring back at Devereaux. “Is-was my fiancée. Lucette Favero, the Crown Princess of Valencia.” Teach explained with a sigh.  
“You had a fiancée? That was your fiancée? Kane’s niece, that terrifying woman from the tunnels, used to be your fiancée?” The witchdoctor, Chamberlain asked repeatedly, staring at Teach incredulously.  
‘Unfortunately. If only I knew. I would have never let come you within a mile of her.’ He thought darkly, his eyes turning into daggers aimed at Teach. When Teach confirmed Chamberlain’s questions with a silent nod, Devereaux threw his hands up in frustration.  
“Great! A woman scorned! The worst kind! Not just any woman, a princess!” Devereaux ranted, his voice echoing despite the loud chatter.  
“Wait, you said that she was your fiancée. What happened and would it explain why she was with the captain after us? Princesses do not normally chase after pirates personally.” Chamberlain inquired, making Terrance’s eyes narrow as he remembered that incident. That incident that raised tensions between Marleybone and Valencia and completely shattered his princess’s heart.  
  
_Loud footsteps echoed through the palace hallways as Terrus ran towards Lucette’s rooms. His heavy panting audible through his mask as he raced to be the one to tell Lucy the bad news. He did not even knock as he arrived, bursting into his friend’s suite.  
“Lucette I have to tell you-!” He shouted as he dashed in, freezing in place as he was met with the sight of Alma trying to wake the fallen princess. From his position, he could see a letter held in her hand, a wax seal with a human woman holding a bone and wearing a crown showing its arrival from the Teach family. Opened. The clockwork maid settled her eyeless gaze on him, making his heart leap into his throat when he recalled his loud and unannounced entrance. He thought he was going to be commanded to leave, only to be surprised when Alma sighed.  
“Come, help me wake her. You know her better and more intimately, evidently.” She said. Letting out a sigh of relief, he closed the door and went on his knees beside Lucette. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled a perfume vial out and uncorked it, taking a small whiff and nearly gagging. Holding it near Lucette’s nose, all he had to do was wait a few seconds for her to respond. Just as he thought, the second he started whaffing the smell towards her, her eyes darted open as she sat up and started gagging at the smell.  
“Are you alright, Lucette?” Alma immediately asked, putting a hand on her arm.  
“Yes, I’m alright. I was reading a letter from Eddie and it said-” She cut herself off as her eye widen in realization.  
“Lucette, did he…” Terrus trailed off as he watched the tears gather in her eyes. One sob sneaked from her lips as she tried to stifle them, the rest following as she finally gave into her sorrow. Ignoring Alma, Terrus pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling his coat and shirt soak through with her tears. Alma, seeing that Lucette was in good hands, stood up and walked to the entrance of the suite, opening the door and looking back at the duo once more.  
“I am going to go retrieve something for her to eat. Stay here with her and provide comfort. She needs your support now more than ever. Do not fail.” And with that she was gone. As he turned the words over in his head, he felt movement on his chest and looked down to see glassy blue eyes staring up at him with hopelessness and heartbreak.  
“Terrus?” She murmured, so quietly that he had to lean down closer to properly hear her.  
“Yes, Lucy?” He asked, rubbing his hand up and down her arm as he felt a shiver run through her. Tears started to run down her face again as she tried to speak.  
“Did-did I d-do something wrong? Was I not good enough for him?” She asked, his voice cracking in the middle of her questions.  
‘What?!’  
“What? Lucette, how can you think that? You are the princess of Valencia, the niece of the hero who saved the entire Spiral from Napoleguin’s reign of terror! What more can that lowly scoundrel want from you?!” He asked, taking her by the shoulder and holding her back to look at him.  
“I-I don’t know. Then why did he choose someone else?” She asked, her eyes looking up to him for help. Unfortunately, she will find no help there.  
“HE DID WHAT!?” Terrus shouted, completely losing whatever cool he had left. Lucette only picked up the letter from the floor and handed it to him, tears once again starting to fall when her eyes saw the words written there. Taking it, Terrus scanned through the letter, his eyes widening as he read.  
  
Dear Lucette,  
  
I know you have noticed that I have been growing distant from you since the last time I visited. You most likely have been wondering why. By the time my letter reaches you, I would’ve made an announcement regarding our engagement. Before I tell you why and what is going on, I would like to tell you that despite this and despite what you will feel about me after, I did enjoy the times we have spent together. The times as children and the times as young adults will be kept closest to my heart even if you will throw them away. The bright summer days of running around in the gardens, playing hide and seek in the mazes, playing in the snow during winter, and jumping into piles of leaves in autumn. The days of spring when you would weave together dozens of flower crowns for the few special people in your heart and would show them to me with such pride that it made you glow with such a light that remembering it now makes my heart ache with sorrow and pain.  
Lucette, my deepest apologies, but I am canceling the engagement between us. Permanently. I can not go on playing pretend and be forced into an unhappy marriage to a woman I do not love. Not when another has already claimed my heart. Yes, I am in love with another woman. I cannot tell you who she is or what she looks like for her safety, but I can tell you that we met at brothel when I went on an outing with my friends.  
It was surely love at first sight for when her eyes met mine, I felt a feeling I never felt with you before. It was as if I have been blind before and the sight of that angel made me able to see clearly. And when we kissed,such euphoria! As if the nectar of the Aquilian gods themselves was dripped onto my lips. Forgive me Lucette, but I have never felt such a feeling, such a rush of emotion with you as I did with her. That very night we made love, watched over by the full moon. We have been meeting each other in secret for over two months now and we plan on eloping as soon as I make the announcement.  
Lucette, I have never asked anything of you in the past so I must ask you of this now. Please forgive me for breaking that promise I made to you so many years ago. Forgive me for breaking your heart. All those whispered promises of love I have made to you in the past were nothing but the foolish, empty promises of a young boy. What I felt for you was not love, but instead a darker, more passionate emotion. Lust. Mother always said that people get lust and love twisted around with each other and would constantly say that they are in love with someone when they truly were not. I fear we have fallen prey to the same trap as well.  
The only feelings I truly had for you were friendship and lust. Nothing more and nothing less. I beg of you Lucette, please tell your uncle to leave the two of us in peace. We want nothing more than to live in tranquility and have a happy life together. I know I am being cruel, asking this of you when you are suffering from heartbreak. But heartbreak is not forever, you will find someone else, easily enough. Your title, fortune, looks, and personality will-have attracted many suitors before and will again.  
Goodbye, Lucette. This will be the last letter I will send to you for Lord knows how long. If I never see or hear from you again then I will not press. You can keep all of the past gifts that I have given to you and do with them whatever you please. My family will send back all of the gifts you have given me if that is what you desire. I have kept some to remind me of you in the future as years past by. I will be watching out for you in the future for all the things you’ll do as Queen of Valencia. I hope that you’ll be able to find someone who will truly love you for you and will treat you like the queen you are. Farewell, old friend.  
Sincerely,  
 **Edward James Teach**  
  
  
  
‘Che cazzo è?! Quel pezzo di merda! Quel cazzo stronzo! Merda!’ Was all that could go through his mind as he finished reading that utter shitstain of a letter. The lies and crimes revealed in the letter making him see red.  
‘HOW DARE HE? HE HAS BEEN CHEATING ON HER FOR TWO MONTHS? SNEAKING AROUND BEHIND HER BACK WITH WHO? A FUCKING WHORE?! AND THEY ELOPED?! HE DID NOT EVEN HAVE THE DIGNITY TO STAY AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES?!’ was all that he was able to think of through the red haze over his mind. He nearly ripped the letter apart but reason stopped him in time.  
‘Do not let your anger blind you. Take the letter to the Supreme Commander, he will want to read this as well.’ He reasoned, stuffing the letter into his pocket while trying to restrain himself. Inhaling and letting out a long sigh, he buried his face in Lucette’s curls, trying to get a handle on himself before speaking to her.  
“Gattina, I am going to take this to the Supreme Commander. Is that alright with you?” He softly asked, looking down at her. Her eyes flashed up at him for a moment, only to look back down and stare at the floor.  
“Yeah.” She whispered, her blue eyes empty as she got lost inside her head once more, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. It felt as if someone was squeezing his heart as he watched his friend suffer, unable to do to truly help her beside provide comfort and support. She is lost in a stormy skyway with no ship to pull her to safety as his mother would say. At that moment, the door opened to reveal Alma holding a tray with an assortment of fruits. Seeing her arrive, Terrus stood up and walked over to explain the situation.  
“Teach has eloped with a prostitute that he has been meeting with for two months and cancelled the engagement. I am going to take the letter to the Supreme Commander.” He said. From Alma's gold painted lips came forth a dark growl, the only show of her anger.  
“Quel fottuto bastardo! How could he? She gave him everything a man could ever desire and he throws it all back in her face! Disgraceful pezzo di merda.” She growled, keeping her voice low so that Lucette wouldn’t overhear. Not that she is in the right mind to overhear. He nodded his head in agreement with her statements, feeling his temper rising again, but held himself back. Alma eventually turned her elegant mask to look at Lucette, its expression softening.  
“Has she spoken to you while I was gone?”  
“Only a bit. It was not good, though. Questions about her ability.” He said simply, knowing that Alma would know what he meant. The maid sighed sadly.  
“Well, it is something at least.” She said then turned back to look at him once more. “Take that offending letter to the Supreme Commander and report back to me about his decision of the course of action.” She commanded. Nodding his head and bowing, he spared one last glance at Lucette and left the room. Heading to the Council room, he knocked three times on the mahogany doors, entering when he heard the Commander’s angry voice growl out “Enter”.  
“Your Majesty.” He greeted with a low bow, keeping his eyes on the floor in respect and fear.  
“What is it?” Kane demanded, already irritated with the engagement’s cancellation without reason. Swallowing nervously, he took out the letter and held it out.  
“This is a letter from Edward Teach that Her Highness received this morning regarding her engagement. It explains why Teach cancelled the engagement and what he plans on doing.” He explains, letting Kane take the piece of parchment from him and watched as he read it. He began to grow more nervous as he heard Kane started to growl and the paper wrinkling in his hands. Finally Kane exploded, dropping the letter on the floor and slamming his hands onto the large table.  
“That bastard! He ran off with some puttana?! He played my niece for a fool and made her dance to his tune! Sneaked around behind her back and for what!? Qualche porca puttana! Figlio di puttana! And he thinks he can get away with this? That he will stab my niece in the back and live happily ever after with his whore?!” He raved, pacing back and forth behind his seat as the Elites watched.  
“He eloped?” Queen asked, disgust showing through. Deacon answered instead.  
“It makes sense. Why else would he cancel such a beneficial engagement? Younger humans have a tendency of going with their emotions rather than with their reason, after all. And Teach is not a particularly ambitious man, Your Majesty.” Deacon explained, turning his face towards Kane who stopped pacing and was now standing behind his throne like chair.  
“Would you have me seek him out and arrest him, Your Majesty?” The titanic Elite, Rooke asked eagerly, making Terrus mentally roll his eyes. That clockwork’s desire for battle is far too obvious sometimes. Kane growled again but shook his head.  
“No. Unfortunately, we have the Grand Design to worry about and the pirates and Resistance are already spreading our soldiers thin. We cannot waste valuable time over that **dog**.” He answered, his voice deepening when he said dog.  
“However, Teach cannot hide for long. I have suspicions that there is more to this than it appears.” Kane explained.  
“You believe that this lover of his may be a pirate or Resistance member?” Deacon asked, tilting his head slightly in question. Kane nodded his head.  
“Or he himself.”  
“But if that is the case, then why would he break off his engagement with Lucette? If he was a pirate or part of the Resistance, then would it not be wiser to marry the heir to the throne of such a powerful world and twist her mind to their cause or use his future power to make things run smoother for them? By pulling this stunt, he just “shoots himself in the foot” as some would say.” Queen asked, confusion etched onto her face despite its expression not changing.  
“Maybe so, but as I have said, I have only suspicions for now. But even so...Deacon.” He said, shifting his focus onto the Spymaster.  
“Your Majesty?”  
“Keep an eye on the Teach family. Their lack of reaction or response to this is very unusual of them considering their reputation. Especially that of the mother.” Kane ordered.  
“Sophia Thérèse Teach, formerly Phélypeaux.” Deacon commented, shifting his cane into his other hand. Queen’s face snapped to him  
“The noble family from Polaris? There are survivors? I thought all of them beheaded in the first Penguin Revolution?” Queen asked, perking up at the mention of the old family. Deacon shook his head.  
“Most of them, yes. But a handful were able to escape with a good half of their fortune into other worlds, mainly Marleybone. They married into other noble families and mostly faded out, taking other noble surnames. They provided some Polarian secrets about their strategies and ambush spots during the war.” Deacon explained, then turning to Terrus.  
“Prepare a ship to Marleybone and start packing. Take only plain clothes. I will explain the rest at the docks. Meet there within two hours.” He commanded, Terrus bowing his head in confirmation and turning to leave. Only to be stopped.  
“Wait.” He heard Kane’s voice say, freezing him in his tracks. He turned around to look at the Commander  
“Yes, Your Majesty?” He asked with a small bow. Kane stared at him for a few minutes then asked,  
“How is Lucette taking the news?” He asked softly. Terrus fidgeted under the Commander’s gaze for a second as he debated how to inform him about her misery, until he let out a small sigh and decided to tell him truthfully.  
“She is absolutely devastated, Your Majesty. She could barely speak a word and when she does, she…” He trailed off, the memory of it all flashing before him.  
“She what?” Kane persisted, his stature tense.  
“She, she blames herself, Your Majesty. She believes his elopement was her fault.” He said simply. He saw Kane’s hands tightened into fists and tensed, waiting for another outburst.  
“I see.” He said, sounding as if he was restraining himself from ripping something apart. That something being Teach. “I will go see her. Continue on with your mission. Deacon, if you uncover any information regarding Teach or that secret lover of his, report to me. Immediately.” He commanded.  
“Understood, Your Majesty.” Deacon replied with a curt nod. Kane turned back to the other Elites.  
“Then meeting dismissed.” He ordered and walked out of the War room to presumably speak with Lucette. Later that night, a couple minutes before he is due to leave, he decided to pay a visit to Lucette, to see how she is doing and to say goodbye. Quietly cracking open the door, he peeked through to see if Alma was anywhere. Seeing it empty, he opened the crack wider and stepped in, silently shutting it behind him. Seeing her bedchamber light on, he walked over to the doors and opened them. Not seeing Lucette in bed, or anywhere within the room, he had a small moment of panic, only to relax when he saw the balcony doors open.  
‘Not surprising. She loves watching the stars when things get rough.’ He thought as he strolled out onto the wide balcony, seeing the back of her white nightdress by the railing. He walked over to stand beside her, his shoulders brushing against hers as they both watched the heavens sparkle and shimmer majestically.  
“You are leaving again, aren’t you?” Came a soft whisper, her pale pink lips barely moving with the words. He only nodded his head in response.  
“Will you tell me where?” Came another, the longing bleeding through. He only shook his head, knowing that she would think that it was confidential. He did not want to bring up any painful memories of that bastard, not now, not when she seems to be calm.  
“Oh.” She said and fell silent. He swallowed as a soft, smooth, smaller hand grabbed his own, grasping tight as if he was about to be blown away.  
“You-you will return, won’t you?” She asked, her voice choking up as she tried not to cry. Soundlessly, he turned to her and pulled her in close, rubbing her back as she let a few tears escape from their prison. When her tears had run out, he stepped back to see her face clearly and softly rested his forehead on her own, his light greens boring into her icy blues.  
“I swear, to the sun and moon, to the skyways that make up our home, to the Armada that protect us from all harm, to the stars that you love so much, to the green hills of my home, and to you most of all, that I will never, ever abandon you, Lucy. When the whole Spiral becomes your enemy, I will be right there to defend you for all eternity. Never will I turn my back on you, especially when you need me the most. Do you believe me?” He asked, seeing the lingering doubt in her eyes. She thought for a few seconds, her eyes darting down and then looked back up at him, the hint of a slight smile at the corner of her lips.  
“Yes. I do. You have never lied to me before, and I know you will not start now. But I still will worry.” She answered. He smiled, satisfied with that.  
“I know. You always do. And I am more than fine with that.” He said, tensing when he heard the suite doors open. Lucette only glanced in the direction of the noise, and looked back to him.  
“It’s Alma.” She said sadly, knowing what that meant for him. He sighed and nodded his head, giving her one last tight hug before lifting himself over the marble railing of the balcony, starting his descent down into the gardens, as Lucette leaned over and watched.  
“Not even a good night head butt?” She called down, an amused tone in her words. He smiled, climbed back up and softly knocked his head into her own making her laugh a bit, a warm feeling blooming within his chest at the sweet sound.  
“We are getting too old for this, Lucy.” He scolded jokingly, not minding the continuation of the age old childhood tradition.  
“Maybe, but I like it. It’s...ours.” She said, staring down at him wistfully with gentle smile.  
“Yeah, ours.” He repeated, unlocking his gaze from her memorizing gaze to start climbing down, landing with a soft rustle in a hibiscus bush. Looking back up at her, he waved goodbye. Seeing her wave back, he pivoted around and sneaked off to through the gardens to the docks.  
‘I swear to you, Lucy, I will not rest till I have brought Teach down onto his knees before you and make him beg for your forgiveness. Not before I make him suffer for and regret betraying us both. Not until all the tears you have shed for him is paid back in full.’ He vowed, melting into the darkness of the Valencian night._  
  
“Terrance.” A male voice brought him back to the present, the memories fading away. Looking over he was met with the questioning stare of Blaze de Bouff, his one eye looking down at his hand and raising an eyebrow at him. Following his gaze, he was shocked to see that the tankard had been demolished, nothing left but sharp splinters of wood and metal digging into the skin of his hand, blood already leaking out through the cuts. Cursing under his breath, he took the offered handkerchief and started to meticulously cleaned the small wounds, hissing at the tug of the sharp wood embedded in his hand. He heard Blaze sigh and felt a hand on his shoulder guiding him to stand up, and lean on him.  
  
Putting some gold coins on the table, Blaze led him out of the tavern, not before clicking his tongue, making something tiny scitter across the tavern floor and into his coat pocket. Walking out into the cool air of night settled Terrance’s mind some, the pain lessening a bit. Opening the door to the place Blaze called home, Blaze eased him down onto a chair and left to retrieve the med kit, coming back with a bowl of water. Placing the items down on the table, he dragged a stool over in front of Terrus and seated himself onto it. All of this made Terrus raise a questioning eyebrow at Blaze, a barely noticeable smirk on his lips.  
“You know I can do this myself, right?” He asked. Blaze merely raised his own eyebrow at him.  
“Yes, but it seems we need to have a discussion about what happened back there.” He replied seriously, giving Terrus a look before focusing on his work. Terrus flinched, both at the pulling and at Blaze’s statement, hoping that he would have overlooked that.  
“It was noth-Ah!” He yelled as Blaze roughly yanked a long splinter out of a wound, giving him a sharp look.  
“If you say “it was nothing”, I will do it again” He said, his words cutting deeper than the wounds on his hands. Terrus glared at him.  
“Just got lost inside of my head, that is all. Bad memories.” He explained vaguely, wincing as he felt Blaze yank out another splinter.  
“You do know that if it wasn’t for that device and I, you would have lost vital information regarding the pirates’ next move, vital information that could have cost us a map piece. You could have endangered the Grand Design all because you got lost inside your head. Terrus, you have been getting lost inside of your head too much. This is not the first time you have done this either, you have been getting stuck inside of your head all week and it has something to do with Teach. Either you tell me what is going on with you that is getting to the point of getting in the way of gathering information or I will inform Spymaster Deacon of this new development!” Blaze threatened, his voice rising as he ranted at Terrus. Terrus’s head snapped up, his eyes widening in shock and a bit of fear.  
“No!”  
“Then start explaining. Now.” Blaze demanded, dabbing at the now cleaned wounds with warm water and taking out a roll of bandages; wrapping up Terrus’s hand neatly. Releasing a sigh, he began to explain.  
“A couple of years ago, before you were fixed, Luce-I mean the Princess was engaged to Edward Teach, set to marry him when she turned sixteen. However, three months before her sixteenth birthday, Teach made a public announcement that he was cancelling the engagement, without a reason and without Marleybone’s or Valencia’s permission. When I went to tell Lu-the Princess the news, I found out that she had received a letter that morning from Edward and it revealed the reason why their marriage was cancelled.” He paused for a moment, feeling the anger boiling up again, took a deep breath to calm himself and continued.  
“He was cheating on her. Sneaking around behind her back to meet with some prostitute he supposedly fell in love with. They both eloped right after he made the announcement, to where, we did not know. Or so we thought.” He said, his anger sneaking out through his voice. Blaze sat back, done with dealing with Terrus’s hand and looked at him.  
“And then?”  
“We found out. Oh so honorable Eddie was breaking a law. He was caught smuggling illegal items into Marleybone with a young woman, presumably his secret lover. They were both arrested and sentenced to death. Only the woman received her punishment. The Princess asked for Teach’s execution be pushed back a couple of days, out of pity. Only to regret that show of pity when Teach, Adrian and the rest of their little crew broke out of the prison ship.” He explained, flexing his hand and feeling little pain. Blaze returned from putting away the kit and sat back down, his eye narrowed in thought.  
“So that is why his execution was pushed back. I always thought that it was due to the Supreme Commander extending some sort of mercy to him.” He murmured, making Terrus let out a harsh snort in dark amusement.  
“The Supreme Commander would have made his execution as soon as possible and would have given him the most painful one possible. The only reason he did not was because the Princess begged him not to. Her heart is too soft sometimes, able to forgive things that she would not forgive herself for. That is not to say that she forgave him, oh no, she most certainly did not, but she wanted to set an example for the people. “Proper administration of justice” she said.” He said, softly, shaking his head with a slight smile at the memory of that conversation. It had almost diverged into a full blown argument, but he was able to calm himself and she knew why the punishment meant so much to him; luckily ending on a good note.  
  
  
_“I know you want him to be punished for what he did, as do I , but we can not let our thirst for vengeance get in the way of doling out proper justice. I am a Princess first and foremost, I must be an example for the people.” She said, laying a gentle hand on his arm while looking at him in desperation of making him understand.  
“You may be a princess, but you are a person with feelings too.” He argued, trying to understand her logic.  
“I know but Valencian laws come first; Valencia always comes first before my own feelings. What will the people say if they see their princess punish a man, not for his crime against the law, but for his crime against the princess personally?” She asked.  
“On the contrary, Lucy, they would not mind a bit to see that disgrace punished for what he did against you. You are more loved than you think, Lucy.” He answered smugly. She laughed, the sound echoing throughout the garden.  
“I know the people like me, Terrus, but I doubt it is as much as you say.” She answered, smiling widely now. He scoffed.  
“You do not believe me? Wait until the parade tomorrow. Then you shall see.” He said, confidence radiating off of him as he shifted the elaborate halberd at his side. Lucette raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smirk on her lips.  
“Alright then, I shall take your bet. I bet you 50 gold coins that it is not as much as you say it is.” She betted, hopping off the marble railing to stand closer to him, her hands on her hips. He smirked back at her.  
“I bet 30 gold coins that it is as I say or more.”  
“Deal.” She said, holding out her hand.  
“Deal.” He repeated, shaking her hand._  
  
  
  
“I vowed that I would make pay for what he did. My anger will not be sated until until he is put in his place.” He explained, standing up to walk over to a nearby window, staring up at the stars. He heard footsteps behind, and felt Blaze settle next to him, admiring the heaven’s jewels.  
“I understand that you and the Princess are close, Terrus. Do not give me that look, It is obvious in the way you speak so fondly of her. But she would not want you endangering both the mission and yourself this way. You have to get yourself together. Teach will be punished, this I assure you. But for that to happen, we need to focus on the present. Not the past.” Blaze lectured softly, turning his head to glance at Terrus who sighed and nodded his head.  
“Yes, sir. I understand.”  
“Good.” Blaze said, turning back to the sky. After stargazing for a while, Terrus exhaled loudly and turned to Blaze.  
“Come, we have to deliver the information to…” He trailed off, looking to Blaze in question. He caught a slight twitch of Blaze’s lips, the smirk being held back at the last second.  
“To the Commodore. The pirates plan to split up. Chamberlain is going to try to head to Cadiz to “rescue” Wolf and Hauke Hawkins. Teach and Devereaux are going to look for the next map piece.” He informed, stepping back from the window and heading over to his desk; sitting down and pulling out a small silver canister. Terrus’s head snapped over to look at him, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
“Is the fool mad? Cadiz is the most well guarded place in Valencia! To go there would be nothing short of suicide!” He exclaimed, shocked by the audacity of the withdoctor. Blaze nodded his head, taking something out of his pocket and holding it up.  
“Luckily for us, this little thing was able to hear everything. When you write to the Princess, send her my thanks.” Blaze said. In his hands was what appeared at first glance, a small glowing bug, but when looked at closer, one could see that the bug was no living being but a small and inconspicuous listening device, designed to get close to targets and record conversations when the two spies cannot. Terrus watched as Blaze wrote something on a piece of paper and stuffed both that and the bug-like device into the canister.  
“I shall. I need to start packing though. I have head to Aquila in two weeks and I have not even thought about where I will stay when I get there.” Terrus said, rubbing his forehead at the mere thought of all the other work he has to do. Blaze glanced at him, a small smirk noticeable.  
“Go rest, Terrus. I will keep watch. Worry about your work, when you have a clearer head.” He commanded, turning back to his own work. Terrus nodded, cursing when a yawn slipped out through his lips. Listening to Blaze’s order, he heads to the bed in the next room and lays himself down, not bothering to take off his boots. The last thing he thought of before he was taken to the realm of dreams was of Lucy’s eyes and how beautiful they looked when they reflected the stars.  
  
  
  
  
Unknown to the two spies, soon after they had left the tavern, a new player decided to enter the chessboard and the tavern. As soon as she entered, the entire tavern fell silent, staring at the newcomer with interest mixed with fear. Her lips curved up into a dark smile, loving the feeling of power their fear gave her. She strolled through the silent crowd, her smile widening as they hurried to make way for her, no one daring to get in her way. She stopped when she reached the bar, turning to look at the crowd.  
“Why so silent? I thought I was in a tavern, not a cemetery. Carry on.” She said, an order disguised as a suggestion. Warily, the patrons resumed their previous activity, but the uneasiness remained. Smiling, she turned to the bar keeper and flipped him a gold coin.  
“Three of my usual.” She ordered, one for herself and two for the two women standing behind her. Passing the two drinks to her crewmates, she picked up her own and dropped it right next to Adrian, plopping herself on a stool next to him, flashing him a sickly sweet smile when he glared at her.  
“What the hell do you want, Stormy? I’m busy.” He growled, already knowing how she is. She gasped in fake shock.  
“Adrian, how could you think so lowly of me? And to think that I was going to extend a hand to you.” She moaned dramatically, her grin showing her amusement.  
“What do you mean, Stormy?” Cyrus asked. She glanced at him, her grin widening.  
“I mean that I heard about your little run in with the Armada. It seems that you have made yourself a personal enemy of Valencian royalty.” She explained, laughing at the shock on their faces.  
“How did you know that? And who are you?” Edward asked, his body tensed at the presentation of info. She raised a dark eyebrow at him, amused at his ignorance.  
“My my, little Eddie, I am aghast. Adrian, you have certainly failed in your job as a captain.” She taunted, knowing that Adrian’s ego was easily bruised.  
“Do I look like a teacher to you?” Adrian growled at her, getting an eye roll from her. Honestly, this man acts more like a spoiled child than a grown pirate captain.  
“Very well then, I will do it myself. After all, I would not want you to pass on your incompetence to your crew.” She insulted casually, ignoring Adrian’s growl of anger, focusing her attention on Teach.  
“The name is Cassandra Capstan, but everyone knows me as Stormy. A pleasure to meet you, Edward Teach.” She introduced, feeling immense satisfaction when she saw his eyes widen in shock.  
“You’re Stormy Capstan? Captain of the Silent Wolf?” He asked. She performed a deep, mocking bow, the large black feather on her wide brimmed hat following her movements.  
“The one and only. I see my reputation stretches far across the Spiral.” She said, pride swelling within her chest at his knowledge.  
“What does the infamous Stormy Capstan want with a small crew like us?” Cyrus asked, looking at her with wary look.  
“As I said, I am willing to lend you a hand with your royal pain. That is, if you accept my help.” She said, her voice as sweet as honey, slithering through the boys’ ears.  
“What do you get out of this little arrangement, Stormy? Last time I checked, you don’t do things for free.” Adrian challenged, looking her right in her flame like eyes. The air in the tavern suddenly dropped, everyone within a mile radius of the group feeling a chill crawl of their spine, sending frightened glances toward the purple and black garbed pirate.  
“Let’s just say that me and the little princess have some official business to take care of.” She said, her voice deep and snake like, dark intentions hidden yet made clear within her tone.  
“V-very well then, how are you going to help us?” Edward asked, breaking the tense silence, covering up the waver in his words.  
“Well, my shadows have heard that the little princess has gained two new warriors in her dollhouse and apparently they have a little sister in a little village in a certain place. The princess is very fond of children and would be very angry if someone ever say, borrow, the people close to those under her command.” She suggested nonchalantly, picking at her claw-like nails.  
“You want us to kidnap someone?!” Edward exclaimed, shocked at what she was suggesting.  
“Oh of course not. You all will be continuing on to your next location. I will be doing the kidnapping. Once I do, we will meet up in Cool Ranch and wait. This will bring out not just her royal highness, but also that human Armada captain you all had a run in with” She explained, grinning when she spotted Adrian perk up at the mention of the officer. Edward turned to Adrian, his voice pleading.  
“Adrian, we can’t. We are already down two people and with Cyrus’s insane plan of going into Cadiz, we might just lose another. We are already being hunted down by the Armada, we do not need to be taunting them.” He begged pathetically, his grey eyes wide with fear.  
‘Cadiz,hm? And alone? Moronic fool. He will not last long. Oh well, I don’t the whole crew, just the key players.’ She thought silently. Adrian, ever the impulsive one, ignored Edward’s pleas and held out his hand to Stormy, his aglow with battle lust.  
“Deal.” He said, making both her and her shadows grin with dark amusement.  
“Deal.” She repeated, curling her hand around his own, binding him to her until the end of their arrangement.  
‘Better watch out, Lucette. Wouldn’t want that pretty little light of yours to be snuffed out.’  
  
  
  
  
  
Sentus Optimus watched as his brother furiously paced back and forth on the deck of the Imperial Interceptor, the tip of his broadsword tapping the wood beneath him with every step. He knew what his brother was worrying about, he himself thinking of the same thing. What will Eira think of them? Will she even recognized them?  
‘Will she recognize me?’ He thought turning his head from his brother’s worrisome pacing to watch the skyways of his homeworld, feeling a sense of nostalgia at the feel of the cold wind common to his home. After all, out of the two of them, he is the one that changed the most; shocking even his twin brother who has been beside him for his entire lifespan. How would their younger sister, so easily frightened by strange and unnatural things, react to her older brothers being half machine, half human?  
‘There is no way to know until we get there. For now, focus on bringing her to Valencia.’ He reasoned, turning to his brother.  
“Hauke.” He called out, his brother’s head snapping up to look at him with wide eyes, a mirror image of his own. Seeing the message in his eyes, well eye, Hauke walked over to stand beside him, turning his head to stare at him.  
“It will all be fine, do not worry. If she does not listen to me, then she will definitely listen to you. You still look and sound the same as before. She will recognize you the most.” He assured, his voice not quiet as monotone as other clockworks. Hauke sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping as he released the tension in them.  
“I should have known you would know what I was thinking about.” Hauke said, letting out a soft chuckle. Sentus nodded.  
“Of course I would, even if I am changed, I am still your older brother. I know you better than you may know yourself.” He answered, a slight teasing tone in his words, even if his voice was still monotone. Hauke let out a loud laugh, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stifle himself.  
“Still think you are the eldest brother, hm? Even though Mama always said I was born first?” He teased back, his grey eye twinkling with amusement. Sentus let out a soft snort.  
“Mama took pity on you. Did not want to crush your pride.” He answered.  
“If it helps you sleep at night, Wolf. I mean, Sentus.” Hauke said, cursing when he hurriedly corrected his mistake. Seeing his brother starting to panic, he decided to assure him.  
“Hauke, calm down. If calling me by my old name is easier for you, then you may. Only in private, though. My designation is still Sentus Optimus to everyone else.” He said.  
“Thanks, Wolf. I know you do not want to remember all of the mistakes attached to that name, but I-I just-”  
“I know, Hauke. Do not worry about it.” Sentus interrupted, cutting Hauke off. He heard Hauke sigh, whether it be from relief or from sadness, he did not know; but even still, the brothers stood next to each other, watching as their village port crept closer. When the ship docked, the brothers stood at attention, waiting until the Commodore stepped off the ship to trail behind him.  
“Is your home within the village itself or at the outskirts?” He asked, glancing at the duo questionly.  
“Just outside the gates, Commodore.” He answered. Following his directions, the trio found themselves outside the village gates, following a small path up one of the hills. Right then, Sentus noticed that there was the smell of smoke carried by the breeze.  
‘What?’ He thought. However he was greeted with the foreboding sight of a tall black plume of smoke rising from over the hill. He froze and glanced at Hauke, sporting the same expression as him and thinking the same thing.  
‘Eira!’  
He took off up the hill, Hauke right on his heels, the only thing going through his mind was his sister’s face and the possibility he did not want to comprehend. When he made it up the hill, anger and despair threatened to overcome him. His home, **their** home was up in flames. The hungry flames consumed everything, not a single inch of their hut left untouched.  
“Eira!” He heard Hauke call out, his voice tainted with distress and weighed down with anguish. They ran till they reached as close to the hut as they could without getting burned, the heat making sweat bead down his forehead.  
“Eira!” He called out, hoping, praying to all the gods he knew that his sister was still alive. He then heard a distant girly scream, not from within the hut but from behind it. Dashing to the back, he was met with the sight of a purple and black garbed human figure carrying his sister, who was screaming and trying her best to escape from her captor’s clutches, thrown over their shoulder like a sack of flour. Overwhelming rage took hold of him, making him charge towards the figure, drawing out his halberd to strike for their back. The figure stopped walking and glanced over their shoulder, fire orange eyes looking at him with malevolent interest.  
The figure turned around fully, showing that it was a female, cocked her head at him and smirked. She pulled out the long halberd from off her back and pointed it at him. Expecting her to charge at him he stopped and went into defensive position, only to be confused when she started waving it in the air, as if drawing a symbol. His confusion turned into fear when he saw the flame like symbol appear in front of it, glowing as brightly as the woman’s eyes for a few seconds before disappearing. Suddenly, a ring of fire surrounded him and from the shout of alarm behind him, the same thing happened to Hauke and most likely the Commodore.  
“You all are early. I was expecting you to come when I was long gone. Oh well, this works even more in my favor.” The woman said, voice as casual as if she were speaking about the weather.  
“Release our sister and I may spare you.” He threatened, not even thinking about keeping that promise. The woman looked as if she was thinking for a moment before looking back at him with a sharp smile.  
“No, I don’t think I will. You see, Wolf, I need your baby sister for a little plan of mine. I cannot give her back to you until her part in the plan is done.” She said in a mocking tone as if she were speaking to a simple child. He growled.  
“Buuuuut, if you tell your little princess to come to Cool Ranch and she actually shows up, then I will gladly let your sister go.” She continued.  
“And if we do not?” He heard Hauke ask. The woman grinned, showing off her sharp white teeth.  
“I could use a little privateer on my crew.” She said simply, turning his entire body cold despite the heat around him.  
“And judging by the expressions on your faces, I don’t think you will like that very much, so I suggest you all deliver my message. Now, I have a ship to catch and pirates to meet up with, so this is, for now, goodbye. Ta ta!” She cheerily said, waving goodbye and letting out a loud whistle.That was when he heard loud footfalls coming from the hill behind her. Suddenly a large cat like thing ran from over the hill, it’s orange flame like glow shining as bright as the sun. The creature roared at him, showing off its large white fangs. The woman dropped Eira carelessly on top of the stone like saddle, making her let out a loud yelp of pain, his fists curling into fists to restrain himself from charging through the flames surrounding him. Hopping on to the creature and grabbing the reins, she threw one last glance over her shoulder at them.  
“And don’t worry about the fire. It’ll wear off in a couple of minutes.” She said and with that she snapped the reins and took off, disappearing over the green hills along with his sister. As she said, after a few minutes the ring of fire faded away, leaving nothing but ash. He saw Hauke start to run and grabbed his arm, holding him back.  
“Don’t. She is long gone by now.” He said. Hauke looked back and forth between him and the direction the woman went, until he finally gave up, falling on to the ground, Sentus falling beside him while trying to support him.  
“Hauke, we need to get back to Valencia. We need to tell the princess about this. She can get Eira back.” He said, trying to get his brother to stand up.

"Hauke, please! You need to get up!"  
“We need to return to Valencia and inform Lucette and the Supreme Commander about this. Hurry! If you want your sister back, then we need to move!” The Commodore yelled, his brother’s head snapping up at the sound, a new fire alight in his eye.  
“Let’s go. We have work to do.” He said, his voice cold with an icy sort of anger, one he has never witnessed within his brother before. Together, they both stood up and followed the Commodore back to the ship, both sparing one last glance at their childhood home, now almost nothing but a few piece of wood and soot.  
‘I swear, Eira, we are going to get you back. No matter what it takes.’ And with that he followed the Commodore back to the ship, Hauke ever beside him, leaving the burning hut and their destroyed home.


	8. The Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Valencian royals are told of the new opponent, new plans are made and the game speeds up as a new major piece is introduced to the princess.

Chapter Six  
  
  
“She did what!?” Lucette asked, not believing what she was hearing.  
“Magic. Particularly fire magic. She drew some strange symbol in the air and then suddenly we all were surrounded by fire. She then called for some sort of fire cat, as large as a Dragoon with fangs as long and thick as my arm. There was no way we would have been able to stop her.” Ulysses explained, his red orbs glancing up at her. She sat back in her throne, eyes wide as she comprehended what she had just been told.  
“Wait!” She suddenly shouted out, making everyone look at her in question. She looked up at Ignatia who nodded her head and zoomed out of the Throne Room. When she disappeared, the entire room looked in confusion at Lucette who merely smiled back.  
“She’ll be back about…”  
‘3...2...1.’  
“Now.” She said, right as Ignatia zoomed back in through the doors, holding a large book in her tiny arms. Dropping the book on Lucette’s lap, Ignatia lands on top of the back of the throne. Opening the book, she flipped through a few pages, looking for that page…  
“Aha! Ulysses, did the symbol she drew look like this?” She asked turning the book towards him to see a picture of a bright orange flame like symbol.  
“Yes, exactly like that.” he answered, raising a thin eyebrow at her when she let out an excited squeal, her eyes bright.  
“Uncle, do you know what this means?” She asked, turning to Kane.  
“Yes and I do not like it. This is much worse than I thought it would be.” Kane answered, not as happy as Lucette was at the discovery. She frowned, already knowing the reason for his displeasure.  
“But Uncle, this woman, she’s a wizard! She knows magic. Real actual magic! Not the creepy ugly hoodoo the pirates practice.” She said, her excitement rising. Her Uncle gave her a look.  
“Lucette, have you forgotten that this woman seems to want to hurt you? Her having magic is not something to be happy about. If it is as Ulysses says, then she is powerful and trained. If she wants you, personally, to meet her in Cool Ranch then she must have quite a problem with you.” He explained, bringing her back to reality. She sighed heavily, not liking that part.  
‘He is right. A child is in danger and I am sitting here thinking about how exciting it is that someone with magic is over on this side of the Spiral. I’m acting more like an empty headed school girl than a princess of a powerful kingdom.’ She thought, her lips turning into a small frown before she came back to the world.  
“You are right, Uncle. My soldiers need my help and they must come first. So, what do we do? We do not have any defenses against magic.” She asked, looking to Kane. He in turn, looked at Bishop.  
“Can you create weapons against magic?” He questioned, her smirking over his shoulder at him, knowing that he could not.  
“U-uh pardon m-me Your M-Majesty, but but I-” He stammered nervously, bringing a satisfied grin to her face.  
“You can’t, can’t you?” She called out smugly, not wanting to miss a chance at embarrassing him, especially in front of Uncle.  
“W-why you insolent chi-”  
“Bishop, she asked you a simple question. **Can you or can you not?** ” He said, his voice growing dark with irritation.  
“....No, Your Majesty.” Bishop finally admitted after a short silence.  
‘Ha! Not so smart now, are you?’ She thought smugly, leaning back in her throne. Until she realized that since Bishop was useless, they had no defense or offense against this woman.  
“Your Majesty, If I may.” Ulysses asked.  
“Proceed.” He granted.  
“I know someone who would be a magnificent help to us. He is an engineer of the Valencian Assassins and has done some work with technology against magic.” He said, Lucette perking up instantly.  
‘An engineer? That has worked with magic?’  
“Where is he?” Her Uncle asked, interested.  
“In Florenza, Your Majesty.” He answered. Her Uncle nodded and turned to her, making her sigh as she recognized _that_ look.  
“I will get dressed.” She said, rising from her throne. She had no problem going on missions with Ulysses, on the contrary, she loved working with him. But she was hoping to take a nap after the meeting, it helps her mind clear. Guess not.  
“Good. Go and meet this engineer, request his help and if he provides you the help you need, report back to me. Understood?” He ordered, standing from his throne as well.  
“Yes, Your Majesty.”  
“Yes, Uncle.”  
“Then meeting dismissed.” He ordered, he and the Elites separating and leaving the throne Room. Walking down the dais, she stood in front of Hauke and Sentus, looking at them with an apology.  
“I’m sorry that this is taking so long. As much as I want to go after this woman, we must do this carefully so that no one gets hurt. A wizard has not been seen on this side of the Spiral for decades, so a pirate with the power of a wizard is a large threat. One that we do not know how to fight against.” She explained calmly. They both nodded their heads in understanding.  
“We understand, Your Highness.”  
“It is better to go slowly and be prepared than to go quickly and be taken by surprise.” Hauke said solemnly, his one human eye faraway. Judging by the quick pitying glance Sentus gave him, it had something to do with their past. One she does not want to pry into.  
“Yes.” She said softly.  
“And I received a certain device from Servus Decimus with some interesting information.” Ulysses said, pulling out a familiar bug like device from his coat pocket to hand over to her. Her eyes brightened as she saw her little invention and took it from Ulysses, pressing the top of the bug’s back to listen, holding it closely to her ear. After a few minutes of listening, she pressed the back again to silence the audio message and looked up at Ulysses with blue orbs wide in disbelief.  
“Has he officially lost his mind? Is the poor man mad? Cadiz? He would not be able to even get past the stormgate! And even if he did, by some miracle get to Cadiz, he would not last three minutes!” She ranted, aghast at the new information of this suicide run. Ulysses nodded his head in agreement.  
“Agreed. Which is why I have devised up a plan for him to deliver himself right to us. I have already sent a message to Servus Decimus about and will tell you on the way to the capital.” He said, then turned to the Hawkins Brothers.  
“Prepare my ship to head to Florenza.” He ordered before she interrupted.  
“Actually Commodore, I was thinking about taking my ship.” She said, her cheeks puffing slightly as Ulysses raised a silver eyebrow.  
“You have a ship?” He asked.  
“Yes. Just got it yesterday. Uncle gave it to me as a reward for the job well done capturing-” She immediately stopped her sentence, shooting a quick glance at the Hawkins Brothers before looking back at Ulysses with a look.  
“Ah, I see. Well then I will get it prepared.”  
“Do not worry about it. Ignatia!” She called, hearing a loud groan behind her before she flew over to her.  
“Can you prepare my ship or at least tell my crew to prepare the ship? You do not have to come with me.” She asked, giving her her best puppy eyes. Ignatia sighed dramatically.  
“Fine.” And with that she flew off. When she disappeared, Lucette looked back to Ulysses.  
“Sentus, Hauke; can you two go prepare Ulysses ship for the trip to…” She trailed off and looked back up at Ulysses with a bit of confusion in her eyes.  
“Monquista.” He answered. She nodded her head and turned back to the brother duo.  
“Prepare to head to Monquista.” She ordered. The twins nodded their head in confirmation.  
“As how you command, Your Highness.” They replied and left the Throne Room, completely in sync. She shivered.  
“It is so creepy how they do things like that at the same time in the same manner.” She remarked, slightly freaked out. Ulysses let out a small chuckle.  
“They’re twins. Their minds are more connected than normal siblings.” He answered. She nodded her head and looked back at him.  
“I’m going to change. Should I wear a particular attire?” She asked. Ulysses’s lips pressed together in thought until he finally answered.  
“Wear your uniform. That way we won’t have to come back here and could just head to Monquista immediately.”  
“Very well then. You could go wait by the ship if you want. Just look for _The Cleodora_.” She said and left for her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, Lucette was walking on the docks to her ship a slight spring in her step.  
‘My own ship. I still can’t believe it. Uncle finally trusts me to go outside Valencia on my own. I can go anywhere in the Spiral! But first the mission.’ She thought excitedly as she made it to her ship. Standing on the dock beside it, she could not help but stare up at her beauty in awe and wonder. _The Cleodora_ was a magnificent ship despite being a frigate, fit for a princess in an adventurous mood. With 29 30 pound cannons and gold colored Valencian steel plating, she could take hard hits and return them just as hard. Instead of the traditional grey and brown metal, her own was made with a beautiful snowy white metal decorated with golden leaf motifs on the sides. A beauty and a fighter.  
“Your Highness.” Ulysses voice snapped her out of her reverie, looking up to find him standing on the deck watching her with an amused look.  
“I know your ship is enchanting, but I would like to reach the capital before nightfall.” He gently teased, receiving an eye roll from her. Quickly boarding the ship, she stood beside Ulysses and surveyed her crew. With 25 musketeers, 36 marines, and 20 Dragoons, she was well protected should a naval battle occur. Not that she was expecting one, she was only going to the capital after all. But should she ever go further out into the Spiral, she would be prepared. She rose her head to look up at the sails; to others it would seem as if no one was there but she knew better.  
  
Pursing her lips, she let out a loud, long whistle and waited. Soon enough, appearing as if summoned from the heavens themselves, 12 Battle Angels flew down from the rafters, falling into graceful curtsies as they landed before her. These 12 are part of the 32 brand new, updated Battle Angels that her Uncle had Bishop make for Queen. As a gift, Queen gave her a dozen of them, warning her to lead them carefully and to not be reckless. Not that she was ever reckless, either way.  
“Your Highness, we are ready to set sail.” The captain of the squadron of Battle Angels, Angelus Avis, said, gaining a grin out of her.  
“Then set sail for Florenza.” She ordered, receiving a curt nod from her who repeated her orders to the rest of the clockworks, setting them in gear. As the ship started to move, Lucette walked over to her cabin, she waved Ulysses to follow her; nodding her head at the two battle angels guarding the doors. The cabin was wide, spacious, and filled with luxurious furniture. Cushioned chaises from Aquila, Polarian styled chairs, a beautiful Wysteria style bed; it’s light blue sheets swaying softly with the ship’s rhythm. Connected to the cabin was a medium sized bathroom with a large Wysterian bath, the matching sink’s mirror gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight.  
“Ahhhh, sweet bed, how I have missed you so.” She murmured as she jumped onto the bed, her head sinking into the pillow.  
“Can you stay awake and away from the bed for more than an hour?” Ulysses asked, shaking his head softly in disapproval.  
“Away from the bed, yes. Awake, absolutely...not.” She said, already on her way to the land of dreams.  
“No, get up. You are curious about who we are meeting and I need to tell you the plan.” Ulysses ordered, picking her up from the bed and putting her on a chaise.  
“Uuuugghhhh, goodbye my lover. I will see you again soon. Hopefully.” She whispered sweetly to the bed, dragging the blanket with her as she was pulled off the bed and put onto the chaise.  
“You can take a nap after we talk.” Ulysses said.  
“Fine. So, tell me about this man we are meeting. Is he as loyal as you are to our cause?” She asked, resting her chin on the palms of her hands, paying attention now.  
“Of course, if not more so. He taught me everything I know now. Without him, I probably would not be here now.” He said, respect in his voice as he spoke of this man. Whoever this man was, he meant a lot to Ulysses.  
“He is highly intelligent and a very brilliant man. His creations have helped the Order for years and continue to do so. I believe you will like him very much, Favero.” He said, confidence practically dripping from his words.  
“Lucette.” She said suddenly.  
“Pardon?”  
“You can call me Lucette now. I mean-if you want to. It’s not an order, more like a suggestion.” She said bashfully, picking at the blanket in nervousness. Most people freak out whenever she suggested that they call her by her first name instead of the long, tiresome titles. She does not think Ulysses will freak out, but the man is unpredictable.  
“...Very well then, Lucette.” He said after a brief silence and an eyebrow raise from him. She stared at him in shock.  
“What?”  
“You do not have a problem with it?” She asked.  
“No. Should I?” He asked, giving her a confused stare. She shook her head quickly, her curls slapping her face.  
“No, no! It’s just, people usually make a big reaction when I tell them that.” She explained, smiling slightly.  
“It is your name. If you want people to call you by it, then they should. It is your name and it is your decision to use it how you see fit.” Ulysses said.  
“Thank you, Ulysses.” She said, sighing in relief. “So, what is this magnificent plan of yours with Chamberlain?” She asked, laying down on the chaise.  
“I sent a message to Servus Decimus to somehow lead Chamberlain to Isla Sistina in Monquista. It is where the Monquista branch of the Assassins resides.” He explained, sitting down on a high backed chair in front of her.  
“And then?”  
“We will give him what he wants.” He said, casually. She tilted her head in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing.  
“What?”  
“He wants to rescue “Wolf” so badly, then he will. Only, it will not be Wolf there to meet.” He explained, his blood red orbs glimmering with malice as his lips curled into a devilish grin.  
“Ohhhhh, I see. This will be interesting then.” She remarked, her mouth turning into a sly smirk.  
“Indeed. It would be good for the brothers as well. They still have a lot of... tension over what those damn piratis done to them.” Ulysses commented, his lips curling into a slight snarl. She nodded her head in agreement, her expression into one of sympathy.  
“It’s rather sad, don’t you think? One brother arrested and turned into a pirate, only to be left behind by his allies and cut down so brutally. Then when he finally gets better, he goes home to find his home in flames and his sister taken hostage by a magic wielding pirate. Not to mention, that his brother only joined the pirates to help him and is also cut down alongside him and forced to serve in the military of another world. It’s seems as if the Spiral is against this family.” She remarked sadly. Ulysses nodded.  
“Indeed. There is no worse feeling than that of being the one responsible for your brother’s suffering.” Ulysses explained, his expression darkening, making her uneasy. Didn’t Ulysses have a brother?  
‘Well **had**.’ She thought sadly.  
“So, my birthday celebration is coming up.” She said loudly, doing her best to pull Ulysses out of his mind. His eyes focused back on her.  
“Yes. Nineteen years of age, aren’t you?” He said, his face softening slightly.  
“Yep. Finally nineteen. Annnnd Uncle is hosting a huge ball in my honor.” she said, her voice turning into one of suggestion, as she gave him a look of hope.  
“Yes?”  
“And I was wondering if you would be able to...bring your fiancée?” She asked, her voice slightly begging. She received an eyebrow from him.  
“You want to meet Lavinia?” He asked, his tone saying that he was interested.  
“Well, I mean, if she wants to come, it is not an order. I am merely curious, but you have no obligatio-”  
“I will. She would be delighted to go to the celebration of your birth. Is there a theme this year?” he asked with a soft smile. Letting out a huge sigh of relief, she nodded her head to his question.  
“Yes, this year will be Polarian Winter Court.” She announced happily, rolling her eyes at his questioning look. The same look her Uncle gave her when she gave him that answer.  
“Polarian Court? Why that?” He asked.  
“Have you seen their court dresses? They are absolutely gorgeous! And there are so many ways to design them, I want to see what the people will come up with and all the designs they could think up.” She explained, growing more passionate as she talked, her eyes filled with a bright fire.  
“Yes I have and they are. But-”  
“Before you ask why I did not just do a masquerade ball, I wanted to do something different. Valencia is known for its costume parties and masquerades. No offense, but it almost seems like all the parties we throw are masquerades, I want to try something different.” She further explained, a groan of irritation escaping her at the memory of the little argument she and Uncle had.  
“I understand. Well, this will be interesting then.”  
“Whether in a good way or a bad way, we shall see.” She agreed. Then seeing as their discussion was finished, she hopped off from the chaise and leaped for the bed.  
“Ah, my darling. I’m home.” She said with a relieved sigh, sinking to sleep. Until a knock sounded at the door.  
“Yes?”  
“Your Highness, we have docked in Florenza.” Came the answer from Avis, her voice cutting through the silence. Hearing that, she put her head in the pillow and made a loud weeping sound, not actually crying; just making the noise.  
“Come now, Lucette. We have work to do.” He said, rising from his seat and walking to the door. She let out a loud sigh and got up, following after him. They both walked out of the cabin onto the deck. The old capital of Valencia, Florenza, is a big bustling city full of unicorns, guinea pigs, and humans alike, peacefully coexisting beside each other, much like the rest of Valencia. Walking down onto the dock, she turned to Avis.  
“Did you bring him?”  
“Yes, Your Highness.” The angel replied and then ordered for the Dragoons to fetch the being that Lucette asked for. Out of the hull of the ship came out led by the reins was a Clockwork Steed, gleaming brilliantly in the warm sunshine. Its icy blue cybernetic eyes scanned over the the clockwork soldiers before settling on her. Smiling, she walked over, a small skip in her step. Antal has been beside her through all the military parades, processions, and celebrations throughout the years, growling and snapping at anyone who dared to get too close.  
“Alright boy, today will be a little different. Uncle is not here to guide us and we do not have a specific location, so you are just going to have to follow my lead.” She whispered to him, already seeing the calculations flying through his head. He snorted at her, nudging at her hands in understanding. Satisfied with that, she pulled herself onto the saddle, grabbed the reins and looked at Ulysses.  
“It is going to get crowded and chaotic. I do not have another horse either, so you can either walk beside me within my guard or you can ride behind me.” She said, laughing when Antal gave a loud snort when he heard the latter option.  
“I do not think he will like that very much though.”  
“That is alright, Your Highness. I will walk beside you and watch for saboteurs.  
“Very well then. Where are we heading?”  
“You see that building not to far behind the old palace?”  
“Yes.”  
“That is our destination, but we cannot enter with so much attention on us. So head to the old palace and I will explain the rest there.  
“Very well then. You got that, Antal?” She asked, receiving another snort from him as an answer.  
“Good. Angels!” She called out and as always, they land around her in formation, pulling out their pistols and rapiers.  
“Ready, Your Highness.”  
“Good. Everyone else, guard the ship and standby. We will be back shortly.”  
“As how you command, Your Highness.” And with that she and Ulysses head off into the city. She hadn’t bothered to try to hide her face or her clothes, their would have been no point in doing that considering that her odd eye color that was her trademark would have given her away instantly. Not to mention her ship. As she rode through the city, cheers, praises and endearments sounded out, people rushing out to get a glimpse of the princess.  
“Sua Altezza!”  
“Dio la benedica la principessa!”  
“Per la gloria dell Armata!”  
“Dominatus bless you, Your Highness!”  
“May Fortuna smile on you forever more!”  
A large grin slowly crawled upon her face, the love of her people washing over her in a warm wave of admiration. She smiled and waved, slipping into her princess personality seamlessly. As the crowd grew larger, the cheers rose even louder, making her barely able to think of anything else. Flower petals started to softly rain down on her, young girls throwing some from their house windows. But not everything works out well. As they got closer to the old palace, a voice rose above the others, the words turning her body cold.  
“The Resistance Prevails! Down with the tyrannical Kane!”  
Stopping Antal, she looked around for the owner of the voice, spotting a grey unicorn on top of a rooftop. Loud gasps and exclamations of surprise sounded throughout the street, eyes turning up to the figure. Unable to ignore something like that, she turned Antal towards the figure and walked closer.  
“Pardon you sir? Did you say something?” She asked, acting oblivious when in actuality she was daring him to repeat himself.  
“You do not hear me? Just like how you do not hear the cries of Valencia as you and your uncle’s toy soldiers destroy her islands? Your uncle rules over us with an iron fist and snuffs out those who dare to question his reign. You will be no different, human child. You will try to fill his shadow and his throne, but the enlightened ones know the truth. You are still nothing but an ignorant child who likes to play pretend and meddles into matters that she would best stay out of!” He ranted, the crowd around her shouting profanities at him, hurling words like sharp rocks as they screamed at him. She held out an arm, making the whole area fall silent.  
“Your Highness, shall I strike him down here?” Avis asked, stepping forward threateningly while raising her rapier slightly. She shook her head.  
“No. Instead we shall listen to his complaints and hear more about my Uncle’s “tyrannical reign”. After all, I am nothing but an ignorant child who likes to play pretend and meddles into matters that she would best stay out of. So educate me, Oh Enlightened One; tell me more about Valencia’s cries as she grows even more prosperous than ever.” She taunted, daring him to continue his foolishness.  
“Your uncle has locked Valencia and her people in their own home, hardly anyone is able to leave this world without ridiculous papers, ones that we have had no need for in the past. We are locked tighter than a barrel of yum on a stormy ship. What need does Kane have for our virtual imprisonment?” He asked, glaring down at her.  
“Are you blind, sir? Surely so, for if you were not, then you would see that if Valencia was as locked up as you say it is then the people would be struggling, profits and the economy would be low. Look around you, is this the image of a city in poverty?” She said, spreading her arms open wide, gesturing to the stone, red tiled roof houses, to the vendors lined up on the side of the street, their baskets brimming with their goods, to the marble and gold of the old palace where Dowager Queen Margherita resides.  
“If you have not noticed, sir, Valencia is a merchant based world. If all of the people were as imprisoned as you say, then we would be in deep financial trouble. As you can see, we are not.” She finished, feeling a sense of victory as she heard the murmurs of agreement flow through the crowd.  
“And since you are so curious about why there are so many restrictions on travel outside Valencia, then I shall tell you. The pirates are growing bolder!” She announced, drawing gasps of fear from around.  
“They seek to destroy our ships, our merchants, leech off of the people; they seek to destroy our way of life! The Resistance believes that my Uncle should fall and give his **rightful** power to them! Have they forgotten the time during the Polarian War? The time where pirates roamed everywhere and oppressed the innocents?” She asked the people around her, the crowd’s sounds of agreement growing even louder as the unicorn before her grew nervous.  
“My Uncle, Kane, the Supreme Commander of the Armada, risked his life and function to fight for this beautiful land and her people. He went to the land of Polaris himself and fought with his own sword and strength beside the thousands of brave unicorns, humans, guinea pigs, dogs, and monkeys from various worlds to protect us against the advancing army of Napoleguin. When King Casimir was sending valiant men and women to their deaths, with no plan or strategy, where were the Resistance then?” She asked, glaring at him with the heat of icy blue fire.  
“He gave us all valiant service that would have not been possible without him and what does he get as reward? Slander upon his name, disrespect, treachery, and ingrates of all forms because of you “Enlightened Ones”. Spat in the face by the very people he protected and saved from tyranny. You and your Resistance whisper false promises into the naive minds of young innocents and force them to constantly refuse the mercy my Uncle grants to them each time, until he is forced to finally free them from their torment and then, only then you all point your fingers at him and call him a merciless tyrant. The time of need for a resistance is long gone, sir. I suggest you remember that.” She finished, letting out a large sigh. The people around her were rowdy now, calling for the unicorn to be brought down and taken to Kane. Once again she held out her hand, letting silence fall once more.  
“Good people, do not judge this poor man harshly. I am sure that this man wants nothing more than the best for Valencia, correct?” She asked him, raising a dark eyebrow in his direction.  
“Of course, Your Highness.” He said humbly.  
“Good. As do my Uncle.You should speak to him of your worries. Angels.” She called, making two of her Battle Angels step forward.  
“Please make sure that this man sees my Uncle and that he knows of this man’s concerns. Make sure he says the truth and nothing but the truth.” She ordered. And turned back to the man. Seeing the nervousness and fear in his eyes, she decided to display some pity. Damn her.  
“If you truly fear for your life, then I shall hold the meeting off until I return and attend personally. Is that alright?” She asked gently, though she wanted to scream at him. With his nod, the two battles angels flew up and grabbed the unicorn by his arms, flying him away to the cheers of the people. Looking around and not hearing anymore protests, she spurned Antal on to the old palace. Dismounting, she climbed up the marble, turned around facing the crowd and took a elegant bow, driving them into a frenzy. Rising with a smile, she finally went inside, the doors shutting behind her.  
“Well, that was interesting.” Ulysses remarked.  
“That maggot infested minded fool! How dare he! Uncle is not a tyrant! Yes, he is not a perfect ruler, but how could he be? The second he gives a privilege, those Resistance idiots immediately claim that he is doing it to hide some conspiracy and then they do something that forces him to take said privilege away and they say he is imprisoning them!” She yelled, pacing back and forth furiously.  
‘Uncle does his best to give Valencia nothing but the best! Why can they not see that? If they spent a day in my shoes, they would see why Uncle does the things that he does! He does not do it to be unnecessarily cruel. So why?’ She thought sadly, tears gathering up in her eyes as her thoughts ran around her head. It hurt that people, their people, thought so lowly of her Uncle even if they are a tiny minority. He tries, he really does.  
“Lucette, do not worry about that close minded fool. He is nothing. They do not understand that for a new age to begin, the old age must fall. Lord Kane is doing his best and they are too blind to see that. You were perfect.” Ulysses firmly assured, holding her by the shoulders and looking her in the eye. Seeing his confidence, she nodded and reached up to wipe away her tears. Ulysses handed her a handkerchief which she accepted and wiped her tears away.  
“Don’t cry, Lucette.” He said gently.  
“I’m not. Not anymore. Just angry. Nevermind me, where to next?” She said, sniffling slightly, putting back on her serious face. Ulysses stared at her for a moment before finally sighing.  
“Very well. Follow me.” He said, walking to a distant shadowy corner, under the staircase. Turning to Avis, she whispered her an order.  
“Make sure no one comes in. Guard every entrance or exit.”  
“As how you command, Your Highness.” She answered and marched off. Following Ulysses, she was startled when she saw a small doorway opening to a dark tunnel.  
‘This was here? Since when?’ She thought bewildered, crouching under the doorway and closing the door behind her, enveloping the tunnel in complete darkness.  
“Ulysses?” She squeaked out softly, screaming loudly when a large hand grabbed her arm.  
“Lucette, it’s me.” Ulysses voice sounded out from in front of her. Calming her rapidly beating heart, she squeezed his hand tightly in reassurance.  
“Ok, I thought that someone else might have been hiding in here.”  
“These tunnels were made by previous generation of the Valencian Assassins over hundreds of years. The only way anyone could have been in here was if they were an Assassin.” Ulysses explained, leading them forward.  
“But that door is, well not obvious, but if someone were looking for it…”  
“Do not fear, Lucette. We have safety measures against that.” He said, calming her doubts. Knowing Ulysses, he was the sort of man who would have at least three back up plans in case that ever happened.  
“How much further?” She asked after a couple more minutes of walking in the dark.  
“Not much. Right about...here.” He said, stopping and releasing her hand. She heard some jangling chains and rustling fabric until she was suddenly blinded by bright sunlight. Closing her eyes, she blindly waved her hands around in front of her, squeaking when she felt large hands grab her under her arms, lifting her up like a child for a moment before her feet met what felt like stone. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that they were in what looked like an inventor’s workshop. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with various books on technology, engineering, and some ones about magic. But what really caught her attention were the multitude of creations lined up in between the books, the metals gleaming brightly in the sunlight streaming from the hole at the top of the high roof.  
“This is a base for Assassins? It’s so peaceful.” She commented, looking around in disbelief.  
“Grazie, Sua Altezza.” A voice rang out from behind her, making her jump around with a loud yelp in surprise. Covered in the shadows was a middle age man with ginger hair and a short russet beard. He wore the attire of a Valencian engineer, in various shades of red and light brown. Though his clothing looks harmless, the impressive sword hanging by his side and the rather sharp end of that compass he was messing with in his hands said something entirely different. And from the way he looked so comfortable walking with them, he knew how to use both of them.  
  
Seeing him, she quickly reached for one of her rapiers, only to freeze when Ulysses laid a hand on hers, stopping her in her tracks. She looked at him with a shocked questioning look.  
“Peace, Lucette. This is the man I was telling you about.” Ulysses reassured, and then turned to the man with a smile.  
“Mentore.”  
“Cristobal Auditore de la Faiz?” She asked, arching an eyebrow at him in slight disbelief. The man, Cristobal, preformed a deep bow to her.  
“At your service, Your Highness.”  
“It is nice to see you again, Mentore. It has been too long.” Ulysses interjected.  
“Indeed it has, far too long. What has brought you here, Grandmaster Ulysses? Shall we speak inside?” The man asked.  
“But we are inside.” She said, looking around confusedly. The man let out a small laugh in amusement.  
“Indeed we are, Your Highness. But I believe you would like my workshop better.” He said gesturing to a room off to the side.  
‘When did that appear?’ She thought confusedly, following the two men into the room, only to have her breath taken away. The shelves lining the wall were stocked with weapons of all kinds, strange armor, and more devices she has never seen before. But it was not those that shocked her, but the layout and the design of the place.  
‘It looked almost exactly like how Grandpa’s workshop is.’ She thought sadly. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine she was 7 years old again, and was watching Grandpa tinker on another toy for her, her little body fidgeting around on the stool in excitement.  
“When will you be done, Grandpa?” She asked curiously, her little voice showing her impatience. Grandpa smiled down at her and softly patted her head, receiving a laugh from her. They both looked up as the front door opened, revealing Kane, but not as he is now. He was wearing a plain white blouse under a sleeveless light brown vest with a stark white cravat tied around his throat.  
“Uncle!” She yelled, hopping down from the stool and making a beeline for him excitedly. Luckily for him, he was able to see her coming and shifted the supplies from one arm to another, giving him the ability to hug her when she ran into his arm.  
“Good afternoon,Lux Mea.”  
“Good afternoon, Uncle. Are you gonna take me to the festival now?” She asked, looking up at him with wide bright eyes filled with anticipation. Kane let out a soft chuckle, fondly patting the black curls she inherited from her father.  
“Let me put these things away and maybe if you get dressed in time…”  
“I’m getting dressed!” She yelled racing up the long winding staircase, the loud booming laughter of Grandpa and the smooth, velvety laugh of her Uncle.  
“Lucette?” Ulysses voice might as well have smacked her with the force his voice brought her out of the past. She blinked her eyes and reality seeped in. This was not her Grandpa’s workshop, it was someone else’s and Grandpa was not here. She looked behind her to see the man and Ulysses giving her concerned looks. Clearing her throat, she turned to them with a small smile, hiding the pain.  
“Oh no, do not worry, I’m fine. I am just amazed at all this.” She said cheerfully. She was not lying, she was amazed and very impressed by what she saw here. While Bishop’s lab was marvelous due to its size and overall grandness, she would strangle herself first before she ever says that outloud, but there was something about this place, the simplicity, but the multitude of inventions more than made up for it.  
“Grazie, Your Highness. I am honored that the princess likes my home. Now, what does the princess of Valencia and my old student have need for me?” He asked, turning back to them with a curious light in his eyes.  
“We have need of your engineering skills. Ulysses speaks very highly of you and your contributions to the _Valentinus Ordo Sicarii_.” She said, her voice slipping into her “Royal” tone. Cristobal arched a ginger eyebrow at her in surprise and then at Ulysses.  
“Why thank you Grandmaster. I do not deserve such high praise.” He said humbly. Ulysses smiled.  
“Do not be so modest. Without you, I would not be where I am today.” He said proudly. She cleared her throat, catching their attention.  
“As much as I want you both to catch up, unfortunately we are on a time limit. Mr.Auditore, recently Ulysses and two of my soldiers were confronted with a pirate who demonstrated something that has not been seen for years.” She said, looking at him seriously.  
“And what exactly would that ability be? If you do not mind me asking, Your Highness.” He asked  
“Magic. Real magic, the kind that wizards are taught. Specifically pyromancy.” She said, evidently catching Cristobal off guard. His eyes widen in surprise, turning to look at Ulysses then back at her.  
“Truly?”  
“Indeed, Mentore. And this pirate wants to hurt the princess personally.” Ulysses said.  
“We do not know that. She could just want to meet me about some business.” She said, pouting slightly. Ulysses only rolled his eyes at her weak defense and continued.  
“And this woman is holding a child hostage. Unless Lucette meets with her in Cool Ranch, she will not give her back. Lord Kane does not want her to go without some sort of protection against this woman.”  
“And Big Bird- I mean Bishop, is absolutely useless. Not that we did not already know that. So Ulysses brought me to you. So here is the question. Are you able to create something to defend against pyromancy?” She asked seriously, staring him down. He seemed to not be intimidated, instead he raised a hand to gently stroke his beard, his lips in a thin line as he strolled around the room.  
“I can, quite easily, with some help. But there is one problem.” He said, giving Ulysses a look before looking back at her.  
“For an object to defend itself and its owner from magic, it must have a piece of that magic type to recognize it.” He explained. Ulysses looked at him in confusion.  
“Like a conduit?”  
“No, not really. In a way like a scanner. For example, say you want a shield to defend you against Divination, Storm magic. In order for that shield to know that it must protect you from Divination, it must have a piece of that magic to know what it is, to recognize it.” She explained to him gently, recalling all the times that Big Bird, on the extremely rare occasion as a child, would explain a process of engineering to satisfy her curiosity and leave him alone. Cristobal looked at her with surprise and something akin to pride.  
“Exactly like that. Very good, Your Highness.”He praised, making her chest puff up with pride. Just a bit. Before she understood what he meant.  
“So you need a piece of Pyromancy. Where are we going to find that?” Ulysses asked, looking between them with confusion etched on his face.  
“Do not fear, Ulysses. Pyromancy is all around us. The Dragons, from whence pyromancy originated from, drew their power from the lava, volcanoes, fires, and magma of their homes. After the Great War between the Dragons, the Tritons, and the Giants, they fell into slumber and locked themselves away. During the war, the Dragons released their essence into into the element of their power. Fire. The most powerful source of fire magic is in magma.” She explained, the passion brightening up her eyes as she talked.  
“You seem to have a lot of knowledge about magic. Interested in becoming a wizard?” Cristobal asked with a smile. She smiled shyly and shrugged.  
“I wish, but I do not possess any magic. Not to mention if I did, then I would have to go to Ravenwood and leave Valencia behind. Even if it is for a little while, I do not think I would be able to bear leaving my home when it needs me the most.” She said sadly. She would love to go and learn magic, but she does not think her Uncle would allow it. He is very intolerant about magic in any form. Damn witchdoctors.  
“So where will we find a volcano close enough to Valencia? There are some in Aquila, but that is too far away. And as you said, we are on a time limit.” Ulysses asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
“There are two other volcanoes I know of that are closer. There is Dragonspyre and then there is a volcano in Skull Island. I would recommend Skull Island though, Dragonspyre is basically an empty haunted husk of a world. Spectres and monsters roam everywhere after the world got well, not destroyed, but severely damaged. In Skull Island, we would only have to face the natives, not to mention on the way, we could spring the trap you made.” She suggested. Ulysses looked up at the ceiling, his lips thinning in concentration.  
“Orrrrr we could split up? You go and get Chamberlain while I go to Skull Island and get some magma.” She asked. It would be easier to split up and get two tasks done at once than having to go back and forth.  
“Are you sure you will be alright with going to such a pirate infested place alone, Your Highness?” Cristobal asked, a bit of concern in his voice. She only shrugged her shoulders.  
“No, but we do not really have a choice, do we? One of my soldiers’ sister is being held hostage by a magic wielding pirate and then another pirate walking into a trap that we could catch for information. If we both go, then we would lose a possible source.” She explained, looking up to Ulysses with pleading eyes.  
“Lord Kane would have my head if I ever allowed you that. What if something happens to you and your troops cannot reach you in time or at all? What then?” Ulysses scolded, glaring at her with fiery eyes. She huffed and glared back.  
“Ulysses, it’s a simple retrieval mission.”  
“In a land of pirates.”  
“So? I have the Battle Angels with me and they are elite. They would be able to take care of a few measly pirates.”  
“Pirates have defeated Battle Angels before, Lucette.”  
“I know that, Ulysses, but-”  
“Why don’t I go with you?” Cristobal’s voice cut through their argument, freezing the both of them and made them look at him in confusion.  
“Pardon?” She asked, not believing what she just heard.  
“Why don’t I go to Skull Island with you, Your Highness? After all, I am still a Master Assassin and if it will set Ulysses and the Supreme Commanders’ minds at ease to have an Assassin with you, then I will be honored to fill that role.” He explained casually, as if he were talking about the weather.  
“That would be great!” She agreed enthusiastically, while Ulysses gave him a worried look.  
“Are you sure, Mentore?  
“Absolutely. Besides it does get tedious here in the Headquarters even with my inventions. It would be nice to get the blood running again. And I can watch over the princess.” He said. Ulysses eyebrows furrowed for a few moments as he seemed to argue with himself before finally sighing and nodding his head.  
“Very well, then.” He said, finally giving in. She mentally cheered in victory.  
“Before we leave, I need to speak with you about something, Mentore.” Ulysses said, halting her mental applause, then gave her a look. She stared back at him, not understanding the look.  
‘Why is he-’  
‘He wants privacy, you nincompoop!’ The venomous voice yelled out, its patience snapping. She flinched slightly at the volume.  
‘I thought I got rid of you.’  
‘You think to highly of yourself.’  
“Oh. Ohhhhhh, I-I get it. I’m just... going to go look at stuff, over here, by myself, not listening. Have fun.” She said awkwardly, taking small steps to the side before finally turning and walking back into the first room.  
‘That was so pitiful, I almost felt sorry for you. Almost.’  
‘Leccaculo.’ She said, thought, dismissively.  
‘Such a mouth for a princess.’  
‘Wonder where I got it from.’  
‘Can you blame me? I have to deal with you day in and day out.’  
‘Sounds more like a problem that is not mine.’ She retorted, picking out a book about Astral spells and opening it, starting to read.  
‘Has anyone ever informed you that you are a brat?’  
‘Yes, get in line behind Big Bird.’ She replied, putting the book back and was about to pick out another when something glistened in her peripheral vision. It looked like a long katar, a weapon from Mirage that she seen when the merchants would come to the palace. It was mounted up on the wall, and with the way it shone in the sunlight, it was well cared for.  
‘Most likely a prize from a fallen foe.”  
“Hmmm.” She hummed, reaching up to touch it.  
‘Do you think it is wise to do that?’  
‘I’m sure Cristobal would not mind. Too much. Besides, they are having a secret meeting and I will be quiet. I’m simply curious.’ She thought back, her fingers barely brushing against the handle.  
‘Curiosity killed the cat.’  
‘And satisfaction brought it back.’ She quipped back.  
‘Just...a...bit more.’  
“Don’t touch that!”  
A loud shout startled her, making her spin around so fast, that she tripped over her own feet, starting her descent to the floor. Only to be surprised, when her fall was halted by arms around her waist. Looking up, she was surprised to see that Cristobal was the one holding her.  
“Are you alright, Your Highness? That was quite a fall.” He asked, righting her up.  
“Yes, I am. Thank you for catching me.” She said sheepishly. She looked over at Ulysses who was looking at the katar.  
“I was just…” She tried to explain, but trailed off when Ulysses turned his intense gaze on her.  
“Why were you messing with something that does not belong to you?” He asked, his voice growling.  
“I-I was just curious.”  
“Ulysses, calm yourself. The princess was merely curious about it. She does not know who it belongs to. Just explain to her before you let your anger get the best of you.” Cristobal scolded gently, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Ulysses continued glaring at her, before finally closing his eyes and releasing a sigh.  
“You are right, I’m sorry.” He said after a long silence.  
“Are you apologizing to me or to Lucette?” Cristobal asked, arching an eyebrow at him.  
“No, it’s alright. It’s me who is to blame. I should not have touched something that did not belong to me without asking. I apologize to the both of you. Please forgive me” She said softly, lowering her head in shame.  
‘Stupid child, I warned you about that and you have proved me correct. Kane would have been ashamed in you. Idiotic brat.’ The venomous voice whispered into her mind, the sting making them echo louder than usual.  
“You are forgiven. If you were curious, all you had to do was ask.” Cristobal said.  
“I know.”  
“Even still, I do apologize, Lucette. I should not have yelled.” Ulysses said, backing away from the katar to stand in front of her.  
“Apology accepted.”  
“Now that that is done with, shall we go?” Cristobal said, letting go of her shoulder. It was only then that she noticed that he had a sparquebus strapped on his back with a bag swinging by his side.  
“Yes, but we cannot go the normal way.” Ulysses informed.  
“Ah yes, due to the festivities outside. I have a feeling that you have something to do with it, Your Highness?” Cristobal asked her, his eyes twinkling with amusement. She smiled slightly.  
“Just a bit.” She answered slyly. He let out a laugh and then turned to Ulysses.  
“Then I guess we will have to take the tunnel back to the old palace.” He said, making her groan. She really did not want to go back in that dark place again.  
“Is something wrong, Your Highness?” Cristobal asked, hearing her displeasure.  
“No. I just don’t like the darkness. I always feel like there is someone in there, waiting to strike when I least expect it.” She answered, shaking her head to shake off the fear  
“Do not fear, you have two Master Assassins beside you. If there was someone hiding in there, we would know and be able to defend you adequately.” He reassured, Ulysses nodding his head in agreement.  
“I guess I do feel better with two than one.” She agreed, feeling the anxiety in her chest lessen a bit.  
“Come, I will go down first and then Lucette and then you.” Ulysses said, already opening the hatch and hopping down. As said, she then hopped down and Cristobal followed soon after, closing the hatch with his descent. Taking hold of her hand, Ulysses led them through the tunnels and finally out of the tunnels into the old palace. She let out a loud sigh of relief as she stepped into the sunlit room.  
“See? That was not so bad, was it?” Cristobal asked.  
“I guess.” She answered with uncertainty. She looked up at the staircase, a sense of longing welling up within her.  
‘Not now, girl. You have a mission to do. When you are done, then you can come back and pay her a visit.’ She said impatiently.  
‘Yeah, your right.’ She thought back with a sigh. Then she had a thought.  
‘Do you think she is lonely?’  
‘Lonely? Most likely. Most beings are social creatures. But it is not like Kane keeps her locked away from everyone. She is allowed to have servants, to throw balls and parties, have the entire palace to herself, go outside and mingle with the common people, and even travel to other parts of Valencia with Kane’s permission, of which he rarely refuses. The times when he does are for her safety. So how can she be lonely? She has more freedom than any prisoner I have seen before.’ She said haughtily.  
‘Yes, but…’  
‘Stop worrying about it. You come and visit every now and then when you have absolutely no obligation to do so. If anything she should be grateful.’ She said practically sticking her nose in the air. Or at least, she thinks so. She merely sighed and nodded her head.  
“Your Highness?” Cristobal’s voice interrupted the mental conversation she was having with _herself_. Turning around, she saw Cristobal and Ulysses giving her concerned looks.  
“We have been calling for you for a couple minutes now and you have not responded. Are you alright?” Ulysses asked, the worry evident in his voice. She gave him a small smile in return.  
“Do not worry. I was just thinking. About visiting the Queen Dowager before I leave, but we do not have the time. When I return home, I will stop by.” She explained, then let out a loud whistle. Like before, her Battle Angels bowed before her.  
“Into formation. We are heading back to the ship.” She ordered. Heading outside, she gave Antal a soft pat on his shoulder and hopped up on the saddle.  
“Unfortunately, Mr.Auditore, I do not have another horse.”  
“That is more than alright, Your Highness. I much prefer traveling the Assassin way.” Cristobal said, stretching his arms outward before relaxing. She looked at him confused.  
“Assassin way?” She asked. He merely gave her a big smile.  
“While you are riding, pay close attention to the rooftops.” He merely said, his tone saying that he is hiding something. She arched an eyebrow at him before turning to Ulysses.  
“If that’s the case, then will you be following him?” She asked him. He thought for a minuted before nodding his head in confirmation.  
“Indeed. It would be better to watch from above now that I have an extra set of eyes. There seems to be little Resistance activity here at the moment.” Ulysses said. “We will meet you back at your ship.”  
“Very well then.” She said and with that, started to head back to the ship. The crowd cheered, she smiled and waved; blowing kisses occasionally. Until some movement appeared in her peripheral vision. Looking up, she was shocked to see a black uniformed figure and a crimson dressed figure running and climbing across the rooftops with the grace of a panther. While she wanted to watch and gawk in absolute awe, someone else had other ideas.  
‘Focus, child.’ She said, snapping her attention away from them and ahead. Finally she reached her ship, hopping off of Antal and handing the reins to a nearby Dragoon to take into the hull. She turned to the people and raised her hand high.  
“Per la gloria dell Armata!” She roared, the crowd echoing it back at her. With that, she gave Avis the order to set sail for Skull Island.  
“Send a message to the _Imperial Interceptor_. Tell them to meet us nearby the stormgate to Avernus. We will drop off the Commodore there.”  
“As how you command, Your Highness.” Avis answered and walked off, leaving Lucette alone. Or so she thought.  
“Your Highness.” Cristobal’s voice came from behind her, making her jump with a small yelp. Turning her head, she was shocked to see Ulysses and Cristobal above her, both crouching on top of the railing in front of the steering wheel, looking like satisfied eagles.  
“How did you all do that?” She asked, referring back to what she saw on the roofs. Cristobal smiled and jumped down next to her.  
“It is called Freerunning. It is an ability that is taught to all Assassins when they become novices. It's a much faster mode of travel, especially in cities.” He explained. A feeling of awe sprung up in her chest at the explanation. To do something like that so easily, it must take great skill.  
“Woah, amazing! Oh, Ulysses, I told Avis to send a message to your ship to meet us at the Avernus stormgate to drop you off, if that is alright with you.” She informed him, receiving a nod.  
“Good. It would speed up this mission. We can not waste anymore time.” He said, a sense of urgency in his tone.She nodded her head in agreement and then turned to Cristobal, childish wonder in her bright icy blue eyes.  
“Soooo, what else can Assassins do?” She asked, curiosity radiating off of her. Cristobal let out a laugh, and wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders, leading her to the side of the ship.  
“Well as protectors of the Spiral, we must be able to do borderline anything.” He started to explain, Lucette’s complete attention on him as he told her about the _Valentinus Ordo Sicarii_.


	9. The Joyful Flame: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lucette and Cristobal complete their mission, they rescue a young girl who will prove vital in the the near future. As time goes on, Lucette's mental stability is called into question.

Chapter Seven Part One  
  
“Sooo, say you and Ulysses got into a fight for whatever reason, who would win?” Lucette asked curiously. Cristobal smiles cheekily at her.  
“I would.”  
“He would.” She heard Ulysses answer from behind her. She felt her eyes widen in awe at the admission.  
“Really?”  
“Of course. He is the one who taught me all the things of an Assassin. He no doubt has some tricks up his sleeves.” Ulysses admitted. “And no, we are not going to duel for you.”  
“Damn it.” She murmured under her breath, prompting a laugh from Cristobal.  
“Your Highness, we are approaching the stormgate to Avernus. The _Imperial Interceptor_ has been spotted nearby.” Avis informed, her voice coming through the communicator clipped on her jacket collar  
“Good. Bring us close.” Lucette ordered.  
“As how you command.” She answered and the communicator turned off.  
“Ulysses, we are approaching your ship. Be ready.” She commanded.  
“Very well. If the plan goes smoothly and the trap succeeds, then it will be done with quickly.” Ulysses answered.  
“Good. We should be done with our own mission relatively quickly, even if we are met with resistance. Hopefully the natives will be cooperative.” She said worriedly.  
“Do not fear, Your Highness. If they won’t cooperate when we get there, they will when they see our power.” Cristobal said, confident. She only sighed.  
“I wish I had your confidence.” She murmured. There are times when she wished she had the arrogance and confidence that her family possessed. They never have any doubts about what they do and never doubt what they have done. Even her parents were like that and Grandpa would always tell her stories of his younger days where he was just as arrogant as Uncle would be sometimes. What went wrong with her?  
“Lucette, you are needlessly worrying again.” Ulysses distracted her from her depressing thoughts. Coming back to the present, she gave him a sad smile.  
“You know that’s just how I am. I have to worry from every angle and think of anything and everything that could happen in the realm of possibility. If I did not, then I would be a terrible queen” She explained. Ulysses only gave her look and then released a long sigh.  
“You have a point.” He admitted. She was going to say something else, but she spotted the _Imperial Interceptor_ in the distance. The _Cleodora_ pulled up as close as possible to Ulysses ship without touching.  
“Prepare to-Ulysses!” She screamed as Ulysses ran and leapt off of the ship. Luckily for her heart, he landed gracefully on the other ship’s railing safely without any problems. As he leapt down from the railing onto the deck, he threw a slight devilish smirk at her over his shoulder, prompting a fiery glare from her.  
“Have you officially lost your mind?! You could have fallen!” She yelled across the ships, ticked that Ulysses performed such a reckless act.  
“Peace, Lucette. I have jumped over greater distances before. That was nothing.” He boasted, irritating her even further. Cristobal, sensing the worry feeding her anger, hurried to reassure her.  
“Ulysses would not have done that unless he was absolutely confident in his ability, Your Highness.” He said calmly, slowing down her heart that was beating rapidly in fear. Breathing in and letting it out in a long sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, giving Ulysses another glare, but this one lacking anger.  
“Promise me you will not do that again. At least, not in front of me. I would like to live to at least 30.” She pleaded with a resigned sigh. Ulysses gave her a small grin.  
“I will not give you empty promises, Lucette. But I will try my best not to do it in front of you. Can’t have you dying from a heart attack at such a young age.” He teased, making her roll her eyes but still she smiled.  
“Very well then. As soon as you finish your mission meet up with us in Monquista.” She commanded, receiving a salute from him.  
“As how you command, Your Highness.” And with that, he ordered his ship to head through the stormgate. She watched silently as the _Imperial Interceptor_ disappeared into the swirling mass of clouds, releasing a loud groan of irritation.  
“Was he always so reckless and hard headed as a boy?” She asked Cristobal, prompting a laugh from him.  
“Oh, he was much worse, than he is now. You would have despised him if you two had met at that age. He had more arrogance than he does now; thinking that he was invincible as long as he had Ezio.” Cristobal’s tone turned sorrowful as his blue eyes went faraway into the past. She watched in sympathy as he reminisced, remembering the name Ezio from Ulysses’s file. Ulysses’s brother.  
“Why was Ulysses so angry with me about the katar?” She asked softly. Cristobal eyes cleared and he looked down at her with a sorrowful smile.  
“That was his brother’s weapon. It is all Ulysses has left of him besides his memories.” He answered, making her heart stop for a few seconds.  
‘See why you ask, you simpleton? Now you have brought up nothing but depressing memories and you have almost disgraced a sacred item. You fool!’ The voice yelled at her, the echo louder than usual, every barb hitting their mark. She tried to blink away the tears, but the voice would not let a chance at humiliating her pass her by.  
‘I didn’t...I did not mean to-’  
‘You can not do anything right! What is the point of having you around? No one wants a stupid, empty headed girl as a princess, much less as a queen. Kane is probably embarrassed at being forced to raise an impish brat. He should have let those harpies taken you away when he had the chance. They would have straighten you up and whipped you into shape in no time. Disobedient girl, ignoramus cretin, ungrateful brat.’ She ranted, a malevolent type of glee in her voice. Lucette did not bother to stop the tears anymore, letting them stream down her face as she fruitlessly tried to wipe them away; whimpers leaving her mouth as she tried to apologized, to who she did not know.  
‘This is why you should listen to me. I am always right, when have I ever been wrong? I have predicted every single thing that would happen, and yet, you continue to disobey me and defy my orders. I know you severely lack intelligence, but this is low even for you. You should just-’ She was interrupted as Lucette was pulled into somebody’s chest, the feeling of cotton under her cheek. Blinking tears out of her eyes, she looked up to see light orange hair and crimson fabric, telling her who it was.  
“W-what?” She stammered, confused but even so, she still relaxed into the embrace, the voice silencing. She felt her tears dry up and her heart beat slow down to normal speed. When Cristobal finally let her go, she felt oddly better, better than she had been in weeks.  
“Are you alright, Your Highness?” He asked, worry and concern for her etched onto his face, making him appear older.  
“Yes, I am fine. Thank you. I do not know what came over me.” She answered, scrubbing at the tear tracks on her face, embarrassed at herself. She has never broken down like that before, especially not in front of a stranger. He handed her a handkerchief to wipe her face with, still looking worried.  
“You were apologizing to someone. A her. Who were you speaking to?” He asked, making her freeze with wide eyes.  
‘Oh no.’ She thought as she looked at him, racing for an excuse. Then an idea hit her.  
“My mother.” She blurted out, mentally facepalming at her uncooperative mouth. Judging by the arched eyebrow that Cristobal was giving her, he saw through her lie easily.  
“Your mother?”  
“Yeess?” She asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Cristobal stared at her for a bit, making her fidget in nervousness until he finally let out a deep sigh.  
“If you do not wish to tell me, then I shall not push. But, if you are having troubling thoughts, then I am here to talk. I have seen powerful master assassins fall to the dark traps in their minds far too many times to not see the same thing happening in front of me.” he said, looking her in the eye as he spoke, making sure his message stuck. She wanted to lie, to deny it all, but knew it was useless and nodded her head.  
“I know and I will, just-just not now.” She explained, releasing a long exhale before perking up with a small smile, as if her little accident had not happen.  
“Avis Angelus, take us through! Head to Skull Island!” She ordered.  
“As how you command, Your Highness.”  
“So tell me about Ezio. What was he like? Was he handsome? A wo-wo-man-zer? She asked curiously, her face scrunching up in concentration as she tried to remember the word that she would hear some unicorn maidens call stallions in court. Cristobal stifled a laugh and gave her a smile; holding on to the railing tightly as the ship pushed through the stormgate.  
“A womanizer? You could say that. He got along well with the ladies, but was never promiscuous. He was always a gentleman to every woman, young or old. He was very handsome, very chased after. Most would say he was the dream husband. He had the looks, the status, the wealth, the personality; he was the perfect suitor for any woman and was completely loyal to the Armada. He idolized Lord Kane above all else. He most likely would have been considered a very possible suitor for you.” Cristobal explained, his eyes gleaming as he thought of happier times. Her mood dampened when he said suitor, her mind instantly going to Edward and all the good times they had. And how it all ended.  
“Most likely, but I don’t think I would be ready for a suitor so soon after...well you probably know what I’m referring to.” She said with a sad smile. How could he not? It was the hot news of Valencia(and beyond) for over three months. And still somewhat is. Cristobal nodded his head in confirmation.  
“Indeed I do. We all were quite furious about it. I had to hold Ezio back from hunting down the boy himself.” Cristobal said, a whisper of amusement in his tone.  
“So did I with Terrus. The only reason I didn’t have too many problems with Uncle was because he knew we did not have the troops to search for one man. However, I have a feeling that he had sent Terrus to have a hand in finding out Teach’s crimes. His time of departure was too perfect not to be.” She said, thinking aloud.  
“Terrus?”  
“A dear friend of mine. He’s a spy for us. He has always been there for me when no one else was. Not saying that Uncle was never there for me, but as the King of Valencia and Supreme Commander of the Armada, he is always so busy with more important matters to actually make time for me. The only time we ever get to spend together are when I have to attend matters in the Throne Room or during my fencing lessons. I sometimes just think about the times before all...this.” She gestured around her flippantly. “Before he was “Your Majesty” or “Lord Kane” or “Primus Caesarus”, just...Uncle. I sometimes wish that he never became the Supreme Commander and I always feel guilty whenever I think like that. Is that selfish?” She asked hesitantly, looking at Cristobal out of the corner of her eye.  
“All beings are selfish, Your Highness. It is normal to long for something you once had, especially during hard times. The only thing that matters is that you know that such a wish would have had to come at the price of Valencia. There is nothing wrong for wishing for more time with the person you love.” Cristobal answered, staring into the dark abyss of the skyway. She thought about his answer for a moment, before nodding her head.  
“You’re right.” She said and that was the end of it. They both watched as the heavens’ jewels sparkled and glittered. Then she remembered something.  
“Oh! I forgot. Avis!” She called out and as usual, Avis appeared behind her, landing with a kneel.  
“You have summoned me, Your Highness?”  
“Yes. Please escort Mr.Auditore here to his cabin, please.” She ordered.  
“As how you command, Your Highness.” She replied. Turning to the engineer, she gave him a small bow in appreciation.  
“Thank you for helping me, Mr.Auditore.Your words have helped me significantly. I apologized for my breakdown earlier and I promise I will speak to you about it if it gets worse.” She swore.  
“Please, call me Cristobal. I am glad that I could provide you some comfort. I do sincerely hope that you do speak to someone about your mental stability, it could actually help you. I would advise the same thing to Ulysses, if only he would listen.” He replied. She wanted to ask what he meant by that, but knew it was none of her business. If he wanted to tell her, then he would have; if not, then it is not her place to know.  
“Then please, refer to me as Lucette. Thank you for your wisdom. Good night, Cristobal.” She said, granting him permission to call her by her first name. It astounded her how quickly she gave it, she has never given anyone permission that quickly before. But, something told her that she could trust this man, somehow. Ulysses was right, she did like this man. He was intelligent, but did not let his knowledge of that make him arrogant. He was confident but not excessively so. He was humble and modest, and knew of things that Big Bird could only dream to know.  
He was supportive, not only to the assassins he mentors, but to those loyal to him that need it the most.  
“Good night. Sleep well, Lucette.” He replied and then turned to follow Avis to where he would stay. She watched him leave until he was out of sight, then turned to watch the stars. The stars, they change so much, but there are so many of them that people do not even notice. She did though, she remembered each one, every single constellation in the night sky. There would be times when a group of stars would be missing from their place and new brighter ones would take their place. She wonders if that’s how people believe the Armada works, that whenever old clockworks fall, newer, brighter, more powerful ones would take their place. They are not wrong, but not entirely right either.  
Whenever a clockwork was injured or deactivated in battle, if they were able to retrieve their frames, they would bring them back to Valencia to attempt repairing them. If they were unable to be fixed, then they would be given the last rites and buried, then replaced. If fixed, they would report their findings and get sent back into the fray.  
“Your Highness, it is getting late. We will not arrive to Skull Island in three days at this speed.” Avis’s voice came from behind her, bringing a small smile to her lips. Sensing the undertone message, she stepped away from the railing and nodded her head.  
“You are right. I will be heading to bed. Continue our charted course and be on standby. If any dire complications occur, wake me. Understood?” She asked, looking Avis in her void eyes.  
“Understood, Your Highness. Buona notte, la mia principessa.” Avis replied, making Lucette grin wider.  
“Buona notte, mio angelo.” She said and walked into her cabin to bed.  
  
  
  
  
“Your Highness, we are heading towards the stormgate for Skull Island.” Avis’s voice called out to her, pulling her away from the story Cristobal was telling to her.  
“Good, take us in. Once through, head to Waponi Wu.” She commanded, the ship immediately following her directions. She held on tightly to the mast as the passed through the stormgate, groaning in irritation as her hair fell out from its, relatively messy, bun. When they made it out, she quickly started to gather her unruly curls together in a ball like shape in one hand while tying the ribbon back in place with the other. When it stayed in place when she released it, she let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Cristobal.  
“So you actually met a wizard before? Truly?” She asked, her eyes wide in childish wonder.  
“Truly. A nice young man, he was. A theumager, student of Ice magic. He was quite powerful at it, able to summon a Giant much earlier on in a battle than most or so he says. I have only seen him do it once, but even so it was quite extraordinary. The power that radiated through its presence alone was exhilarating! The way it looked down at us as if it knew that we would be powerless against it should it ever change its mind. If I could show you and make you feel what I felt, then-wait. You could!” He said, startling Lucette from her trance to give him a look of confusion.  
“What do you mean by that?” She asked.  
“Lucette, you have never heard of something called the “Animus”, correct?” He questioned, looking back down at her with interest. She arched an eyebrow at him, her confusion only growing.  
“No, I have not. What is it?”  
“Oh, it is a wonderous machine. Built by my hands with the knowledge given to me by the Apple of Eden, it can put a single individual into another’s memories, so that they can experience the event through that person’s eyes.” He explained. Her eyes widen in understanding, understanding what he was implying.  
“You mean, I could see and experience that event through you through this machine? Incredible. Where is it?” She asked excitedly, eager to see what this machine was capable of.  
“Unfortunately, it is back at the bureau. When we finish this mission, we should head back and I will show you what it can do.” He informed. She slumped down in disappointment for a moment before straightening again.  
“Avis, how long before we reach Waponi Wu?”  
“We will arrive in approximately ten minutes, Your Highness.” Was the replied she received. Nodding her head in approval, she looked up at Cristobal again, this time with a determined look in her eyes.  
“Are you prepared? We will be arriving to our destination shortly and from what I have heard, the natives of this island are very warlike and the volcano is sacred to them.” She warned.  
“I am. How many troops will we be taking with us?” Cristobal asked. She thought for a moment and turned to survey her crew. The natives are said to rely on primitive weapons such as spears, arrows, clubs, etc. So the obvious best way to handle them, should the situation escalate, would be to use musketeers guarded by marines. Then again, maybe the Dragoons large size could intimidate them into compliance.  
“We will take 12 musketeers, 15 marines and 10 Dragoons. The water moles there use primitive tools and do not possess any type of armor, so we have the high advantage. The musketeers could fire at them while the marines guard them them from arrows and use the marines for close combat. The Dragoons could intimidate them, but considering how warlike they are, I do not think that will work, so they will be a form of reinforcement.” She answered, making her mind up. A couple minutes later, the top of a tall volcano appeared from over the tops of mountains in the distance, growing ever closer with each passing second. She could already feel the anxiety that she always gets before big events building up in her stomach, the rush of it making her almost stumble from a dizzy spell when she walked down to the sand. Waiting until all of her soldiers were gathered in formation behind her off the ship, she looked them over and started to pick out those who would accompany her.  
“Custos Varies, Avis Angelus, Militus Decimus, Optimus Ruebus, Militus Vicus,” She called out, the ones she picked out stepping forward out of formation. When she had all the soldiers she needed, she shouted out the order,  
“The rest of you, return and guard the ship. Remain on standby until we return. If any pirates or water moles show up and try to attack the ship, eliminate them. If we have not returned in 30 minutes, then call for Commodore Septimus. Understood?”  
“As you command, Your Highness!” They called out and with that she, Cristobal, and her ever loyal soldiers marched off towards her goal.  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn’t until they got to the little village that they encountered resistance. As they entered through the tall wooden gate, a flood of silver water moles dressed in tribal masks and grass skirts rushed out, carrying spears and clubs with loud battle cries.  
“We did not even get to negotiate.” She said under her breath with a small pout, Cristobal chuckling next to her.  
“Well it is as you said, Lucette. They are war-like, so I do not believe that negotiation was even possible to begin with.” He said, aiming his sparquebus at the horde of angry water moles.  
‘He has a point.’ She thought as she shouted out an order.  
“Musketeers, aim!” The various clinking and clanking of gears resounded from behind her.  
“Steady!” She said, raising one of her rapiers in the air. The Rapa nui warriors raced down the small hill, similar to an army of ants towards food.  
“Fire!” She yelled, swinging her sword down to point at the oncoming army. The sound of firing muskets and balls of flying electricity filled the air around her, the alluring but deadly balls of electricity slamming into the wall of water moles. She grinned in satisfaction as she watched the water moles fall over themselves, purple lightning-like tendrils spreading out across their bodies and hopping onto others. The cries and screams of agony rose to the heavens as the smell of burning meat filled the air; the warriors either died from the shock or were tortured as their bodies were incinerated. Unfortunately, only half of the warriors fell, the other half recovering from their shock to roar in anger as the drove forward even faster to avenge their kin. They screamed at her in an unknown language, but if she had to guess, she would say that they were calling for death. And death shall be what they will receive, but it will not be hers.  
“Attack!” She screamed, charging into the fray, her swords already ready to draw blood. Her first opponent a light silver water mole with a club met his death with a gash from the neck, his blood spraying onto the once pristine white sands. Barely sparing a glance at the corpse, she swung her swords at the two water moles on her left, slashing into their abdomens, revealing their pulsing tendons and stark red muscles. They both scream in pain and tried to stab her with their spears, all in vain as she easily crouched down and stabbed her swords upwards through their necks. She grimaced a little as she felt some blood spray onto her face.  
‘Ugh.’ She thought in disgust, but quickly shoved the discomfort to the back of her mind, turning to look around the field. She noted in satisfaction that there were few water moles left and most of them have clustered into groups. Her heart stopped for a brief second as she spotted Cristobal completely surrounded by several warriors. She took a single step forward, her mind racing to formulate a plan only to be shocked into stillness by the event unfolding in front of her. Apparently Cristobal did not need any help.  
Putting the sparquebus on his back, he unsheathed his sword and a blade popped out from within his sleeve on his left arm. He spun around in gracefully deadly circle, his foot kicking up sand into the warriors’ eyes, forcing them to either turn away or close their eyes. A fatal mistake and their last one. Like the legendary Ophidians of Aquila, he struck quickly and almost silently, his blades nothing but silver streaks as they sliced open stomachs, throats, any body part within their reach. Blood flooded the sand as large intestines plopped onto the sand, coiling like long snakes. Their shouts of pain and despair were cut off by choking and gurgling blood as they fell onto the ground as well, their bodies twitching in their death throes. All this occurred in only seconds.  
She watched it all unfold with her jaw in an awkward o form, stunned speechless in her awe. A foolish mistake that costed her. A water mole saw her distracted and decided then to strike at her. She saw the club coming in her peripheral vision and tried to dodge it, but it was futile. The blow slammed hard into the side of her cranium, knocking her to the ground with a stumble and her vision turning black for a few seconds. When it was restored, she saw the water mole raising the club up again for another hit to her head. Instead of feeling fear, she felt...angry.  
She just felt outraged, at herself for forgetting the number one rule of fighting and at this lowly, primitive organism who thinks that she would be an easy target. If he thinks that just because she is on the ground that she is finished, then he has another thing coming. Flipping backwards off the ground while simultaneously avoiding the club, she summoned her shield and lunged for him. Smack him sideways with the shield and then running his throat through with her rapier. She glared right into his eyes as he choked on his blood, then smirked wickedly as a malicious but visually satisfying idea popped into her head. Shifting her grip on her sword, she slowly turned it in a semi circle, and then pulled it sideways; ripping his throat open.  
She smiled with devilish glee as the pest’s cries of pain were stifled by his destroyed throat, his body falling into the crimson puddle he made. She would have enjoyed the sight for a little while more, but her attention was drawn to Avis Angelus walking over to her, her sword dripping with blood.  
“All of the opponents have been terminated, Your Highness.”  
“Good. Back into previous formation. We will continue on up the volcano. Cristobal, how are you doing?” She asked, looking at Cristobal who walked over to stand next to her.  
“I am doing well. Are you alright, Lucette? Your head is bleeding.” He answered, giving her a look of concern. She raised a hand to the side of her head where she was hit, flinching harshly when she felt a painful medium sized lump at the spot, stumbling back a bit as a wave of dizziness slammed into her with the touch. She felt Cristobal grab her shoulder, steadying her.  
“Lucette, you need to sit down.” He said, receiving a head shake from her, only to flinch again as more pain radiated from her head.  
“Pardon me, Your Highness, but my calculations suggest that you have a minor concussion. It would be wise to heed Mr.Auditore’s words than to continue on.” Avis interjected, making her scowl.  
“No, I can not. This mission must be completed and I am fine. But since you both are insisting…” She trailed with an eye roll and a loud whistle. A minute after, the sound of hooves hitting the sand coming closer. Bursting out from the bush, Antal ran through the formation of clockworks to stand before her. Giving him a pat on the snout, she lifted herself, slowly, onto the saddle.  
“Then I will ride on Antal from now on. That way I will not actually be walking and can continue the mission. Technically speaking, I am resting.” She said, a smug smirk on her lips as she puffed up her chest. Cristobal and Avis stared at her for a few minutes, before Cristobal finally released a sigh.  
“Very well, Your Highness.” Avis said, walking back to her spot in formation silently. Lucette had a feeling that Avis did not quite approve of her method. Oh well.  
“Antal, to the top of the volcano.” She commanded. He looked upwards to the volcano for a second, and then let out a short neigh in understanding.  
“Good. Onwards!” She yelled, Antal following her command loyally ahead her legion of soldiers. They continued easily up the volcano without problems, nothing but the sounds of marching feet, cranking gears, and the wilderness around them. It wasn’t until they got to the top of the mountain that they encountered more resistance. At the top,there were more Waponi warriors, but this time there was an impressively large water mole leading them, purple paint on his face and huge stomach. It looked as if they interrupted a ritual. When they appeared, the large water mole said something in the same language the warriors spoke in and pointed at them.   
“Here we go again.” She groaned, making a move to get down from Antal, only to be stopped by Cristobal.  
“I believe it would be best that you stay here. Your head still isn’t well and getting into a battle is the last thing you need. Let three Dragoons and seven marines stay with you as protection. The rest of us will handle them.” He said, taking a step forward with his sparquebus ready.  
“I concur. You are still not well, not enough for battle. That injury will hinder you if you decide to engage in combat.” Avis remarked, her pistol already aimed at an incoming warrior. She grumbled a bit under her breath, but stayed on Antal, nonetheless.  
“Very well, then. Militus Octavius, Presidos Sextus, Presidos Quintus, Presidos Bentus…” She called out the soldiers that will stay with her, still taking out her swords. Just in case. As the soldiers she selected moved into a circle around her, she gave everyone else the signal they needed.  
“Everyone else, attack! Terminate all!” She yelled, spurring the troops forward. She sat back in the saddle as she watched them battle, the urge to charge in growing. That’s when she noticed a purple glow coming from a Waponi wearing a mask.  
‘A witchdoctor!’ She thought in alarm, then saw that it was aiming at Cristobal who was making quick work of the spear men. She twisted her head around to see who was able to take of him, but they all were busy with their opponents.  
‘Throw your sword.’  
‘What?’  
‘Throw your sword, girl!’  
‘How am I supposed to do that?!’ She asked, panicking as it seemed as the witchdoctor was done reciting the spell and was preparing to launch it.  
‘If you can’t think of an answer to that, then you should not be Queen!’ She yelled at her, not helping. Adjusting her grip on her sword, she threw her sword as if it were a javelin, knowing that it won’t work. However, it seemed that the Fates decided to bless her as a sudden gust of exceptionally strong wind carried the sword into its target. It slid smoothly into the water mole’s head and through its mask, the force from the blow knocking its body down to the ground. The spell dissipated with its death, setting her worry at ease.  
‘I am not sure that is how a rapier works.’ She thought in confusion.  
‘Don’t worry about it.’ She replied casually. Shrugging her shoulders and dismissing the thought, she sat back and continued to watch the dwindling battle. Bodies of silver water moles littered the platform, their blood staining the bamboo. The only one left was the abnormally large leader who was giving a hard time for the Dragoon battling it.  
‘Going to have to distract it enough for the Dragon to land a critical hit.’ She thought, her mind quickly formulating a plan.  
“Hey, can someone get me down? I think all of my blood is in my head and I don’t quite appreciate it!” A female voice called out, drawing Lucette’s attention to the volcano’s rim.  
‘What in the Spiral?!’ She thought in disbelief as she saw a person hanging upside down over the volcano, her hands waving around in, she thinks, distress. Looking around, she spotted what looked like a handmade crank, the rope leading up to the girl.  
‘There.’  
‘We could take down two birds with one stone. Notice how the leader seems to be guarding it.’ the voice pointed out.  
‘If we go for it, it would turn his attention to us, giving the Dragoon an opening. Perfect!’ She thought in triumph, snapping the reins to urge Antal forward.  
“Antal, head for that device there.” She said, making him rear up. Dashing towards the crank, she broke out from her circle of guards, the sound of pounding hooves drawing the large water mole’s attention to her. He let out a loud roar at her and tried to lunge for Antal. Unfortunately for him, Antal reared up and kicked him back. Right into the Dragoon’s sword, impaling him. When they finally got to the crank, she hopped off Antal and tried to turn the crank so that the girl would be over the platform. Keyword tried. The damn thing was too heavy and wouldn’t budge.  
“Dammit!” She said, taking a step back to look at it. However, Antal had a different solution to this problem. Turning around, he reared up his back end and gave the crank a hard kick;moving the crank to her desire location.  
‘Well, that solves the problem.’ The voice said, her tone saying she was slightly impressed. Ignoring her, she pulled on the lever, releasing the girl onto the ground.  
“Are you alright?” She asked, jogging over to help her up.  
“Yes I am. Thank you for saving me. I thought I was goner there for a second.” The girl answered, dusting off her clothes, drawing Lucette’s attention to them. They were quite...well odd. She was dressed in red and yellow clothes, her dress like shirt had two flaps, one in the front and one in the back, extending all the way down to her ankles. Her long sleeves almost covered her hands,leaving only her fingertips visible, making Lucette wary. On her chest, there was a light orange flame like symbol, one she has seen before in her book. With red leggings and a red and yellow striped hood, she made a perplexing picture.  
“You’re welcome. Who are you and why were you hanged up there?” She asked, walking over to the water mole she impaled, yanking out her sword with a small sound of disgust.  
“Oh, Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maria Dragoncaster!” She said brightly, drawing an arched eyebrow from Lucette.  
“Dragon...Caster? Is that really your last name?” She asked, disbelief evident in her tone.  
“Yeah, I know, it’s weird. But yeah, that’s really my last name.” The girl, Maria, said, slumping down in an awkward pose.  
“Uh, I did not mean to offend you. It is not weird, just...different?” She said, reaching a hand to scratch the back of her head nervously.  
‘It’s weird.’  
‘Shut up!’  
“You don’t have to lie. I know it’s weird, but I don’t care. It’s mine and that’s all that matters.” Maria said, perking up instantly, shocking Lucette.  
“Uh, okay then. How did you get up there?”  
“Well, I was looking for a lead on someone I’m looking for and it led me to here. I was resting in a tree when I was suddenly ambushed out of nowhere! I tried to talk to them, but they didn’t speak my language. Next thing I knew I was strung up over a volcano. I did hear the word sacrifice, so I guess that explains it.” She explained, shrugging her shoulders when she finished. Lucette was about to say something when suddenly Avis landed in front of her and stuck her blade close to Maria’s face.  
“State your name and purpose, refusal to comply will result in forceful restraints.” She ordered, glaring daggers at Maria.  
“Uhh.”  
“Avis, It is alright. She is harmless. She was taken captive by the Waponis while looking for someone.” She explained, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Avis continued to glare at Maria, but lowered her sword and stepped back to stand next to Lucette.  
“My apologies for my second in command. She is simply doing her duty.” She explained.  
“It’s alright. She’s just doing her job. Wait, second in command? Are you a commander?” Maria asked, confusion on her face.  
“Ah, pardon me, I have not introduced myself to you yet, have I? I am Lucette Vitali Favero, niece of Supreme Commander Kane. A pleasure to meet you, madam.” She introduced with a bow, giving Maria a smile.  
“Supreme Commander Kane? As in Kane, the King of Valencia? You’re his niece?!” She asked, her voice rising.  
“Correct. You have heard of him?” She asked with a small head tilt, her eyes sparkling with pride.  
“Of course! Who hasn’t? He stopped Napoleguin from taking over the Spiral! There are legends about him in Wizard City. You’re his niece?” Maria asked, looking at her with star struck eyes.  
“She is the niece of the Supreme Commander, therefore the Crown Princess of Valencia.” Cristobal interjected, strolling over to them at a relaxed pace.  
“You are from Wizard City?!” Lucette asked, bewildered by what she just heard.  
‘That explains her clothing.’ The voice said in boredom.  
“You’re a princess? Oh man, this is embarrassing. Well, I’m not from Wizard City, just go to school there.” Maria said, running her hand through her black hair nervously.  
‘Which means..’  
“You’re a wizard?!” She exclaimed, restraining herself from squealing in glee.  
“Oh, yeah, I’m a Pyromancer. I’m only an Initiate though.” Maria confirmed, staring at her in shock as she let out a little squeak of excitement, grabbing and tugging Cristobal’s sleeve as she bounced on her toes.  
“Cristobal, look, look! A wizard! And she’s not a pirate!” She said excitedly, talking so fast that her words were slurring together  
“Yes I see, Lucette. A real wizard who’s not a pirate and a pyromancer. But remember what we came here for.” He said, bringing her back from the clouds.  
“Oh right, the lava. Presidos Bentus, bring me the container.” She commanded. The Dragoon she called for marched towards her, carrying a medium sized trunk like box. Taking it from him, she walked towards a nice stream of magma that was flowing out of the bowl like opening. She held the box under it, letting the magma fill it almost to the top before pulling away and closing it, the electronic cogwheel shaped lock snapping shut. Handing the box back to the Dragoon, she turned back to Maria.  
“Well, that’s it. So tell me, who are you looking for?” She asked, looking at the dark skinned girl curiously.  
“I’m looking for my friend. She disappeared a couple of years ago while I was away and nobody knows what happened to her. Lately there has been sightings of her around this side of the Spiral. It’s why I came here. She’s a pyromancer as well.” Maria answered, her hazel eyes looking down as her expression grew dismal. Something tells her that the two friends did not end on a good note.  
“Would your friend happen to be a pirate?” Cristobal asked, a certain look in his eye.  
‘What does that have to-Oh!’  
‘I think he has a hunch about our little problem and her friend.’ The voice answered.  
“...If the rumors are to be believed, then she just may be. A pirate captain that can summon flames as if from the depths of Tartarus with a large cat mount that glows with the fire of the sun itself ” She answered after a brief silence. Cristobal shot her a look that she understood well.  
‘Accendenti.’  
“I am sorry to inform you, but the rumors are true. Your friend has become a pirate and is causing trouble.” She informed, making Maria look at her with eyes wide in disbelief.  
“Are...Are you sure? Maybe...Maybe it is someone-”  
“Does your friend have shoulder length straight black hair, fire orange eyes, and wears black and purple?” She asked hypothetically, arching an eyebrow at her.  
“...Yes.”  
“Then it is her. That is the description my soldiers gave me when they came back from an encounter with her. She has kidnapped the younger sister of one of them and will not release her until I meet with her in Cool Ranch.” She said, watching as Maria’s eyes widen in shock and her mouth dropped open.  
“I-I, no, no, that can’t be. I knew she was angry, but a...pirate? Of all things. And she kidnapped someone? God. No, this can’t be happening.” She murmured to herself, hiding her face in her hands. Feeling pity for the girl, Lucette walked over and laid a gentle on her shoulder.  
“Come back to my ship. I have to meet up with someone and we can talk their.” She said softly. Maria looked up at the sky, sniffed her nose a bit, and looked at her; giving her a small nod.  
"Alright. I don’t have anywhere to go anyway.” She said quietly. Nodding her head in approval, she led Maria to Antal and helped her up, raising herself up in front of her.  
“Return to the ship!” She ordered, snapping the reins to make Antal start trotting, heading back down the path they trekked.  
  
  
  
  
“Ulysses, we have retrieved the magma needed for pyromancy essence. Heading to Monquista now, send us your coordinates.” Lucette said, looking down at the hologram projection of Ulysses in the communicator held in her glove covered hand.  
“Sending coordinates now. The trap worked perfectly and we have Chamberlain in our custody. We will wait to extract information until you arrive. Has anything occurred during your mission?” He asked. She glanced towards Maria who was sitting on the floor of the deck, watching in fascination as Cristobal told her a story of his younger assassin days and looked back at Ulysses.  
“I...I will tell you when we get there.” She said, pouting slightly when Ulysses sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
“What happened?”  
“All you need to know for now is that we have an extra passenger. And they are special.” She said simply, drawing another sigh from him.  
“Alright. I expect an explanation from you when you arrive.” He said.  
“Got it.” She answered.  
“Good.” He said and disappeared, ending the call. Putting the communicator back in her pocket with a heavy sigh, she walked over to Avis.  
“Avis, you have received the coordinates of the Commodore’s location, correct?”  
“Yes, Your Highness. I have already given them to Optimus Ruebus.”  
“Good. How long will it take to get there?”  
“Approximately eight hours.”  
“Good. Dismissed.” She said, ending the conversation. Avis flew off to join her sisters while Lucette walked over to Maria and Cristobal.  
“So, you can actually jump and run across rooftops? Without falling?” Maria asked, mystified.  
“Yes, quite easily. It is not that hard once you obtain enough strength and training.” he answered, then looked up as Lucette neared.  
“Lucette, have you finished speaking with Ulysses?”  
“Yes. We are heading to his location in Monquista right now. We will be there in eight hours.” She answered, sitting down next to Maria on the floor.  
“Monquista?” Maria asked.  
“Yes, home of the monkeys. The commodore recently came back from capturing a pirate. He is part of quite a troublesome crew. We will be meeting up with him to extract information about the crew’s next location.” She responded.  
“Extract information? As in…” She trailed off, giving Lucette a slightly nervous questioning look.  
She simply nodded her head to Maria’s unsaid question.  
“Remember, he is a pirate who has caused a lot of trouble for my soldiers and is part of a crew that wants to kill my Uncle. We have to know their next destination and he is not going to give it to us willingly.” She explained, staring Maria down.  
“You have a point-wait, kill your uncle? Why would they want to do that? He has done nothing but help the Spiral.” Maria asked.  
“Damn propaganda. The pirates keep painting my Uncle as some evil tyrant who rules over Valencia with an iron fist. They believe that he wants to destroy everyone in the Spiral! Those fools do not see that that is physically impossible, not to mention short-sighted! If he destroyed everyone in the Spiral, what would he rule over? Empty rocks? And the people of Valencia are not under some tyrannical enslavement!  
They are free and satisfied with the prosperity he is bringing into Valencia. Yes, they can’t leave Valencia freely without papers, but that’s not his fault. The threat of piracy has significantly grown to borderline uncontrollable heights and whenever a merchant ship went out they would always return plundered and the crew traumatized! The only reason those filthy piratis complain about the lockdown is because they are not able to steal and ravage ships anymore. The many merchant ships that do go out are well guarded by Armada troopers. Uncle and I refuse to let our people be leeched off of any longer.” She ranted, waving her hands around in anger as she got lost within her head. When she finished, she opened her eyes to see Maria staring at her with sad eyes filled with pity.  
“That’s awful. I can’t imagine someone spreading lies about my family members. I would have gone after them personally. Sorry that you have to go through that.” Maria said. Lucette took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded her head in agreement.  
“Believe me when I say I would as well, but I can not hunt down every pirate and resistance member in the Spiral, so I must make do with the ones my troops bring and the ones I am able to catch.” She responded, crossing her arms under her chest.  
“Do you think that’s what Cassie is doing?” Maria asked.  
“Cassie?”  
“My friend. Her name is Cassandra.”  
“Hm, most likely. But I am not going to jump to conclusions.” She answered.  
“Lucette, I can begin making the armor you need right now if you wish.” Cristobal interjected, drawing her attention.  
“Really? Right now? Wouldn’t you need your tools?” She asked.  
“Of course. That’s why I brought them with me.” He said casually, shocking both of the girls.  
“Really?” They both asked.  
“Yes. Did you think that I would leave Valencia without something to repair weapons?” He asked, giving them a small smile of amusement. She thought about it for a minute and shook her head.  
“I guess not. An artist never stops crafting. So, can you start with this shield and make some shin guards for me?” She asked, summoning her shield while taking the armguard off, handing it over to Cristobal.  
“Hmm, an armguard that transforms into a shield by voice recognition. Interesting. Bishop?” He said, turning the shield around to inspect.  
“Do you have to ask?” She groaned, rolling her eyes at the mention of Big Bird.  
“Who’s Bishop?” Maria asked, drawing another groan from her.  
“The most egotistical, undereducated, cheapest, most irritating, knave like clockwork that has ever existed. Uncle’s first mistake and unfortunately, one he plans on keeping around...at least until someone better comes alooong...” She ranted, trailing off when she got an idea, her eyes slowly sliding to Cristobal with a sneaky look. He glanced up at her from tinkering with her shield and seemed to know what she was thinking of.  
“You wish for me to replace the Clockwork Mage?”  
“Indeed. You would be perfect! Can you think of it? “Cristobal Auditore de la Faiz, Assassin Engineer of the King of Valencia.” You would be a magnificent help to Uncle!” She said excitedly.  
“There are no humans in His Majesty’s Court, Lucette.” He responded, making her expression fall.  
“I know, but then you could be the first. The court is not based on whether you are a clockwork or not, it is based on skill. Uncle wants the best of the best in his court and you are obviously the best engineer. Would it not be the most logical thing to serve under Uncle?” She asked.  
“You have not even seen my work. Lucette. How do you know it will out match Bishop’s work?” He continued, giving her his full attention.  
“If Ulysses speaks highly of you, it it for a reason. He does not give praise lightly nor freely.” She retorted.  
“You have a point, but I believe it would be best for you to hold your judgement until you see what I can do.” He said with a small sigh, Lucette groaning but agreeing.  
“Your Highness, it is 5:30.” Avis called out, Lucette perking up at the sentence with a smile.  
“Nap Time!” She exclaimed excitedly, throwing her hands in the air in excitement.  
“You take naps too?!” Maria asked, her eyes shining.  
“Of course! You take naps?!” Lucette asked back.  
“Of course! Naps make the Spiral go round. Without them, we’d be having a lot of wars right now.” She answered. Lucette’s eyes turned starstruck as she heard this, running over to Cristobal to jump excitedly in front.  
“Did you hear that? Did you hear that? She thinks that naps make the Spiral better! She is perfect!” She said quickly, unable to contain her happiness. Finally someone that understands that naps are a fundamental part of life itself! Without them, the Spiral might as well explode with all the petty wars and crimes that would be taking place!  
“Yes, Lucette. I heard her, I heard her. Why don’t you show her to a cabin and you both take a nap, hm?” Cristobal suggested, still working on her shield.  
“Nah, I will just take her into my cabin. She can have one of my chaises. Is that alright with you?” She asked, turning her head to Maria.  
“You could put me on the floor and I still would say yes. So yes.” She answered.  
“Good. Let’s go!” She exclaimed, taking Maria’s hand and pulling her into her cabin, Maria falling face first into a nearby chaise while Lucette swan dived into her bed, both dashing into the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, another pyromancer in the mix! She was originally going to be a Diviner, but I wanted to use another one of my characters. Maria is going to be very helpful to Lucette in the near future. In more ways than one. Now, if you're wondering what the hell happened near the beginning with Lucette, if you haven't guessed yet, she has anxiety. She has this ever present worry that Kane, the other Elites(except Bishop, she couldn't care less about his opinion)and the soldiers(the human ones) talk bad about her behind her back. And the voice does not help in any way, shape or form. It makes it all worse.   
> I see Cristobal as a very supporting uncle, father, teacher, somewhere between figure and someone who can recognize certain symptoms of mental instability. After all, he's Ulysses' teacher.  
> Also notice how Lucette is referring to the voice now. No more "it".


	10. The Joyful Flame: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we see more of Lucette's darker side, Adrian and Cassandra's plans are discovered and the pot of Hauke's anger is building up to explode.

"Your Highness, Your Highness, wake up. We are closing in on the Commodore’s location. It would be best for you and your friend to be awake.” Avis’s voice cut through her dreams, dragging her kicking and screaming back to reality. Ew. She eventually gave up her struggle and raised her head, letting out a big yawn. Above her stood Avis, retracting her hand from shaking her awake.

“We are already there? We slept the whole trip?” She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

“Affirmative.”

“Ugh. We will be right out. How long till we actually reach him?” She asked, getting out of bed.

“Three minutes.”

“What?!” She exclaimed, the statement shocking her awake. She then looked down at herself in horror. She was an absolute mess! Because she slept in her clothes, her uniform was severely wrinkled and was that a blood stain?!

“I need to change!” She yelled in alarm, lunging off the bed for her wardrobe, nearly having a heart attack when she saw that there were no replacement uniforms for her and there was just dresses.

‘Dominatus damn it, Alma!’ She thought in alarm and frustration, picking out a random dress and dashing to the bathroom to change. When she locked the door and looked at the dress she picked out, she nearly screamed. It was a black and gold ball gown dress with gold outlined cogwheels on the over skirt and a white ruffled underskirt, matching the white ruffles on the bodice collar and the long flowing sleeves. The yellow rose in the center of the chest shone brightly with an orangish tint from the fading light.

‘Why did Alma pack this!? What would I need it for!?’

‘Stop whining and put it on. You have already wasted enough time.’

‘But look at the back! It is so low!’

‘Do you really think the Commodore is going to care? He will most likely think that you fell asleep and woke grabbing a random dress. Which you did. Now, stop complaining about something as petty as your back being exposed and get dressed!’ The voice scolded, setting her into gear. Stripping her blood stained uniform off her body, she quickly put on the dress, shivering when she felt the breeze against her exposed back. Throwing her clothes in the nearby basket to get cleaned, she hurried out the bathroom to her dresser, noticing Maria’s wakefulness.

“We are about to meet up with the Commodore in a few minutes. I would highly suggest that you dress in more event appropriate clothes. He is a man that values tidiness. If you want to borrow one of my dresses you may, but hurry.” She said in a rush, applying some dark brown eye shadow to her eyelid. If she is going to have to wear this dress, she is going to go all the way and look absolutely drop dead gorgeous!

“How long do I have?” Maria asked, not fully awake yet.

“About...a minute or two.” She responded. Maria’s eyes bolted open and she scrambled off the chaise to the wardrobe. Just like Lucette, she picked a random dress and dashed into the bathroom.

‘Add some dark red lipstick. Really dark red, almost black.’

Following her advice, she picked a lipstick labeled “Bloodmoon” and started to carefully apply it to her plump lips.

‘There we go, there we go.’ The voice hummed in approval.

‘What about my hair?’

‘Put some over your shoulders and leave some in the back. You are going to wear this dress and you are going to show it off to that pirati.’

‘Not even going to ask.’ She commented, once again following the voice’s advice. Just as she finished with her look, Maria finally came out of the bathroom wearing her dress. She must have good instincts, because the dress look amazing on her. The white puffy sleeves matched perfectly with little white roses on the skirt and the ruffles on the collar. With the high collar and the little red sash around her waist, she was the picture of innocence.

“Should I keep my boots on?” Maria asked, sticking out her left foot to show her. The boots were simple and were white with a single crimson stripe going down the side, matching the dress.

“Keep them on. The color matches and we are already wasted too much time.” She answered, walking out the cabin, hearing maria’s footsteps following behind her. Walking out onto the deck, she saw a dark ship like shape growing larger the closer they approached. When they were right across from each other, a gangway extended from the _Imperial Interceptor_ to her ship, allowing the trio to cross over. On the other side standing tall and straight was Ulysses, the Hawkins Brothers on either side behind him, standing at attention.

“Ulysses, a pleasure to see you good and well.”

“Thank you, Your Highness. It is a pleasure to see you return from your mission safe and unharmed.” He responded with a bow, his blood red eyes narrowing at something on her head.

“Thank you, Commodore. You have captured the pirate, yes?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Affirmative, Your Highness. He is in one of the chambers under the deck. We can head down there now or later…” He trailed off, his eyes latching onto Maria’s form with slight curiosity.

“Ulysses, this is Maria Dragoncaster. She is the special guest I have informed you of. She is a pyromancer from Wizard City that we rescued from the Waponis.” She said, subtly waving her hand forward, gesturing Maria forward.

“Uh, A pleasure to meet you...sir?” She said, her eyes darting to her for assistance. Luckily, Ulysses saw this and took care of it.

“A pleasure to meet you, Dragoncaster. I apologized for the lack of ceremony, but I had not known what type of guest we were receiving.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I don’t need it. You all are busy and my presence should not interfere with your work for Lord Kane.” She said, surprising both Lucette and Ulysses, though he hid it better.

“Thank you for understanding. Now if you’ll excuse me, madam, Her Highness and I have some business to attend to. I will have Custos Sentus prepare some nourishment for you.” Ulysses said, snapping his fingers to summon the musketeer.

“Custos, please escort Ms.Dragoncaster to my cabin and prepare some sustenance for her.”

“Yes, Lord Ulysses.” He responded, leading Maria away to Ulysses cabin.When she was gone from sight, Ulysses turned to Cristobal, a relieved smile on his face.

“Mentore, it is good to see you in good health. I hope Lucette did not terrorize you too much.” He said, making her pout.

“Hey! I do not terrorize. I just make sure that you get your job done and I get to take a nap.” She reasoned.

“She was and is an absolute delight. She is quite knowledgeable about magic, I dare say the most knowledgeable non magical person about wizardry on this side of the Spiral.” Cristobal praised, bringing a warm feeling to her chest.

“Thank you, Cristobal. At least ******someone** here is knows how to make a lady happy.” She said, giving Ulysses a little glare. “Now, we have a pirate to speak to. Come along, gentlemen.”

She started to walk to the stairs leading to the dungeons under the _Imperial Interceptor_.

“You both go and retrieve the information. I still need to work on your shield and shin guards.” Cristobal said, waving them off. Nodding her head, she continued in front of Ulysses who followed closely behind her.

“Quite a dress, Lucette. Are you going to seduce the information out of the pirate?” He teased, making her cheeks puff up in embarrassment as she remembered her rather open backed dress.

“Oh hush. I will do no such thing.” She murmured, choosing to respond in a dignified manner. When they arrived in front of the dungeon that Chamberlain was contained in, Ulysses demeanor seemed to make a complete one eighty.

“Lucette, I will warn you now, when we enter this room, the man you see now is not going to be the same man you see when we enter. If you want to turn back and wait on the top deck…” He warned in a grave tone.

“I understand completely, Ulysses. Whether you reveal your true nature or put on an intimidating mask, so be it. Do anything necessary to get the needed information as promptly as possible.” She replied seriously, her icy orbs boring into his own. Nodding his approval, he turned around and opened the door, stepping aside and bowing as she stepped in.

“Cyrus Chamberlain. What a marvelous pleasure to see you again.” She said in a sugary sweet voice, grinning when his eyes filled with fear at the sight of her.

“You!”

“Me.” She responded.

“Show some respect, pirate.” Ulysses said, his gloved fingers tracing over the neatly arranged rows of blades, all primed and ready to cut into soft flesh.

“Now, now, Ulysses. He does not know any better. After all, he is a pirate and a witchdoctor at that. They are not the sharpest knives in the drawer.” She softly scolded, a laugh hidden under her words. Chamberlain’s chained up body tensed when she walked closer, leaning her face close to his.

“I heard that you tried to take our darling Wolf and Hauke away from us. Naughty child.” She teased, his eyes glaring into her own.

"I would have said what you've _attempted_ was noble, pirate, had you been a different profession." Ulysses said, suddenly appearing next to her with a scalpel in hand, firmly grasping Chamberlain’s chin in one hand. Taking a step back, she decided to let him take the lead.

"Now, I _might_ be able to spare you some pain, if you do decide to cooperate with us, of course, by giving us what we want." He continued after a brief silence, his black gloved hand traveling down to Cyrus’s throat, squeezing just enough for the idiota to know he meant business.

“Where is Deveraux’s next location?”

“Burn in hell, Armada lapdog.

“Now Chamberlain, that was not nice nor wise. Apologize to Ulysses. He is going through all the trouble of talking to you like a grown up, even as you are not cooperating. The least you could do is answer his questions truthfully.” She scolded, speaking as if she were a mother scolding a spoiled child.

“Go to hell.” He spat at her.

“Your hell is my heaven, darling.” She retorted back, furthering angering him.

"Stubborn fool, perhaps you need a little reminder who is _really_ in control." Ulysses interjected. Bringing the blade up to Cyrus’s arm, he easily sliced open his sleeve, bearing his pale skin to Ulysses blade.Digging his blade into it with surgical precision, Ulysses had cleanly sliced off a chunk of flesh the size of his index finger. The pirate howled in pain the whole time, ruby red droplets dripping down onto the floor. Something hidden deep inside her mind, in the same place where the voice resides, she felt a small bit of satisfaction at his pain. If he had cooperated, then he would not have been going through this pain to begin with.

"Now, Chamberlain, will you cooperate? His Majesty is very tolerant of those who... are willing to turn away from your path of piracy, you know." Ulysses said, offering him a bone.

“He is right, Chamberlain. Despite what you have been told, my Uncle is in reality a merciful man. If a pirate wishes to open their eyes and be redeemed, then he will gladly take them under his wings. I highly suggest taking this chance.” She urged gently. The witchdoctor did nothing but glared at them, his eyes full of defiance but she could see the fear clear as day.

‘Stupid idiotic fool. Bringing nothing but pain onto himself.’ The voice said, not disappointed in the least.

"You still require a little more convincing? Very well, then." Ulysses said with a sigh, though she had a feeling that, just as the voice, he was not disappointed. Flicking the blood off, Ulysses placed the blade against the crook of Cyrus' arm, pressing it down until a fresh stream of blood was drawn, turning the blade until a crescent shaped piece of it was removed. Not once did Ulysses or Lucette remove their eyes from the face of their victim in the process, who was surprisingly silent this time, though Lucette could see the thin stream of blood that had trickled from the corner of his mouth.

‘Why bother holding back? You already cried out. No point in pretending you are unaffected.’ She thought with some confusion, but then dismissed the thought.

"Bravery at the right times can earn you fame, but stubborn bravery such as this, at the current moment, harvests naught but _pain_ for you pirate." Ulysses said with a chuckle, pivoting around to discard the scalpel and grabbing a red hot brand from a nearby cauldron. Seeing this, Lucette immediately squeezed her nose shut and turned away, closing her eyes tightly.

‘Oh no.’

‘Stay calm, child.’ The voice said, her tone almost gentle. Lucette breathed through her mouth slowly, doing her best to block out what was happening before her. The sound of Chamberlain’s blood curdling screams with the hiss of hot iron melting through skin and fat sickened her to her stomach that twisted and turned in disgust and fear. It wasn’t until she heard Chamberlain stop screaming that she squinted her eyes open a bit.

“Now that looks much better.” Ulysses said with a laugh, admiring the red “P” now burned into Chamberlain’s cheek. That’s when she made the mistake of letting go of her nose. The smell of burning flesh had not yet left the room so when she breathed in, the smell came in with it. The sight of the burn along with the smell and flooding memories made her stomach violently head upwards, bile starting to flood her throat. She lunged off of the table she was leaning on and bolted out the door, not caring of the image she presented. Making it to the upper deck, she threw herself to the side of the ship, vomiting violently when her head was over the skyway. She expelled the burning bile over and over again, the smell that stuck to her nose not letting up.

When her stomach had nothing else to give, she panted heavily, nails digging into the hardwood. When she felt hands on her open back, she spun around, ready to bolt, only to freeze when she saw Ulysses who stepped back when she spun around.

“Are you alright?” He asked, a speck of concern in his eyes.

“Yes, I am now. Sorry, I just-I just. Please do not use fire again. Or at least give me a warning.” She said, looking up at him with frightened eyes. She is not blaming him, that would be unfair, he does not know why she reacted the way she did and to be honest with herself, she does not want to tell him. He would think it foolish and cowardly, him being a hardened Master Assassin and no doubt has seen (and caused) many gruesome injuries and deaths. A princess getting sick at the sight and smell of burning flesh would no doubt lower his opinion of her. He gave her a worried look and nodded.

“Very well. Do you wish to remain up here?” He asked. She shook her head.  
“No, I need to be there. I will be fine as long as you do not use fire.” She said, already heading back down the the dungeon. Putting back on her mask of the sadistic princess, she opened the door and walked in, as if she did not have a single care in the world.

“Oh my that was close. I had completely forgotten that we had another guest. Do pardon me, little pirate. I will now give you my full attention.” She crooned, voice sweet as honey. All she received was another scathing glare and a bit of a growl. She pouted.

“What a disrespectful child. Did I do something wrong?” She asked, her lips twitching into a small smirk.

“Do you ask the same thing to Kane after he fuc-” Chamberlain was cut off by Ulysses appearing out of nowhere and backhanded him, slamming his head into the wall. Shocked by his appearance, she stepped back and watched the scene before unfold.

“Dare to finish that sentence, pirate? You are already bringing pain onto yourself for your silence, do you truly wish to bring down even more for such ridiculous slander against the princess and Lord Kane?” He hissed, glaring daggers into his eyes. Chamberlain wisely kept his mouth shut.

“Now look what you did. You made my favorite soldier angry.” She scolded, laying a gentle hand on Ulysses arm to calm him. That received a raised eyebrow at her from him to which she only smiled sweetly in response.

“ _Where_ is Devereaux’s next location? He hissed at him, turning his attention back to Chamberlain.

“Never...damn you.” Cyrus croaked out, making her eyes roll in annoyance.

‘Stubborn one, isn’t he?’ She asked the voice.

‘Let us see how long that stubbornness of his holds out.’ She replied, leaning back to enjoy the show.The Armada Commodore snapped his fingers to summon two dragoons into the cell, after clearing off the metallic table in the cell.

"Chain the prisoner down on there... Captain Optimus!" He called out, confusing her.

“Sentus is on the upper-”

“You have called me, Lord?” His voice came from behind her, giving her a fright. Luckily for her pride, she did not scream though she did jump. Spinning around, she saw Sentus Optimus appear from within the shadows as if created from them.

“Where is your brother?” Ulysses questioned.

“Here, My lord.” Another voice replied, this time getting a small hiss as she bit down on her tongue as she spun around to look at Hauke who appeared on the other side of the room from the shadows. Dominatus damn them, are they becoming Assassins now?

“Good, good. Come.” Ulysses urged. Once the brother marines were right next to him, Ulysses made a sweeping motion toward the chained down witchdoctor, and the single blade he had left alone on the table.

"Sever the Achilles' tendon on his right foot, but make sure it is done... _slowly_." She flinched slightly when she heard the command, the mental image the words provided telling her that it will be painful and permanent.

“Immediately, Commodore.”

“As you command, sir.” They both responded, cold, organized the way any proper clockwork marines’ voice would have been. Hauke handed Sentus his shield as he robotically laid their weapons and shields against the wall to follow Ulysses’s command.

“Wolf...please. Please...why are you listening to him?” He pleaded, quite pathetically.

“Silence. My designation is Sentus Optimus, pirate. Wolf Hawkins is dead.” The marine replied, without a single trace of emotion, of pity, void of any of that old pesky allegiance that marked his previous humanity.

“Enough of this. Sentus, begin.” Hauke interjected, his tone almost identical to his brother’s if it wasn’t for the growling undertone that bespoke his disgust and rage at the pirate that ruined both his and his brother’s lives. And potentially their sister’s. While Ulysses walked out of the cell, Lucette walked over to the table where Chamberlain was chained down, curiosity about how this would be done. The boys glanced in her direction and she only waved her hand, urging them onwards and to ignore her. Slowly, just as the Commodore commanded, Sentus slid the small blade right across Chamberlain’s ankle, right on top of where the Achilles tendon lied. The wet slide of the blade was covered over by the bone-chilling scream of agony that he released as his body squirmed and twisted in the chains holding him down. When Wolf stepped away she decided to add in another torture. This boy was too stubborn and a sliced tendon won’t be enough to break him down.

“Hauke.”

“Your Highness.”

“Get the Boot.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” He replied, walking away for a minute to return with a boot shaped device in his hands. It was an all metal torture device that is shaped to resemble a boot.

“Do you know what this is, my little pirate?” She asked, gesturing to the device. Chamberlain’s eyes darted from her to the boot and back, his eyes filled with fear.

“No? Very well then, I shall educate you.” She said. “This is a torture device called the Boot. Looks harmless, yes? Wrong. In this boot is a series of corkscrews and bolts that will tighten the boot around your foot until it crushes the bones in your leg into dust and if you’re really stubborn, then there maaaay be some blood here and there.” She explained cheerfully, as if she were talking about cake. She soaked in the absolute terror that she felt radiating from him.

“And do you know which foot I am going to pick? I think you do. After all, with that pesky Achilles tendon out of the way, you will not be needing or using that foot anymore and we really do need to know Devereaux’s location. Sentus, summon Ulysses back in. Hauke, would you like to do the honors?” She asked, hearing Sentus walk over to the door.

“With pleasure, Your Highness.” He replied with a bow, walking over to the ruined foot and shoving the Boot on.

“Hauke, wait, please don’t.” Cyrus begged, prompting a laugh from her.

“Hauke is not here at the moment. Try again next time.” He responded, making her laugh again. She is using that for now on.

“Your Highness?” She turned to see Ulysses standing behind her looking at her quizzically.

“Come, Commodore.” She said, gesturing to stand next to her to which he followed. 

“I decided to give our little witchdoctor a little...foot massage of sorts. One he will feel right down to his bones if he does not talk.” She explained. “For every question he does not answer, Hauke will tighten the Boot by, hmm let us say two? Yes, two sounds doable. How does that sound? Good? Good. Let’s begin. Ulysses, ask a question.”

“Where is Devereaux’s next location?” He asked and was met with stubborn silence. Lucette waved her hand at Hauke who immediately turned the screw on the heel of the Boot to tighten it. The small whimper that escaped his mouth made her sigh loudly.

“If you answer, then you can take off the boot.” She sung, only receiving a head shake from him

“Your Highness, may I suggest something?” Ulysses asked.

“Of course.”

“I suggest we chain him back on the wall, but keep the boot on and Hauke tightening it. Maybe some lashes will loosen his tongue.” He said.

“Hmm...very well. Put him back in the manacles, Militus Terrus and Presidos Betus." She ordered, stepping back to let her Dragoons work. The Commodore picked up another item, this one a whip ending with nine barbed hooks, and small blades attached at even intervals along it once the dragoons had Cyrus back into the chains; it being the only thing holding up the witchdoctor's weight now.

“Hauke, crouch down low so that you will not get hit. Ulysses, you can control that to only strike his back, correct?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Of course, as long as Hauke stays low, then he will not be harmed.” He answered confidently.

“Then begin.” She commanded, stepping back, watching the scene before her unfold.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" Ulysses half purred out the words, running his fingers through the nine tails of the whip. Utter silence. Sighing, the Commodore lifted it within his right hand. "Then you have asked for this."

And that’s when he began. The nine tails of the whip rained down over Cyrus’s vulnerable back, tearing out complete strips of flesh in the process. As Ulysses whipped, Hauke tightened the Boot around Cyrus’ ruined foot, applying constant pressure to the bones and to the wound on his severed tendon. She watched attentively, making sure that none of Ulysses’s hits got close to Hauke. Or at least too close. At first, Chamberlain tried his best to remain silent, weak whimpers slipping from his mouth, but eventually, screams of pain were ripped out of him. Until finally, he broke.

“Mercy, Your Highness, mercy!” He cried out, halting Ulysses and Hauke’s torture. “Spare me! I will tell you anything!”

“Only now? Not very smart.” She said in a bored tone, having stopped counting the lashes after forty one and she does not even want to begin to count how many times Hauke tightened the Boot.

"This didn't have to happen, pirate, had you said that sooner." Ulysses remarked, tossing the whip back onto the table and snapping his fingers for the Dragons to chain him facing them.

“Shall I remove the Boot, Your Highness?” Hauke asked.

“No. Leave it on him. Don’t want him changing his mind about his tongue.” She said, stifling a yawn. Time for another nap, but information first.

“Now _where_ is Adrian?” Ulysses asked, stepping menacingly close to the chained witchdoctor.

“Cool Ranch.”

“Why there?” She asked, slightly getting more interested.

“For the next map piece. It is said to be there and…” He hesitated and she was not dealing with this.

“Hauke.”

“No wait!” He cried out and she raised a hand, stopping Hauke from tightening.

“What else?” She growled, her exhaustion, empty stomach, and lack of significant information increasing her irritation.

“To meet up with Stormy. She told us that after she does her part of the deal and we do ours to meet up in Cool Ranch.”

“What deal and what part?” Ulysses asked.

“She said that if we accept her help then she will help us strike back at you. She wanted to lure the princess out of Valencia.” He answered, making Ulysses let out a loud scoff when he heard that the pirates thought they could strike back at him.

“As if you could.”

“Hush, Ulysses. What part?” She commanded, a dark feeling creeping up on her.

“That she will kidnap the younger sister of…” He trailed off as his eyes widen in what seemed like realization.

‘I think we have a lead on this wizard pirate.’

‘They are connected.’

“So, she agreed to steal the younger sister of Hauke and Wolf?” She urged, wanting a straight answer from the source.

“....Yes.” He admitted and she only saw a streak of black as Hauke shot up and punched Cyrus right in the mouth so quickly not even Ulysses was able to stop him. Then again, he probably did not want to. She sure did not. Luckily for Cyrus, Sentus Optimus was able to grab his brother and restrain him from landing another hit.

“Hauke, calm down. Let Her Highness retrieve the needed information. Do not let your emotions hinder the progress of the mission. Let the Commodore and Her Highness deal with this scum.” She heard him reason, Hauke calming down at the logical words. She is surprised that it wasn’t Sentus that punched him, but at the same time she is not surprised. Hauke is reasonable, responsible, but feels emotions strongly. Sentus, after his transformation, is logical, cold, could pass off as emotionless if not for his siblings, and most of all, loyal to the Armada. Even though Sentus was stopping his brother from strangling the pirate, the glare that he threw at the pirate could have melt even the strongest steel in the Spiral. No doubt by restraining his brother, he restrains himself.

Hauke glared molten fire at Cyrus for a few moments and then yanked himself out of his brother’s hold and stormed out of the chamber.

“Go with him, Sentus. Your brother needs you now. We will deal with Chamberlain.” She commanded.

“Yes, Your Highness.” He answered and with one last glare at Cyrus, left to follow his brother. When he left, she spun around, fist raised, and struck Cyrus right in the nose. His nose bled and seemed a little crooked now.

“Why? Why did she take that girl? Why did she want to lure me out?” She asked, rapidlyfiring questions at Chamberlain, grabbing him by the neck and shaking him.

“I don’t know, I swear! She took their sister because she knew you would go to rescue her, leading you personally over to her! We asked her the same thing and all she replied with was that she some personal business with you.” He answered, looking at her with frightened eyes.

“What business?” She snarled, the answers she received only making her angrier.

“I don’t know! We didn't know that it would be Wolf's sister! She never told us! Please, Your Highness, that’s all I know!” He begged, shaking his head. Growling, she let him go and stood back, waving her hand in Ulysses direction for him to continue.

"We thank you for your cooperation, Cyrus Chamberlain, however... I would like to ask _one_ more of you." Ulysses said, getting that malicious gleam in his eye that signified the gears turning in his mind for a plan. One that will bring them closer to completing this mission while destroying the pirates at the same time.

"How does fifty thousand pieces of gold and amnesty from His Majesty Kane sound to you?" He purred out, leaning forward until they were nose to nose. She was about to protest, but then closed her mouth as she thought about. Ulysses despised pirates and knew that Uncle would never grant amnesty to a witchdoctor. And pirates are not trustworthy.

‘Patience, child. Knowing him, he has a strategy that could help us deal with this hostage situation and our pirate problem. I must admit, this man has a highly impressive tactical mind. Almost as good as Kane’s. And if this pirate has truly been brought down from his wooden pedestal, he will be very vulnerable in his mental state.’ The voice explained, her voice containing a sultry slur.

‘What do you mean by that?’

‘You’ll see, my little light.’


	11. Snarling Wolf, Screaming Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bitterness and unspoken anger in Hauke finally reaches its tipping point, unleashing feelings and actions that he's been holding back for days now. Meanwhile, Ulysses enacts his plan to capture the pirates and we learn more about Cassandra's motives for all this.

Chapter Eight

When Hauke made it to the upper deck, he immediately headed over to the mast of the ship and punched it with every bit of force he had. Due to the “improved” state of his hand, not a single trace of pain bloomed from the force, instead the wood of the mast yielded to the force of the metallic fist, splinters falling to the ground. The mast shook once, but still it stood proudly. However, that served to only fan the flames of his anger, his arm pulling back to punch it again only to be held back by a hand with an iron grip. Looking over his shoulder, he was met a cold grey gaze, one eye human, the other a glowing robotic.

“Hauke, enough. Do not destroy anything on this ship. Talk to me.” He commanded. That only served to make Hauke even angrier.

‘How dare he! Does he think that just because he has some fancy new limbs and a pretty new jacket that he could boss me around as if he is higher than me?!’ He thought, his vision getting black at the edges as his anger overtook his mind. His other arm, that had been clenched in a fist for the whole time, shot up and forward before he could think about what he was doing and next thing he knew, Wolf was on the floor, his mask a couple feet away and his nose bleeding as he grimaced in pain. At first he felt horror and a twinge of guilt at what he had done, then it was all squashed by fury and a small bit of satisfaction at seeing his brother lowered.

“Don’t you **dare** order me around like some chief. Don’t start acting high and mighty just because you have a new mind and some shiny parts. You are still just as human as I.” He growled at him, subconsciously starting to circle around him.

“Hauke, calm down. There is no need for a fight. Tell me what is wrong.” Wolf tried again, prompting him to scoff.

“I am calm...enough. Enough to know exactly what is wrong. You want to know why I am so angry, Wolf? You want to know **what** really grinds my gears?” He asked, taunting.

“What?”

“You. You, you, all of you! Always you! Just looking at you makes me angry!” He yelled, lunging at Wolf who managed to get up and dodge in time.

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t even care! You don’t care about me! You don’t care about Eira! You don’t care about ANYTHING!” He yelled, lunging for Wolf again, this time he managed to tackle him onto the ground and landing a punch on him. However, his rash statements angered Wolf, making him kick Hauke off.

“Do not dare say that. I care for you both like the world. I would do anything for both of you. I have done nothing but watch your back and you dare to say I don’t care?” He said, storm grey eyes glaring daggers at Hauke.

“Watch my back? That’s what I have been doing! And look at the thanks I get!” He screamed, yanking off the glove of his left hand, showing Wolf his robotic hand.

“I’m turned into some, some freak! Because of you! Because of what you did! I try to be a good brother, but the Spiral just spits it all back in my fucking face!” He explained, tears that he has been holding back now trailing down his face.

‘Fuck.’

“Hauke, I-”

“No no no no. Stop talking. Just stop. I’m so sick of this. All of this.

My sister is being held captive by some sadistic pirate, my brother is practically a stranger, and I am some half machine, half human freak show. And I-I…” He tried to say what he wanted, how he felt about all of this, but he couldn’t. Wolf would not understand, Sentus Optimus would never understand.

“What is going on up here?” A female voice asked, drawing both of the boys’ attention to the speaker. The princess stood on the deck, having exited from the the dungeons with the Commodore behind her, looking between them with a confused expression.

“Nothing of importance, Your Highness.” Wolf answered as Hauke looked away.

“It must be if one of my soldiers had to come down and inform me that two of my soldiers are fighting on the deck. So I ask of you both, what is going on?” She said seriously, staring both of them down. Wolf glanced at Hauke, drawing her attention onto him.

“Hauke, is there something you want to say?” She asked. He could feel the air around him closing in as he stared down at the ground. Feeling the same signs that he always gets before that thing happens, he knew he had to get away from them. From everyone.

“I-I...I need to take a nap.” He said, walking briskly down the deck to the cabins.

“Hauke!” He heard his brother call for him and shook his head, not even looking over his shoulder. Darting to his cabin, he slammed and locked the door behind him, falling down on his knees by the bed as his breathing grew erratic. He clenched the sheets in his fists as he tried to fight off the creeping darkness, his eyes darting around the room. Everywhere he looked, he saw shadows in the corners, watching him, mocking him for his weakness.

**‘Hahahaha you looked so stupid up there.’**

**‘Crying to your brother like a child.’**

**‘How pathetic.’**

“Stop it. Please” He begged, hurrying to strip off his jacket and shirt, exposing his torso to the cool air as his body became drenched in sweat.

**‘He’s probably telling the princess how stupid you are right at this moment.’**

**‘He probably hates you.’**

**‘Why would anyone want such a useless brother?’**

**‘Your sister is probably dead by now’**

**‘This is all your fault’**

**‘You can never be as good as your brother.’**

**‘Everybody hates you.’**

**‘No one wants you around.’**

**‘You should fix that.’**

**Can’t fix trash.’**

“Hauke.” The princess’s voice rang out from behind the door, silencing the shadows. His head snapped up at the sound, thinking for a minute that he was hallucinating noises for there was no way that-

“Hauke, are you in here? I need to speak with you.” Her voice came again, shattering his doubts. He quickly stood up and stumbled to the door, unlocking and opening it. There she stood in her black and gold dress, her odd blue eyes looking up at him with expectation.

“Your Highness.” He mumbled, looking around behind her.

“There is no need. I am alone. Ulysses and Sentus are on the upper decks.” She said, calming him main fear. For now.

“May I come in? If you are comfortable enough with it.” She asked.

“Uh...sure, I mean, yes Your Highness.” He hastily answered, stepping aside to let her in.

“There is no need for titles here. Speak to me as an equal.” She said, sitting down on the bed.

“Yes, Your-I mean Luce-Lucette. What do you want to talk about?” He asked, remaining standing.

“Tell me the truth, Hauke. Do you ever get these random episodes where it seems like the air is rushing out of you and you feel like you are being constantly watched?” She asked, watching him carefully. He froze, staring at with a combination of shock and awe.

‘How does she-’

“Y-yes. I do. How did you-”

“Do you ever see a pattern in them or when they occur?” She continued.

“Yes, actually. I do! They seem to appear whenever something incredibly bad happens or when…”

“When you get stressed to the point where you start to break down?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes. How do you know that?” He asked, staring at her with a new sort of appreciation. She let out a sigh and sat up straighter.

“Because I know what it is. I go through the same thing every now and then. And... I just want to tell you that there is nothing wrong with you. It’s not some curse or disease or anything like that. It’s just...well, a condition that some people have. It makes you overthink and worry about every single thing, it makes shadows whisper your deepest fears to you, telling you that someone or everyone is talking about you when that is not true. It can make your life absolutely miserable if you let it control you.” She explained, rendering him speechless. The princess has it too? How? Whenever he sees her, she’s always perfect. She would either have a bright smile with glittering eyes or a face as cold and straight as stone with a gaze that could freeze even the strongest men of his village frozen in their steps.

“So there is nothing truly wrong with me? I am not sick?” He asked desperately.

“No. You are fine. You just worry more than others and there’s nothing wrong with that.” She said with a small smile. He let out a small sigh of relief as the question and fear that has been haunting him for years was finally answered and lifted. Until another replaced its place.

“What about Wolf? He doesn’t know about my...condition. He doesn’t know how to handle it, what is he going to say?” He rambled, pacing the length of the cabin as his mind brought various images of numerous worst scenarios.

“Hauke.” The prin-Lucette’s voice cut through the panic haze, freezing him in his footsteps.

“This is what I mean. You give into it too easily. You need to learn how to lock away those fears or those voices will use them against you. You need to learn to ignore it. To tell yourself that you are worrying too much.” She scolded gently.

“How?” He asked hopelessly, slumping against the wall. How do you silence a part of yourself? Worrying was a part of his world and a part of him.

“I cannot tell you that. You have to figure that out yourself. What works for one person may not work for another. The only thing I can tell you is to talk to him. He is your brother and even if he is changed, I can tell he still cares for both you and your sister very much. He was really hurt when you said that he did not care about you.” She said. He groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“He told you?”

“He had shown me. Do you think that eye is just for looking?” She asked amusedly. He raised a hand to his robotic eye, softly touching the skin under his eye as the new information sunk in.

“So you could-”

“Only if you allow us.” She reassured, making him sigh in relief.

“I-I did not really mean that. It’s just, he is so emotionless now, he does not talk to me, he talks at me. And I just...feel so angry at him, no, not at him, at what he did and what became of us because of it. I tried to ignore it, to hold it in and forgive him, but seeing that bastard again just just-”

“Brought up all the anger.” She finished for him.

“Yeah.” he said, the tension falling out of his body with a sigh.

“And you did not like him holding you back.” She continued, receiving a nod from him.

“Honestly, I would not have minded you knocking him around a little. Might have loosened his tongue a bit more. If it helps, I gave him another for you.” She said, Hauke’s head snapping up as he stared at her in shock at what he just heard.

‘The princess punched him? Herself?’

“What’s with that look? You do not think I could fight? Why do you think I have those swords? To look pretty?” She asked sassily, arching an eyebrow at him.

“No, no. I just thought that since you are a princess that, well..” He trailed off nervously, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“That I could not fight and would not like to fight? I will not fault you for that assumption, you have never seen me fight to be fair. But why would I carry two swords that I cannot use? They are not light, you know.”

“I thought that they were like those swords I would see lords carry around but never use.” He explained.

“Ceremonial swords? Oh no, I hate those. Why carry swords that are not functional? It is not practical.” She said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

“I agree.”

“But still, no they are not ceremonial. Knowing Ulysses, you will probably see them in action soon enough.” She said.

“Ul-see-es? Who is that?” He asked, confused by the name. He started to blush slightly when she started to laugh loudly.

‘Ool-see-es. He’s the Commodore. You did not know that?” She asked, trying to stifle her laughter behind her hand.

‘Oh. Nice going, smart one.’

“No, not really. Wolf always called him by his title and I followed his lead.” He admitted, running his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

“Well keep following his lead. Your brother knows what he is doing. And if he does not, then he does a good job at hiding it.” She remarked, shrugging her shoulders. “What you need to do, however, is to go and talk to him. He does not know the real problem bothering you and he is taking your words at face value.” She said, making him groan softly. He knew that he had to talk to Wolf eventually, but he just did not have the strength to just yet. He felt drained and exhausted and just wanted to sleep. The exhaustion must have shown on his face since Lucette suddenly stood up.

“Well, that is all I had to speak to about with you. I shall leave you to think over my words. And please, Hauke, do not be so hard on your brother. He is hurting too. He just does not want you to see it.” And with that she left, the door shutting behind her. He stared at the door for a moment before shaking his head. Not now. Wolf is still probably angry with him at what he said. Taking off his boots, he slid under the covers and closed his eyes, falling into the realm of dreams, his parents waving at him over the hill.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Did you speak with him?” Ulysses asked when she came up to the upper deck.

“Yes, I did. What I spoke to him about is something I cannot tell you. It is between me, him, and hopefully his brother.” She answered, strolling over to Ulysses.

“Then I shall not pry. Knowing you, you most likely have it under control.” He complimented, making her blushing cheeks puff up slightly.

“Thank you. And I do. It really is up to them.” She said, looking over at Sentus Optimus who was standing guard, but she had a feeling that he wasn’t looking at the skyway.

“Do you believe it will interfere with the mission?” He asked. She shook her head.

“No. They know that the mission comes before issues. They will put aside their tensions and discard their egos to complete the mission to full completion. It is after the mission that I worry about.” She admitted. “I am worried that if they try to talk to each other that one will accidentally start another altercation.”

“Do not fear. Siblings, boys especially, let out their frustrations with each other with fighting, whether it be by words or fists.” Ulysses reassured firmly.

“If it does come down to a fight, I would much prefer it be with words rather than fists.” She said with a short sigh, shifting her attention back to Ulysses. “So, what is our next course of action?”

“My plan requires a more subtle undertaking and less direct approach than last time.” He said, getting that familiar malicious gleam in his bloody red eyes.

“Soooo no disguises?” She said hopefully, her eyes lighting up. Ulysses rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, but she could spot a small twitch of the corner of his lips.

“Yes, Lucette. No disguise.” He said, prompting her to cheer. She doesn’t mind wearing disguises, but considering how well known she is and her trademark blue eyes being a dead giveaway, she would always have to cover her eyes in some way. She would rather be able to see what rocks are in her way, thank you very much.

“The plan requires the use of our new little puppet.” He explained, making her arch an eyebrow at him.

“We are going to make Chamberlain spy for us? Do you think he is trustworthy enough for such a job?” She asked.

“No, not trustworthy. He is a pirate after all and a witchdoctor at that. But after what we did to him, I doubt he would be foolish enough to continue to side with them.” He replied confidently.

“So we have him spy on the pirates from the inside, report to us their doings and we follow them. Correct?” She asked, guessing the rest of the details.

“Si. When they find the map for us, we go in and destroy them. What are a few lowly pirates against the might of the Armada? Those fools believe that they are the ‘Chosen Ones’ who will bring peace and tranquility to the Spiral and people actually believe them. Ha! Pirates have done nothing but leech off of the misfortune of others, causing anarchy everywhere they go, spreading disgusting propaganda and lies against the Armada to twist others to their cause. Soon they will see the errors of their ways.” He said passionately, clenching his hand into a fist as he spoke. A feeling of excitement and motivation filled her as she listened to him speak, the passion that he spoke with flowing through her. He would make a great public speaker, he has the voice and the manner for it.

“That is true. But remember, these pirates have the help of wizard who has some issues with me. And from what Chamberlain told us, they are expecting us.” She reminded gently.

“That may be true, but we have one of our own.” He answered, giving a sly glance to the other side of the ship where Maria and Cristobal were sitting, Cristobal telling her about what he was doing and her listening with rapt attention.

“You want Maria to help take this pirate down?” She asked, looking up at Ulysses with wide eyes.

“Well, considering you still have not explained to me her reason for being here, I assumed that she is here to help.” He said, giving her the ‘now would be a great time for an explanation’ look.

“We rescued her from the Waponis at Waponi Wu. She was looking for her friend who went missing a while ago and was caught off guard. She was to be sacrificed in the volcano when we interrupted the ritual. Apparently, her friend seems to be our little whimsical pirate. It seemed only practical to take her with us.” She explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

“A friend of hers? Interesting. Do you believe she could reason with her?” Ulysses asked.

“Doubt it. From what she told me, her friend, Cassandra her name is, has been missing for a good long while before she decided to investigate. If she has been on the path of piracy for that long, then there is virtually no hope for redemption for her.” She answered nonchalantly. It sounded heartless but it was true. When people have been walking down a dark path too long, their minds become so accustomed to that darkness that the idea of anything other than it is incomprehensible. Very rarely is change possible.

“Cassandra. Where have I heard that name before?” Ulysses said under his breath, his eyes narrowing.

“You have heard of her before?” She asked, looking up at him with curiosity.

“I believe so, but I cannot remember where. I will have to investigate more into this.” He said, his from straightening once again. She nodded her head, covering her mouth as she yawned.

‘Oh right, I need another nap. Completely slipped my mind.’

‘That’s surprising considering it is all you think about.’

“So where to next?” She asked, ignoring the voice’s huff of annoyance at being ignored.

“Cool Ranch, specific coordinates will be given after I speak with Deacon.” He answered casually.

“Good. Well you do that. I have to take another nap after all that.” She said, walking towards the captain cabin.

“Lucette, that is my cabin.” She heard Ulysses call after her.

“I know.” She said casually, opening the door.

“...You are going to sleep in my bed, aren’t you?” She heard him say, grinning at the deadpan in his voice.

“Of course. Where else would I sleep?” She asked, wanting to tease him for a bit. Have to make up for the time she was gone.

“In your own cabin on your own ship in your own bed.” He answered.

“That is too far and besides, your bed is more comfortable than mine.” She said, walking into the cabin and hopping onto his bed with a satisfied grin. She opened one eye to see Ulysses standing in the doorway giving her an unamused look through his silver mask.

“Do tell how a Commodore’s bed is more comfortable than the princess’s own?”

“Because in your bed, the knowledge of me taking your needed space and knowing how it annoys you makes my sleep all the more blissful.” She explained, snuggling with one of his pillows, one eye opening as she sniffed it.

“Hmm, your pillows smell nice. What type of cologne do you wear?” She asked casually as if it were a normal question to ask. Ulysses strode over to her and snatched the pillow from her arms.

“I do not wear any. I have no need for such things unless for formal occasions.” He explained. Knowing what he was trying to do, Lucette started to stuff all the pillows into a pile, threw the blanket on top and then laid on top of it all on her stomach, hissing at Ulysses like an angry cat. Ulysses let out a sigh and dropped the pillow on her head, admitting defeat, and walked over to his desk. Mentally cheering in her head, she placed the pillows and blanket into their proper places, burrowed under the blanket and went to sleep as she heard Ulysses moving around.

“Lucette, wake up.” She heard Ulysses call, pulling her away from her dreams into the waking world. Blinking open her eyes, she saw Ulysses sitting at his desk, his chair facing her as a blue glow came from behind him.

“Mm, what?” She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Deacon wishes to speak with you. Urgently.” he added, his tone telling her that it was important. Getting out of bed, she stumbled over to the desk, Ulysses getting up and walking out of the cabin, closing the door behind him.

‘Uh-oh.” She thought. That means this will not be good.

“Deacon.”

“Lucette Vitali Favero. Where is your ship?” He asked, his tone clipped and curt signifying his annoyance.

“It is next to “The Colossus.” She answered, slightly confused by the question.

“Interesting. And why is it there?” He asked, though she had a feeling that it wasn’t a real question.

“Because I had returned from doing a mission in Skull Island.” She replied, starting to fidget nervously.

“Hm. And who gave you authorization to take your ship out of Valencia into Skull Island?” Deacon asked, his tone growing darker as the concealed annoyance turned into anger.

“Unc-”Lucette felt her heart stop and her eyes widen as she remembered that her Uncle did not give her permission to leave Valencia, only to go to Florenza. She was supposed to speak to Cristobal and then report back to her Uncle!

‘Oh no!’

‘Damn.’ The voice remarked, having forgotten too.

“I, well, I…” She trailed off as her mind raced to make up a valid excuse.

“Your Uncle has been looking all over Valencia for you and every single time he tried to contact your ship, he would never be able to reach you.” Deacon scolded, his tone remain the same throughout. Lucette flinched as she remembered that she told her crew to shut down all communications during a small storm that was going on in Monquista so that the devices won’t be damaged and she had completely forgotten about turning them back on.

“He worried relentlessly about you. He had to call me personally to search for you.” He continued, making her feel worse.

“I apologize deeply, Deacon. I had forgotten to turn the communications back on after we had sailed through a storm. It had completely slipped my mind.” She said, trying her best to salvage the situation.

“Lucette, you are almost nineteen years of age. You are to be the Queen of Valencia soon. A queen cannot have things ‘slipping from her mind’. Especially not things that throw her subjects into panic that interrupts others work” Deacon said, every remark from him lashing her like the whip Ulysses used on Cyrus.

“I am sorry” She said, lowering her head in shame.

“Lord Kane gave you that ship because he had thought you to be old and mature enough to command it to prepare you for commanding armies. Do not give him a reason to take it all away. I will personally dismantle it myself if it will drive the lesson in.” He warned. She knew that he would do it too. Deacon does not play around when it comes to her duties and responsibilities.

“Yes, Deacon. I understand. I will contact Uncle immediately.” She said, glumly.

“Optime. Whether you are punished or not is up to him. As is your next course of action. Understood?”

“Yes, Deacon.”

“Good.” And with that his image faded away, leaving her in the dark cabin alone with her thoughts.

‘Well, that turned out better than I thought it would.’ The voice remarked, letting out a small sigh of relief.

‘No it did not. Did you not pay attention? Uncle was worried sick! He has been looking all over Valencia for me! The last time I caused that type of panic was-’

‘Yes, yes I know. Hurry and contact him before you make him worry more.’ She ordered. Pressing some buttons on the communicator, she waited a bit before the image of her Uncle finally appeared. Judging by the chair he was sitting on, he was in the Council Room.

“Hello, Uncle.”

“Lucette? Where are you? Are you alright?” He asked. To untrained individuals, it would seem like he did not care and was unbothered, but she could easily pick out the worry and relief in his words.

“Yes, Uncle. I am safe and well. I am so sorry for making you worry. I had all communication devices shut down while I had sailed through a rough storm in Monquista on my way to Skull Island and I had completely forgotten to turn them back on-”

“Skull Island? What are you doing there of all places? And what are you doing out of Valencia? I did not give you any sort permission to carry your ship out of Valencia.” He said, cutting her off as she tried to explain.

‘Here we go.’

“I had met with the engineer that Ulysses spoke about and he agreed to craft the protection I would need against the pirate, but it required an ingredient that came from something that Valencia did not have. In my excitement, I had completely forgotten to report back to you of all of this and for that I am deeply sorry.” She apologized.

“Lucette-”

“I know, I know. I’m almost nineteen and shouldn’t be forgetting things like this. I promise I will take any punishment that you give me and I take full responsibility for all of my actions. A proper queen does not forget things such as these, I know.” She said, cutting him off. She heard him let out a long sigh, from irritation or relief she doesn’t know.

“Are you with anyone?”

“Ulysses Septimus in Cool Ranch. I had agreed to meet up with him after I retrieved the ingredient needed for the engineer to work.” She answered, her heart ready to leap from her chest as she awaited his answer like a criminal awaiting their verdict.

“Stay with him. Do not leave his side. You are too far away to be called back now. Not to mention, that pirate had asked for you to meet her in Cool Ranch, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Very well then. I will decide upon your punishment when you and Septimus return.” He said, surprising her.

“Thank you, Uncle. I will not fail this mission, I promise.” She swore, giving a small curtsy of appreciation as she calmed down.

“You never have. Farewell.” He said and disappeared, leaving her speechless.

‘I never have? Hm, what does he mean by that?’

‘Worry about it later. We have a mission that requires our full attention.’ She said, bringing Lucette to the present.

‘Right.’ She thought as she walked out onto the deck only to be met with the sight of Ulysses holding Chamberlain by the collar of his outfit, whispering something to him with sharp glare.

“A-as how you say, C-commodore.” She heard him answer as she walked over to the two.

“Better not mess up, dear. You would not like to see both of us angry, now would you? I would hate to see what Wolf and Hauke would leave behind when they are done with you.” She taunted, smirking when she saw his eyes widen in terror. It’s nice to torment someone else when she was irritated, a nice change from when she had to retain her anger and sleep it off.

“N-no Your Highness. I understand.” He replied to her satisfaction.

“Good.” She said, and Ulysses let him go. They both watched as he walked off the ship into the Castillo Sapo.

“Do you trust this to be wise, Lord Septimus?” Sentus Optimus asked, his one human eye narrowed in a clear act of showing that every bit of him refused to trust the pirate. Rightly so.

‘I do not fault him. Pirates have absolutely ruined his and his family’s lives.’ The voice remarked.

‘Indeed. And who knows how far the consequences will go.’ She answered sadly.

“-I can assure you that.” She tuned back into the present world in time to catch the tail end of Ulysses’ sentence. Turning her attention away from the little island, she saw Ulysses reaching into the folds of his coat, taking out a length of golden chain, entwining it around his left hand before snapping the cover off the pocket watch attached to it.

"Now... we wait... for the hare to come to us." He trailed off his sentence, his attention caught by whatever was in the pocket watch. Curious, she tiptoed her way behind Ulysses and stood on her toes to look over his shoulder. In his hand in the golden pocket watch was a picture of a beautiful brown doe eyed woman wearing a gorgeous pure white chemise a la reine with a dark emerald green silk ribbon tied around her waist. The artist managed to catch the radiating kindness in her shining eyes as she smiled at the painter.

“Woah, she’s beautiful.” She remarked, taken in by the picture.

“Indeed she is. As beautiful as her heart and soul.” Ulysses replied, his tone soft.

‘He is head over heels for this woman. Whoever she is, she must be doing something right since she has him wrapped around her finger.’ The voice said snarkily, prompting Lucette to furrow her eyebrows in annoyance.

‘How about you shut your mouth, you bitter old hag. Just because you are a manipulative demon does not mean everyone else is.’ She snapped back.

‘Coming from the one who-’

“Lucette.” Ulysses voice interrupted her sentence, bringing Lucette’s mind back again.

“Huh? Oh, sorry Ulysses. I was just...thinking.” She said, hurriedly making up an excuse that wouldn’t make her sound crazy. Ulysses gave her an odd look that she didn’t understand then shook his head with a soft sigh and walked into his cabin.

‘Uh, did I do something wrong?’

‘I think he knows you were bull shitting.’

‘What!? How?’

‘Whenever you make up lies on the fly, your eyes tend to start darting around. Very obvious.’ She replied.

‘Well, now I know.’ She thought sourly as she walked into the cabin to the bed. As she passed Ulysses, she saw him gathering up things and stuffing it into his pockets. She quirked an eyebrow at this but then shrugged her shoulders and slid under the blanket on his bed. She smirked when she heard Ulysses let out an irritated sigh and drifted out of consciousness.

  
  


* * *

“Well, well, look who’s late. Incompetent as always, Adrian.” Cassandra purred out when she saw Adrian and his little “crew” walk into the tavern.

“Oh, what’s this? You’re missing a car of your train, Adrian.” She taunted with a fake shocked face. Adrian glared at her but surprisingly didn’t shoot back.

‘Hm, guess I’ll have to stab a little bit **harder**.’

“We found out the next location of the map. We did our part, now where’s yours?” He asked in a accusing tone.

‘Idiotic fool. You have absolutely no idea the trap you are walking in.’

“Of course. Right here.” She said with a snap of her fingers, conjuring a small tornado of fire beside her. When the tornado died down, in its place was a black haired little girl tied up and gagged, her storm grey teary eyes darting around like a cornered animal as she hiccuped through her gag.

“What? Wait, that’s-” Edward started to say, staring at the girl with wide eyes of realization.

“Wolf and Hauke Hawkins’ darling little sister? Indeed it is. As promised.” She said with a hint of pride.

“B-but you said-”

“That I would kidnap the younger sister of little Lu’s new soldiers. Where is the lie?” She asked smugly, grinning widely as she saw Edward put the pieces together. He is quite intelligent for a pirate, then again he is a nobleman. Or should she say was.

“They’re-”

“Adrian!” A shout cut off Edward’s sentence, much to her irritation. As the trio of pirates looked to whoever shouted, they were surprised to see a familiar long haired brunette walking over to them. Or is _limping_ the correct word?

“Took you long enough, Chamberlain.” Adrian snipped, making her roll her eyes. That impatience of his will be the death of him, hopefully soon. As Chamberlain collapsed down into the chair Edward pulled out, she noticed that his teeth was grinding and his eyes were aflame with restrained anger.

‘Uh oh, Adri. It seems you may have a bit of a mutiny on the way.’ She thought, a sly smirk growing on her lips.

“Now where the hell is Hawkins?” Adrian asked, though it sounded more like a command.

“He’s dead.” Cyrus said, surprising her.

‘So he’s choosing to keep his turning a secret? No matter. Little Eddie has already figured it out.’

"Goddamn clockworks, must have been that bloody hell damned Ulysses Septimus." The swashbuckler cursed, his own Marleybonean accent emerging, though his is more grating on the ears. Her ears, anyway. "How the hell did you make it out, Chamberlain?"

"A friend from the Resistance." Cyrus said oddly quickly. “Ridolfo, son of Steed, he helped me escape.”

‘I could smell that bullshit a mile away, Cyrus.’ She thought with a small snort, but not saying anything.

"So you were just a lucky little bastard, huh?" Adrian grunted. "Figured... I would have left you behind, had it not for the fact we need-" he spat the word out as though it was sour in his mouth. "-your presence here."

‘Foolish brat. Even I know better than to constantly insult my crew, the lifeblood of a pirate ship. But it doesn’t matter. Your mistakes are my gains.’

“And you!” Cyrus’s voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her attention back to him with an arched eyebrow.

“Me?” She asked in honey sweet tone, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“You never said that you were kidnapping Wolf and Hauke’s sister. You played us!” Cyrus yelled, glaring at her with fire in his eyes.

“Actually, I did. You all were just too... _uninformed_ to figure it out. Not my fault.” She said, letting out small chuckles as she could practically hear Cyrus’s teeth grinding in rage.

“And here’s the thing, little witchdoctor. How did you know that I took their little sister? You were not here when I revealed her to your captain and crew mate and considering I just shown them to her just five minutes ago, there is no way they could have sent you a message. So, how did you come to this relatively new knowledge if you were imprisoned in Cadiz and Ridolfo saved you?” She asked, her fiery eyes glinting with malice as she wrapped Cyrus in her web of questions. Cyrus completely froze in his seat, sweat dripping from his brow as he obviously scrambled for a shitty excuse. Until, of course, Adrian interrupted.

“Who the hell cares about that?! We have better things to worry about at the moment if you have not noticed!” He yelled with a bang of his fist on the counter.

“Adrian is right. We are down a crew member, have no idea where the next map piece is, and Ulysses and Luc-the princess are on their way at this very moment. We cannot be fighting right now. We will deal with all of this once we find the next map piece.” Edward chimed in, ever the reasonable one. Honestly, that boy does not make a good pirate. He is too well trained, too honorable, and has too many morals for this path in life.

“Well said, Eddie. More eloquent than Adrian’s little outburst. We have things to do and pieces to find. Let us be on our way. Lead, Adrian. You’re the captain, after all.” She said with a wave of her hand. Adrian growled at her but obeyed her command anyway, walking out of the saloon, Edward following on his heels like a chained dog, and Cyrus limping after them like a beaten pet.

“Tell Esmerelda to keep watch on the ship. And keep an eye on the witchdoctor. I have a feeling we may have a traitor in our midst.” She commanded softly to the two abnormally dark shadows behind her.

“Hai, my lady.” They replied and the shadows lightened, signifying their departure. As she stood there, alone in the tavern, she started to softly stroke a golden signet ring. On the ring, engraved into the center was a lion head with a mane of fire.

“I’m almost there, Baba, Mama. I’m going to get the birthright you wanted me to have. Soon. I just need to get **her**. Then I can finally go home.” She murmured under her breath, closing her eyes. Releasing a deep sigh, when she opened her eyes, they were glowing with the flames of determination. She then walked confidently out of the tavern, the wooden doors slamming behind her with a final bang.


	12. Prepare for Battle! Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Militus Terrus is sent to gather information on Lucette's opponent and eventually find what he seeks, but has to pay the price for such info. Meanwhile, Lucette confesses to Cristobal about some of her own feelings of inadequacy as princess and Maria prepares for the fight long due.

Chapter Nine Part One

“Militus Terrus, the Supreme Commander wishes to speak with you.” Secundus reported to Terrus who was just standing by the railing of the _Bloody Rose_ , Secundus’s ship.

“Right away.” He replied and walked into the captain’s cabin,and saluted the holographic image of the Supreme Commander.

“Supreme Commander.”

“Militus Terrus, you have an assignment for you that is top priority. It refers to Lucette.”

“I will do my utmost best to complete it, Your Majesty.”

“I need you to sail to Cool Ranch and bring me information about what Adrian Devereaux and his crew’s next move is. I was notified that he and a woman named Cassandra are working together specifically to catch the Commodore and Lucette.” The clockwork king ordered.

“Pardon me, Your Majesty, but I thought that Her Highness was in Valencia?” He asked, slightly confused.

“She was supposed to be, but she decided to take matters into her own hands without authorization. She had disappeared off the grid for almost a week. I had only managed to find her when the Commodore informed me of her being with him. I just finished speaking with her.” He answered with an irritated sigh.

‘She had been missing?!’ He thought in alarm but then quickly calmed himself when he heard that she was with the Commodore.

“I see. Thank you for informing me, Lord Kane.” Terrus said, mentally sighing.  
'Luuuceette.'

“Her and the Commodore are currently in Cool Ranch. She will face Capstan there to retrieve the hostage. She will have protection against this pirate’s magic but I still wish to have more information about her. Weaknesses, background, anything about her and her crew if possible.” Kane commanded sternly.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Report to Deacon and the Commodore your findings when finished. Understood?”

“Understood, Your Majesty.” He answered.

“Lucette’s safety and life is in your hands, _**Taavetti**_. Failure is not an option.” Kane warned darkly, Terrus’s blood turning cold at the sound of his name. His real name. One he swore to never go by again, not after-

“I understand completely, Lord Kane. Per la gloria dell'Armata” He replied, mentally kicking himself when his voice wavered.

“Bene.” And Kane’s image disappeared. Terrus let out a shaky sigh as those empty, piercing black sockets disappeared. Lord Kane frightened him more than any other being in the Spiral. He was like a god-like chessmaster, always three steps ahead everyone else. He remembered one time when they were children, when he had asked Lucette if her uncle was a spirit. She had thrown her head back and laughed, laughed so hard that she had fell back on the grass, still laughing hysterically. He felt so foolish, his face blushing beet red thinking that she was laughing at him.

_“Terruuuus, Uncle isn’t a spirit. He he, why do you think that?” She asked, lowering her laughter down to giggles._

_“W-well, he always knows when something is about to happen, and he always knows how to fix it, and-” He was interrupted by Lucy laughing again. After laughing for a few minutes, she finally calmed down a bit to answer._

_“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”_

_“And he knows everything about everyone!” He said loudly, trying to get her to understand what he meant._

_“Ha ha ha, Terrus, Uncle’s not a spirit. Deacon tells him what’s going on in the Spiral ahead of time.” She explained with a giggle._

_“Wha, really?” He asked, bewildered by the new information._

_“Mmhm. Deacon sails alllll around the Spiral to different worlds. And always brings me back something. That’s how I got that candy I shared with you.” She said, looking quite proud of herself for being the one to tell him about this._

_“Oooooh, that makes a lot more sense.” He said, ruffling his hair in embarrassment._

_“Ha ha, why do you think he’s called “Kane’s Spymaster”? Do ya live under a rock?” She asked, wanting to tease him a bit more._

_“I didn’t know.” He murmured glumly, his lips in a pout._

_“~Terrus lives under a roock. Terrus lives under a roock.~” She sang in a teasing tone, making Terrus scowl._

_“Oh shut up.” Terrus said under his breath, just enough for her to hear it._

_“You can’t tell me that, I’m the princess. And one day, I’ll be a queen.” She said, puffing out her chest._

_“Yes I can, cause I just did.” He snarked back smugly. Lucy then shoved his shoulder, he then shoved her back, making her laugh which brought a small grin to his face. She gave him another shove and dashed off into the palace, her laughter echoing off the walls. With a laugh of his own, he chased after her._

With a soft smile at the memory, Terrus walked out of the cabin, shutting the door behind him. Looking around the deck, he saw Secundus at the wheel, steadily steering the small skiff.

“Received another assignment. Straight from the Supreme Commander himself.” He said with a bit of pride in his voice to mess with Secundus.

“Really now? What is it?” He asked, keeping his eyes on their course.

“I have to gather information on Devereaux and Cassandra Capstan. The Supreme Commander has been informed that those two are working together targeting The Commodore and the princess. I need to find out about this wizard pirate’s weaknesses before Lucette goes to retrieve the hostage. It is in Cool Ranch though.” He explain, his face twisting into a disgusted expression when he said his location. Cool Ranch was, in his opinion, the worst world in the entire Spiral. Even worse than Skull Island and that is saying something! It was hot, dry, borderline no vegetation, dust everywhere!

“Aw, poor you. Wilting away in the desert.” Secundus teased gently, Terrus rolling his eyes at him. “But look at the positives; you get to go see Her Highness again.”

Just the mention of his princess brought a smile to his lips, her name having the same effect if someone said the name of a lover. Secundus, spotting this, shook his head at him.

“You are completely and utterly head over heels for the princess. Not even a blind man can miss it.” He remarked in a exasperated tone.

“Can you blame me, sir? We’ve known each other for ages, played together, explored together, learned together, everything. I supported her through her darkest moments and she supported me through mine. How do you not fall in love with someone you’ve known and cared for so long?” He questioned.

“By knowing that her heart is still dead set on Edward Teach.” Secundus answered, prompting Terrus to sigh in exasperation and irritation.

“Secundus…” He groaned, walking over to the railing to get away from the conversation.

“Terrus, I am telling you this because I do not want to see you get hurt over something that was avoidable. You know better than anyone else that the princess’s heart has been stolen away by Teach and was shattered, but even when something is broken, the pieces still exist.” Secundus lectured, finally taking his eyes off of the skyway to meet his.

“Gee, thanks for reminding me, Secundus. I had completely forgotten.” He snarked at him sarcastically, turning to glare out at the skyway.

“Terrus, be reasonable. Maybe one day she will finally let go of those old feelings for Teach but currently she is waiting on him.” Secundus continued, ignoring Terrus growls of aggravation. He knew Secundus was trying to help and was just telling him the reality of things, but reality sucked. Finally he let out a sigh and turned to his superior and partner with a downtrodden expression.

“I know. Believe me, I know and I understand your intentions. But even if she doesn’t have the same feelings for me, just being beside her and seeing her happy and safe is all I could ever need or want. It is my duty to protect and serve Her Highness until the day I am terminated.” He said, a fire starting to burn within him and his words as he spoke.

“Good. Dedicating yourself to the princess and the Armada is more than enough. Your dedication may catch her attention. Maybe.” Secundus said, turning his attention back to the skyway. “Now, I need you to finish that paper work I gave yesterday by midnight.”

“What paperwork, I don’t recall any paperwork.” Terrus said innocently, looking away from Secundus.

“The paperwork I gave you last night when you kept whining of your boredom.”

“Ooooh, that paperwork. You see what happened was-”

“Now.”

“Yes sir.” He said under his breath and walked down to his cabin, some small snickers of amusement leaving him. Nothing amused him more than annoying Secundus. They have been spying partners for four years now, ever since Secundus was fixed. A part of him wanted to reminisce about those early days but he knew that when Secundus set a deadline and wants something by then, he meant it.

  
  


* * *

“We will be arriving in Cooper’s Roost in three minutes, Terrus. Be ready.” Secundus ordered, snapping Terrus out of his daydreaming. He really had to stop doing that.

“Sir yes sir.” He answered and jogged down to his cabin to grab his things.His bag was more or less already packed except for a few things. His locket that Lucette gave to him two years ago, his projector to communicate, and finally his dual pistols. After putting on the necklace, and stuffing his projector into his pocket, he walked over to small box made out of some sort of dark brown wood and decorated with elaborate vine carvings carved in. Unlatching the gold latch, he opened the box and smiled when he saw his prize. Lying there on the velvet cushion were two golden pistols with a silver blade mounted on each top. These special pistols were gifted to him by the Supreme Commander when he completed his spy training under Deacon.

“Use these to aid you in your fight against anarchy for the Armada.” Kane said that day. There before the Inner Court with Lucette watching from her throne he swore his full and absolute allegiance to the Armada. He swore his life to Lucette and her safety for the rest of his life until he is terminated. He rarely uses these but always makes sure to keep them clean and in perfect working order. A weapon is an extension of oneself after all. Taking out the holsters, he wrapped them around each of his thighs and tightened them to make sure they didn’t slide off. Sliding them in their respective sheaths, he grabbed his bag and jogged upstairs.

“Done packing.” He informed Secundus.

“Weapons?”

“Dagger, pistols, and grenades. Check.”

“Communicator?”

“In bag. Check.”

“The-what did she call it again?”

“The listento? In my pocket. Check.”

“Clothes?”

“Nope, going with one pair and if they get dirty, I’m going nude.” He said in a serious tone, his serious expression cracking when he saw the deadpan look on Secundus’s face with the small glare he was giving him. Eventually his mask fell apart and he just started to laugh as he saw Secundus’s eyebrow furrow a few times in irritation.

“Ha ha ha ha, my apologies sir, but you walked into that one. Be honest.” He said his laughter falling into snickers. Secundus continued to glare at his before eventually sighing and closing his eyes in defeat.

“I did not think my previous question through. You are right. You do have other clothes though, right?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes, Secundus, I have other clothes.” He relented with an amused eyeroll.

“Good. We will dock soon.” Secundus said as they pulled up next to the Cooper’s Roost docks. As soon as the ship was secured, Terrus leapt over the railing onto the dock, landing with a crouch to absorb the impact.

“Be careful, Terrus. We know very few things about this mystical pirate. Be wary and keep your distance. I do not want to report to the princess that her friend has fallen.” Secundus said in his normal not quite monotone voice. Anyone who didn’t know him would’ve thought that he didn’t care or couldn’t care less but he has been working with Secundus for too long to not distinguish the difference in his voice. He was worried about him.

“I understand, Secundus. I will be careful.” He replied seriously and received a nod.

“Good. Call me when you are finished with your assignment. I will be in Skull Island. Understood?”

“Understood, sir. Per la gloria dell'Armata.”

“Per la gloria dell'Armata.” And with that, the Bloody Rose sailed away, disappearing in the horizon.

“Alright, Terrus. Time to get to work.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Damn it all.” He growled out in annoyance as he drank his yum in the tavern. He has been here for a week and found virtually nothing about this Cassandra. He knew she and her crew were in cahoots with Adrian and his ragtag crew but for some reason he couldn’t find the location of her ship. He found out that she has another crew member besides the two that follow her, named Esmeralda Thackery. He found information about that one but the two shadows, and he means that literally, are practically unknown in both the pirate world and the Armada’s archives.

Well, at least he has a file about Esmeralda. Opening it, he read over the page and the picture of the dark skinned child. And child is the right term for her since she was fifteen years old!

‘Esmeralda Josephina Thackery, 15 years old, third child of Luciana Abigail(48) and Eugene Micajah Thackery(43), Younger sister of Alexander Oliver (25), and Theophilus Josiah(22), once had an overall good track record until she ran away from her home in Marleybone a couple of years ago. Since then she has been spotted working as a witchdoctor upon the Silent Wolf working under the command of Captain Cassandra Capstan!? Stormy Capstan?! She’s the pirate wizard?!’

“Dominatus help us all.” He murmured, not wanting to believe it. Yet here it was right in front of him!

‘I need to to tell the Commodore and Lucette about this. They have no idea what they are about to face.’ He thought as he slammed down a gold coin onto the counter and walked quickly outside. He stopped however, when he saw the figure of Stormy turning a corner.

‘Don’t. Go back to your place and contact the Commodore first. Do not be foolish. You cannot take on that woman.’ the logical part of his mind pleaded with him but he had already made up his mind.

‘I need more information about her. Maybe if I follow her, I might find out something that can help Lucette against her.’ He reasoned as he followed the dark haired woman. He followed far away from the town, into the empty wilderness, making sure to keep his distance. When he turned the next corner, he was on an overhang that looked out into the skyway but the sight at what floated there took his breath away. A big black and purple galleon bobbed gently in the breeze of the Cool Ranch skyway, it’s large, powerful sails decorated with a black and purple wolf.

“The Silent Wolf.” He murmured in awe. He found it! He finally found it!

‘Good. Now send the coordinates to the Commodore and Deacon and get the hell out of here!’ His mind screamed at him, his fingers already typing in the coordinates and sending them to Deacon and the Commodore. Once finished with that, he quickly stood up and turned to head back to town only to freeze in his tracks when he saw what was in front of him.

“Stormy.”

“Well, well, well, look what we have here. I knew I had a little blood hound on my trail. You did an excellent job of staying out of my radar, little spy. If it weren’t for my little shadows, then you would’ve found things. Things you don’t need to know about.” She said, her expression darkening at the end of her sentence. Cursing under his breath, Terrus quickly took out his pistols and aimed at Stormy.

“By the authority of the Supreme Commander, you are under arrest for plots of assassination, piracy, murder, thievery, and assault. Failure to comply will result in immediate termination.” He recited, remembering all of the charges piled against her. The orange eyed woman’s face shifted into one of shock, fake and exaggerated clearly.

“Me? Arrested for all those? You don’t think I did it, do ya?” She asked in a dramatic tone. Terrus said nothing, him moving into offensive position saying all. Her flaming eyes twinkled with a malevolent glint as her lips stretched wide into a grin, showing off her sharp canines.

“Well then. I guess you do.” She purred darkly, taking off her halberd from her back with one hand and spinning it around above her head. His eyes narrowed when he saw the red shaft and gear symbol etched on the blade. An armada halberd.

‘Assault of an Armada officer. That alone would’ve had her executed brutally. Her other crimes paired with this will ensure she dies in the most agonizing pain a being can be put through. As she should be.’

“You just going to stand there and stare? I know I’m attractive but from what I heard you have your pretty green eyes on someone a bit too out of your league.” She taunted, a knowing look in her eyes. Growling in his chest, he fired one shot at her head. Seeing her dodge it by tilting her head, he dashed forward, firing a couple more electric shocks to distract her from seeing him take out three red pellets. When he got close enough, he threw the pellets in her face.

“AAAAHHHHH!” She screamed when they exploded on her face, the tear gas burning her eyes. The scream sounded as if it came from a banshee than a human. With her distracted in pain, he shifted his grip to hold the pistol by the barrel so he could use the dagger and used his other pistol to shoot a spark at her left leg.

‘She rests majority of her weight on her left foot than her right and holds her weapon in her left hand. Incapacitate those and she’ll be weakened significantly.’

“Rrrr, you insignificant rat!” She yelled in rage, her now bloodshot eyes glaring daggers at him as she dashed for him. He merely did a few backflips backwards, doing his best to put distance between them. Judging by her halberd and temperament, he was ninety-five percent sure that she was a buccaneer. Meaning that if she got close, than he was, for lack of better words, fucked. Picking out two more red pellets, though a different shade, he threw them a few feet in front of her, making them explode into white smoke. As predicted, she stopped her charge and jumped back, obviously wary of the smoke after last time. He only had a few seconds till the smoke fades away, so he must be quick. Opening his stabbing pistol, he loaded in a container filled with dark purple fluid and snapped it back closed. He was about to do the same with his shooting pistol when a large knife suddenly flew out from the other side of the smoke, forcing him to throw himself to the side. In his place stood a hunting knife stabbed into the ground, quivering as if angry at missing its target.

“Whelp, time's up.” He murmured to himself as the smoke cleared, revealing an angry purple and black attired woman with blazing eyes.

“Clever man, you are. Very clever. I could see why Deacon chose you. Too bad Lucy didn’t. She’d rather fuck a dog. Ha! Shows a lot about her standards, doesn’t it?” She taunted with a wicked laugh. Terrus felt his body heating and vision turning red at the insult at Lucette’s honor. This demon, this idiotic fool, this ignorant, misguided **pirate** dares to insult HIS princess in such way?! HOW DARE SHE?!

‘Make her pay. Bring her to her knees and rip out every organ, every **bone** in this cockroach's body until she begs for forgiveness! Then slaughter her like the **PIG** she is!’ His mind screamed at him, overriding every other logical thought in his rage. Charging at the woman with a loud yell, he raised his dagger high to bring it down on her. Pressing the smaller trigger in front of the larger one, the dagger elongated into a sword. This obviously surprised her as her eyes widen in surprise. And perhaps fear. Unfortunately, she managed to back away in time to not get a death blow, but a small slash still managed to mar her cheek. She tried to get a hack in with her halberd but predicting this, he rolled to the side and flipped out of her reach.

“Damn it all. You’re smart. Too smart. You’re becoming too troublesome to hold myself back for.” She growled with a small smirk. Not liking it being on her face, he did something that Deacon instructed him to never do. He threw his dagger at her. She managed to catch it with her hand, but not before it sunk into her shoulder. Oddly enough, she didn’t scream, only letting out a small, short groan of discomfort. She then looked up at him with a large grin of satisfaction, like a lion watching an antelope walk itself into a trap.

“~Got yoooou.~”

“What?” He asked, confusion written on his face. He did a quick scan around him and did not notice anything different or out of place. Besides he fact that he was now on the edge closest to the cliff. They somehow managed to move from the overhang to a nearby cliff overlooking the ship.

“You haven’t been paying true attention, have you? Did you think I was taunting, prodding, and pushing you for nothing? Come now, you’re smarter than that.” She said, her body straightening as she stood up.

“What do you mean, pirate?” He spat out in anger, not liking being played a fool. She smiled and shifted a bit.

“What I mean is...You...Are...DEAD!” She screamed out, taking one step to the left, forcing him to go right, before she lunged at him like a rabid animal. Startled, he tried to leap to the side but still winced in pain as he felt something stab his left calf. When he was out of immediate harm’s way, he looked down only for the blood in his face to drain away in terror. His dagger, the one he threw at her, the one with his knockout agent in, was in his leg.

‘But when-when did she take it out? She was still holding onto it when I moved!’ His mind raced to process this, trying to find a reasonable explanation as he yanked out the dagger pistol.

“I must admit, you are very well trained. Especially for a street rat. A shame that you are so loyal to your little princess. She won’t be around much longer.” He heard Stormy’s voice say as the struggled to get up, making it up halfway before kneeling down on one knee.

“H-How do y-you know tha-that?” He stuttered out, one eye open as he tried to fight the drug flowing through his system even though he knew it was futile. This drug was designed specifically to quickly subdue even the most stubborn of targets.

“I have my sources.”

‘Not going down without giving her hell.’ He thought stubbornly, raising his pistol and shooting a barrage of electricity coated bullets at her. Stormy only smirked and raised a single hand. The bullets sparking with blue and purple blanket of electricity were all stopped by a large wall of fire, roaring to life suddenly as if oil were o the ground and someone threw a lit match at it.

‘No!’ His entire body and mind screamed in rage and hopelessness as his leg lost all of its strength, falling down to the ground, barely able to catch himself on his hands.

“Well, that little toxin of yours sure doesn’t take long. But knowing you, it will take a bit longer for it to completely knock you out and I have things to do, so I’ll just speed that up a bit.” She said, then pointed to the ground. Confused he looked down only to watch in shock as the ground started to crumble away beneath. For a few moments, it felt as if he were weightless, floating like he were in a dream, as if time slowed down. He saw nothing but rocks and the peaceful sunset sky.

‘So this is to be the last thing I see before death takes me? Not bad. Would’ve preferred Lucy’s face being the the last thing I saw...no, she would cry. Seeing me go would cause her to fall apart. At least I die serving her like I promised.’

His body landed roughly on top of something wooden, but he didn’t have time to look at it because right then all of the boulders and rocks that fell from the overhang landed all around and on top of him. He raised his arms to protect his head and face but it was his lower half from his chest that the stones fell on. He bit his tongue to hold back his scream of agony as a searing, hot burning pain flared up in his chest when a large stone fell on top of him. When he tried to turn over as more stone fell on him in a pile, red hot pain spiked in his left leg and his right thigh, forcing him to gasp in pain. Finally, a stone knocked him on his head, his vision blacking out for a few moments. When his vision mostly returned with black filled edges, he felt something warm and wet dripping down the left half of his face and into his eye, tinting half of his sight red. With his body weakening and the toxin fully taking hold of him, he finally gave up, dropping his head down on to the hard wood.

The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious were a pair of odd brown boots with a purple and white stripes painted on walking towards him, a long wooden stick moving with them.

“So. You’re Stormy’s new victim. You’re stuck here too.”

* * *

  
  


“Ulysses!” Lucette called, her voice laced with fear and worry. When she heard the door to her cabin burst open, she stopped her pacing to turn to him, her expression filled with panic and her eyes brimming with tears.

“Lucette, what’s wrong?” He asked, his crimson eyes darting around the cabin, looking for the threat that made her cry out in such a manner.

“We need to go to Cooper’s Roost. Now.” She ordered, the dark feeling in her chest growing larger by the minute. Something is wrong. Very wrong. And she knows it has something to do with Terrus.

“Why, Lucette? Is something wrong?” Cristobal asked gently, having came in when he heard her call, standing next to Ulysses.

“Something has happened to Terrus. Something bad. We need to go to Cooper’s Roost.” She replied, going back to pacing, starting to pick at her eyebrow when the pacing no longer helped.

“How do you know that? Has Deacon called you?” Ulysses asked, looking at her with an arched eyebrow of confusion. She shook her head quickly, her hands shaking now.

“No. I have this feeling. I get it whenever something bad happens. So far, it has never been wrong. The last time I got this feeling was-Nevermind. We just need to go!” She said, her voice rising with her panic, trying to hurry Ulysses.

“Lucette-”

“Goddammit Ulysses, can you listen to my orders for once in your fucking life?! I JUST NEED TO GO TO COOPER’S ROOST! CAN YOU TAKE ME THERE OR CAN YOU NOT?!” She screamed, finally losing her already thin patience with Ulysses’s questioning. He followed her Uncle’s orders without question, but with her, the Princess, he resists and questions her every step of the way.

‘Calm down, girl. You’re worrying over nothing.’ The voice scolded but that only made her angrier.

‘Vaffanculo, puttana!’

“Lucette, I know you’re worried, but I need you to calm down. Tell me what’s happening before we come up with a course of action.” Cristobal said calmly. Taking a long deep breath through her nose, she slowly let it out through her mouth like she was taught, and opened her eyes.

“I don’t know how to explain it. I just get this dark feeling whenever something terrible is about to befall someone dear to me. The last time I got this feeling was, was when m--sorry. When my pare-” She cut herself off, covering her mouth with her hands when she choked on that word. Whenever she said it or tried to, all the memories and the questions come rushing in like water from a broken dam. The announcement, the days before the funeral, the funeral itself, the days, weeks following after, everything.

‘I need to get over this. It has been almost eleven years since they died and here I am still crying whenever I say the word parents! I can’t keep crying forever and I know damn well that they wouldn’t want me crying even now.’

“The last time I got this dark feeling was when my p-parents were killed. If it has returned now, then that means that something has happened to Terrus.” She said calmly, taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears.

“We understand, Lucette. I will tell the crew to set course to Cooper’s Roost. We will then check in on Militus Terrus. Is that to your liking?” Ulysses asked. She nodded her head quickly, a small bit of her worry easing. Seeing her answer, he gave her a small bow and walked out of her cabin, leaving Cristobal and her alone.

“I yelled at him.” She said glumly.

“Yes, indeed you did.”

“I have never yelled at someone like that, much less someone not family.” She continued, sitting down on a chaise and covered her face with her hands in shame. “I’m almost nineteen years old and here I am throwing a temper tantrum over…”

“He is not upset with you, Lucette, if that is what you are worrying over. Ulysses is a smart man and he knows that you yelled out of the overwhelming fear and frustration that this feeling of yours was giving you.” Cristobal explained gently, sitting next to her.

“I cannot be doing those types of things. It’s just, it’s just that...I wish people would actually listen to me.” She confessed.

“What do you mean?”

“I sometimes think that my status as princess is just a title. I have no real power in anything. I feel like the times when they do listen to me they simply obey to humor me. Like some child.”

“Ah, I see. Lucette, you must remember, in the eyes of many other monarchies, you are merely a lucky human child that just happened to be blessed with the luck of being Lord Kane’s niece. That you were lucky that Lord Kane decided to keep you instead of sending you away. It doesn’t help that some of those monarchies and some of your own people believe that Lord Kane stole the throne from Casimir.” Cristobal explained, a scowl making its way onto her face as she remembered the foolish unicorn that dared to speak of such false propaganda, much less to her face!

“I believe that is why Lord Kane gave you a ship. Of course as a reward, but also as a opportunity. To prove yourself, not to him, you have already done that, but to the rulers of the other worlds. To make a name for yourself. So that when people hear of you, they would not fear you just because your Lord Kane’s niece, but because you are Lucette Vitali Favero. The Light of Valencia. The soon to be queen of Valencia.” Cristobal continued in an encouraging tone. Lucette looked up at him with a shocked expression that eventually shifted into one of joy.

“You’re right. I need to make a name for myself and not stay in my Uncle’s shadow. I am not a child and I have to prove that. Thank you, Cristobal.” She thanked, a new fire blooming in her chest like a flame bloom.

“You are very welcome, Lucette. I believe you needed someone to tell you that truthfully.” He said, giving her a small smile.

“Lucette, we are prepared to set sai-” Ulysses said, walking into the cabin and pausing when he saw her and Cristobal sitting together.

“Have I interrupted something?” He asked , looking at the both of them with an arched eyebrow.

“No. We were just finishing up.” Cristobal said to Ulysses before turning to her. “Come, Lucette. You have a name to make for yourself.”

“You’re right. We cannot waste anymore time.” She said confidently, shooting up from the chaise and confidently marching out of the cabin.

“Maaaarrriiiiaaaa! Are you coming with us or are you going to stay on my ship?” She called out, startling the witch from dozing off.

“Where are we going?”

“A close friend of mine is in danger and I’m going to go save him. It might have something to do with your friend.” She said. Maria’s eyes widen considerably before narrowing into a determined look.

“Then I’m coming with you. If it is Cassandra then I need to stop her. Before she hurts more people.” She said fiercely as if she were a soldier preparing for war. In this case, she just might be.

“Very well then. Come on, Ulysses is ready to go.” She urged, walking over the gangplank on to Ulysses’s ship.

“Are you both prepared? Lucette, can you fight in that dress?” Ulysses asked, giving her a dubious look.

“I’m wearing my boots if that’s what you’re asking.” She answered, lifting up her wide skirt to show her black knee high boots.

“Very well then. Ms.Dragoncaster from what I have been told, wizards usually have a wand. Where is yours?” He asked, moving onto Maria after letting out an exasperated sigh at Lucette's answer.

“Not completely true but not completely false either. The wands are usually there for us to conduct our powers better. We can go wandless but that’s usually for the higher levels. I’m only an Initiate though, so I will need a wand. It doesn’t have to be anything special. A club, dagger, sword, a stick, just about anything will do. My wand got destroyed when I was caught by the Waponis.” Maria explained with a small shrug.

“Hmmm, if that’s the case then...Sentus Optimus!” She called out after thinking for a minute.

“Yes, Your Highness?” He replied from his position by the wheel.

“Go and retrieve the war fans from the armory for Ms.Dragoncaster, please.” She commanded.

“As how you command, Your Highness.” He replied and walked down into the belly of the ship to retrieve what she asked for.

“War fans?” Maria asked, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

“Oxygen and wind feeds fire. You can conduct your pyromancy through the fan and use them to make your flames bigger.” She explained.

“Ooohh, that makes a lot more sense.” Maria replied, understanding what she meant.

“Your Highness, I have what you require.” Sentus Optimus’s voice came from behind her, making her jump a bit before she turned and saw him holding the war fans she requested. Dark blue with light blue vine patterns it was a simple yet lovely fan. At first. But when the button at the end of the head is pressed, out pops a curved blade from the middle of the fan.

“Woah, are you sure you want to trust me with that?” Maria asked nervously.

“I trust you. The blade is just in case of someone getting too close. Can never be too careful.” She said, handing the two fans to the young wizard.

“Where do I put them?” She asked, opening and closing the fans, testing the button.

“You can put them in your boots if you want. Just be able to take them out quickly should there be trouble.” She answered before turning to Ulysses.

“We are prepared, Ulysses. Let’s go.”


	13. Prepare for Battle! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Grapic Body Harm/Torture is in this chapter
> 
> The time for battle is nigh. Lucette and Ulysses have followed the coordinates Terrus sent to them and have been led to Cassandra's hiding place. Meanwhile, Terrus suffers in the captivity of Cassandra, enduring great pains to protect his princess.

Chapter Nine Part Two

“Not so fast, Lucette.” Cristobal called out from the Cleodora, walking over to her holding a bundle of something in his arms. “If you do happen to run into Cassandra, you’ll need these to help you.”

Taking the bundle offered to her, she gasped with delight when she saw what it was. Two all metal shin guards and her remodeled arm guard gleamed brightly in the Cool Ranch sunset.

“Oh Cristobal! They are beautiful! You did a marvelous job.” She complimented, holding up her arm guard to examine. It looked nothing like it used to be. It had more leather and extended all the way to her knuckles with small pieces of metal covering the knuckles. Some of the plates of metal that were on her old brace were now on this new one, still taking on the resemblance of snake skin. Though now, the plate with the rose had a new addition. Encircling it was an odd triangular like symbol, one she has seen Ulysses wear before. It encircled the golden rose as if protecting it from harm.

“What is this symbol? I have seen Ulysses wear it on his person sometimes and thought of it as a mere decoration. But it seems to mean something.” She inquired, glancing between the two assassins.

“You are correct, Lucette. This is the sigil of the Assassin Brotherhood. Why did you put it on her brace, Mentore?” Ulysses asked after explaining.

“I think that it looks much better with it. After all, the Brotherhood protects Valencia and the crown. Do you not think that Lucette embodies Valencia and the crown?” Cristobal asked with a certain look in his eyes.

“Well-I-yes she is. Symbolically. But what do you mean, Mento-” Ulysses was interrupted by Cristobal whipping out a throwing knife and shooting it at her, it’s deadly whistle ringing in her ears.

“Ulysses!” She instinctively screamed, her feet ready to move out of the way of the sharp projectile though it proved unneeded. By the time she screamed for him, he was already in front of her, knocking the knife away as if he were merely swatting a fly. Doing that, of course, left a large slash on his forearm, ruby red drops dripping onto the metal deck.

“Ulysses, are you alright?” She asked in a worried tone, immediately taking his injured arm in her hands and opening the ripped fabric to inspect the wound.

‘Hmmm, not too bad really. It’s not deep enough to require stitches.’

“It is alright, Lucette. I have been through worse, this is practically a bug bite compared to other past wounds. Do not worry.” He tried to reassure her, to no avail. People telling her to not worry was like telling a bird not to fly. Impossible and useless.

“Oh my goodness! Commodore, are you okay? What happened?” Maria asked worriedly, rushing over to them to look at the wound on his arm.

“Yes, Mrs.Dragoncaster, I am alright. My mentor was trying to demonstrate something to Lucette and I. What that was, I do not know.” Ulysses answered, giving Cristobal a questioning look.

“The symbol of the Assassins is painted around the rose for a reason, Ulysses. It is protecting it. Just as you protect our own little rose.” He explained seriously with a little smile.

‘AHA! I was right!’

‘Yes, girl. Good for you. You can notice something obvious.’ The voice snarked at her, still angry from her little outburst earlier.

“I wouldn’t compare Lucette to a rose, Mentore.”

“Hey!” She shouted in indigition, giving him a small glare. She was a rose, when she felt like it. Which was half of the time she is off the ship. People sometimes get themselves pricked on her thorns and are far too idiotic to see that they did it to themselves, not her. Like a certain black haired, grey eyed privateer who thought that the little rose he plucked didn’t have any. Incompetent, small minded, fool.

“Maybe not to you, Ulysses, but there are more than one type of roses. Maybe she doesn’t fit the one in your mind, so you will have to think of a different kind.” Cristobal defended, giving her a small wink.

“Hm, you might be right in that, Mentore. I have a feeling that there is more to this lesson than what you are telling. Correct?” Ulysses guessed, giving Cristobal a look.

“Indeed but that is not important right now. We have a spy to check up on and if Lucette’s feelings prove true, then we might just have a problem on our hands.” Cristobal said loudly.

“Hold on, let me heal this up first. I know you said that it doesn’t bother you, but would it not be better to not have to worry about a wound?” Maria asked as she held her hand over the still bleeding wound. As she started to mumble some words, a soft green mist like glow started to wrap around Ulysses’s arm, as if it were a blanket. He did not react very much to it, only his body tensing slightly and his eyes widening a bit. This wouldn’t seem like much to some, but she knew better. Ulysses was quite surprised by this and most likely whatever sensation the healing magic was giving him. Lucette watched in fascination and awe as the skin knitted itself back together and the blood flowed back in, almost like it was going back in time. When the glow faded, all that remain as evidence of anything being there at all was the bloodstained ripped open sleeve.

“There. I can’t fix the sleeve though, I might be able to sew it closed if you want.” Maria offered.

“No, what you have done already is more than enough, Ms.Dragoncaster. You have my deepest gratitude.” Ulysses thanked with a nod to her.

“That was amazing!” Lucette exclaimed, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Oh, it’s nothing, really. That was a low level healing spell, basic honestly. The Life students can do waaaaay better than that. I heard that really powerful ones can even rebuild an entire functional limb.” Maria said, scratching her cheek as she blushed.

“Woah, really? You will have to tell me about later, but right now Terrus needs us.”

“Interestingly enough, I had just received a set of coordinates from Militus Terrus a couple of minutes ago. It is on the same island as Cooper’s Roost but it is farther from the town. Fairly isolated.” Ulysses informed Lucette, causing her to panic a bit.

“Isolated?! Isolated?! As in completely alone? With no one around to see or hear anything?!” She questioned, her mind already starting to spiral down as she thought of the possibilities Ulysses’s words entailed.

“Lucette, breathe. This does not mean that something happened to Militus Terrus. Calm yourself. Sentus Optimus, set course to the destination of the coordinates!” Ulysses commanded to Sentus who was at the wheel beside his brother. As soon as the ship started moving, Lucette started to pace up and down the deck, mumbling encouragements under her breath.

“You’re fine, Lu. Absolutely fine. Calm, calm. He’s okay, completely fine.-”

“Lucette, are you alright?” Maria asked, giving her a worried look.

“Mmmmhhmmm, I am perfectly A okay. Nothing is wrong. Not. At. All.” She replied, her wide eyes still watching her moving feet, as she continued to pace.

“No, she is not alright. She is worrying herself sick over possibly nothing.” Ulysses answered, giving her a look.

“Possibly! Possibly nothing! There is a seventy five percent chance of something happening to Terrus.” She shouted, whirling around to glare at Ulysses.

“Seventy five?” Cristobal asked with an arched eyebrow at her.

“Yes. He is an Armada spy, on a backwater world, spying on a pirate that can use pyromancy and apparently, from his reports, has two shadows servants that can teleport! If that isn’t at least seventy five percent then what is?!” She asked hysterically, a few black curls falling out of her bun.

“I think she has a point. That’s a lot of factors that can be used against him at any time and Cassie has good intuition about being watched by someone or something. She once said that it was like having cold claws dig into your shoulders. Knowing her, she most likely already knows about him and is just waiting for him to slip up.” Maria explained, prompting Lucette to let out a large cry of alarm.

“Hauke!” She screamed, Hauke immediately responding to her command.

“What is the matter, Your Highness?” He asked when he got to her side, tensing up when she suddenly hugged him, softly patting her back as she cried into his chest.

“Do you wish to walk, Your Highness?” He asked her quietly, getting a barely audible ‘mhm’ from her.

“Very well. If you will excuse us, Lord Ulysses, the princess wishes to walk around the ship for a bit.” He told him, getting a sigh and a nod from Ulysses.

“Very well. Maybe it will calm her down.” He said, dismissing him. With a small nod, he carefully guides Lucette to the end of the ship. When they were out of sight of Ulysses and the others, he put his shield on his back, tightening the strap, and turned to Lucette who was trying to get herself back together.

“Lucette, breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth.” He instructed softly, holding onto her hand. She did as she was told, closing her eyes as she breathed. When she was calm again, she opened her eyes, (when did she close them?) and smiled up at Hauke.

“Thank you, Hauke. I needed that.”

“No problem, Lucette. You helped me with my, er, condition, the least I could do is support you through this tough time.” He said, giving her small smile.

“Oh, you are so sweet.” She cooed softly. There was a reason why she liked Hauke a bit more than Wolf, she would never say that to his face though. Hauke, compared to Wolf at the time, was more responsible and compassionate than the other pirates. Then again, he wasn’t there quite willingly.

“Oh, uh, thanks, Lucette.” He thanked with a blush, running a hand through his midnight colored hair.

“Of course. So have you talked to Wolf yet?” She asked, giving him a stern look.

“N-no. Not really.” Hauke replied, looking down at the metal planks of the ship with a sullen expression.

“Why not, Hauke? You’re going to have to speak to him eventually. You cannot put it off forever.” She said, gently rubbing his arm in comfort.

“I know, I know. But I just can’t! Everytime I want to start the conversation, it feels as if something is squeezing my throat shut. Like some entity is stopping me.” He explained to her.

“It’s that condition I told you about. It is holding you back from speaking with Wolf because of your fear. Remember what I said? Now you have to make a choice. What is more important to you? Your brother or your pride? ” She asked.

“My brother! Obviously. I can never pick something over him, no matter what!”

“Then show him, Hauke! He may not know that! He may not be so sure of that anymore! You need to tell him. Or this will fester and rot the relationship between you two and possibly your sister.” She explained, her eyes boring into his as she tried to get her point across. For a moment there was silence, nothing but the sounds of the creaking ship, vigilant clockworks, and the breeze of the skyway.

"I know that it's scary. That your mind is filling up with the worst possible scenarios of what could happen. That you're scared. Of what he would say, do or react. I don't blame you. However......Wolf loves you, Hauke. You and your sister. And I promise you, that when you speak to him, he won't even hesitate to open his arms for you." She continued, looking up at him with sad eyes.

“You’re right. I will talk to him. But for now, we have a mission to do.” He finally answered, his storm grey eyes looking up to her icy blues with a hard look. Understanding, she let out a sigh and nodded her head.

“Very well then. D-”

“Your Highness.” Lucette turned around to see Sentus Optimus standing a few feet behind them, giving them a blank stare. “We have arrived to Cooper’s Roost.”

“Good. Tell Ulysses that I will be there shortly.” She ordered.

“As you command, Your Highness.” He replied before marching off. Lucette noticed that his eyes had glanced at Hauke before he left.

“Prepare for combat. Despite what Ulysses thinks, my instincts are never wrong. And my instincts tell me that trouble is on the horizon.” She commanded, staring out into the Cool Ranch skyway.

‘I’m on my way, Terrus. Hold on.’

  
  


* * *

  
  


SMACK!

“Where is she? You are doing nothing but bringing unnecessary pain unto yourself.” That woman’s voice pierced his already ringing eardrums as she laid another lash on him from the flame heated whip.

“Are you...deaf...woman?” He mocked with panting breaths, wincing when another heated lash met his back once more.

“Are you masochist, by any chance?” A younger female voice asked, genuine curiosity in her tone.

“Heh, no... I don’t believe so.” He replied with a small laugh. He is truly losing his mind isn’t he? Laughing with the enemy. Pathetic.

“Enough! Esmeralda, go and make sure we are cloaked! I will deal with this loyal little hound.” Cassandra ordered, forcing the younger girl to scurry to the upper decks.

“You are trying my patience, boy. Where is Lucette?” She asked once more. A laugh slipped out of his throat, only to be cut off by him coughing up some more blood tinged saliva.

SMACK!

“Where. Is. Lucette?” She growled out through her teeth, obviously reaching the end of her patience.

‘Heh, that was quick. Typical Buccaneer pirate. Lucette would be able to hold her temper far longer than this bug.’

“Your ass.” He spat at her with a small grin.

“Dammit. If the whip won’t make you talk, then maybe this will.” She said, the sound of the whip dropping to the ground confusing him.

‘What new torture does she have for me now?’ He thought in exhaustion. For the past few hours, he had been through whipping, burning, small pieces of his skin stripped off, and of course his favorite; dunking.

Cassandra walked in front of him, holding something blood splattered in her hand. Looking down, he let out a sharp bark of laughter as he recognized what it was.

“The Denailer, huh? Haven’t, ah, seen that thing for quite a while. Never had... it used on me before though.” He remarked, knowing that it irritated her that he had knowledge of this instrument.

“So you know what it is. Good, then you know how it works.”

“In...deed.” He answered, wincing in pain as his wounds twinged with red hot agony. Ha, red hot, funny.

“Perfect! I’ll begin then. For every question you don’t answer, I’ll rip a nail off. Answer my questions and you’ll keep those nails of yours. Clear?” She asked, giving him a sharp, demonic smirk.

“As diamonds.” He answered, bursting out into laughter when he saw the small hint of confusion on her face. Lucette would be proud.

“But of course, doing just like this would be too easy for a tough spy like you. So, let’s make this a bit more...challenging.” She hissed, clasping a hand over the main part of the torture device. The moment her hand moved, Terrus immediately knew what she was about to do. From within her hand, the sound of sizzling metal and the smell of something burning arose, his body unintentionally tensing up as preparation for what will come.

“Now, let’s begin. Hmmm, I say that we start with this one.” She said, picking out his left index finger. Strapping his hand down to the device, she positioned the blade under his nail, making him flinch at the pain of the heated blade, and laid a hand over a small lever.

“First question; Where is Lucette?”

“Definitely not here.” He snarked at her, mentally preparing himself for another round. However, nothing prepared him for the absolute pain that ripped through his body, the sensation hitting him so quickly that he had no time to stifle himself, letting out a loud scream.

“Ooooo, that got a nice scream from you. Maybe this will be where you crack. Very well then, next question: Do you even know where she is?”

“Just because you’re stupid and uneducated, doesn’t mean that I-Ahhhhhhhhhh!” He was cut off by the same sensation from last time. It didn’t feel like a heated blade, it felt like Tartarus itself turned into a beast and bit it him all the way past his shoulder.

“Let’s move onto the next question: Is she with anyone?”

“Y-yes.” He answered truthfully, not seeing the harm in admitting that. Not to mention that would the most obvious route.

“Oh! Finally cracking?” She asked in an intrigued tone.

“No...just thought that was a harmless question.” He admitted, looking down at his blood covered feet.

“Hmmm. Next question; Is there a spy among my temporary engagement crew?” She asked, giving him a narrowed look.

“...Fuck if I kno-Oooooowwwwwwww!” He couldn’t stop himself, his mouth already going ahead of his mind.

“Next question: Where. Is. Lucette?” She growled at him, her patience already thinning again.

“Leccaculo, puttana!” He screamed at her, the facade of calmness shattering like a porcelain mask. The pain has gotten to be too much for him and now, pain was all he knew. Every limb, every stretch of flesh, every single muscle was just pure screaming agony, the heat of fire scarred into him.

“That’s it! I’ve been merciful with you for the last time! I’ll finish it the hard way!” She screamed at him, tearing his arm out of the straps holding it to the device and taking the nail of his pinkie in between her fingers.

“If you want something done, you have to do it yourself.” She murmured under her breath. He was confused at first but then froze when he felt her fingers starting to heat up.

‘Nononononononono!’ His mind descended into pure panic at the now familiar heat encompassing his finger then his hand. He started jerk and flail around, trying to escape from the heat like a rat in a furnace.

“Tell me where she is, you clockwork scum!”

“Stronzina!”

RIIIIIIIIP!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” He let out a scream as the pirate twisted and pulled on the nail, making sure pull it backwards and twist around with as much skin as possible. She continued doing that until the skin finally gave up its futile battle with her.

“Go...to the depths of Tartarus and...never see...the light of day.” He panted at her, glaring at her through the unshed tears and sweat.

“You first, dirt.” She shot back, holding the torn off fingernail up with a smirk on her ugly face.

“Already there, porca puttana.” He snapped back, not even flinching when he was slapped. Compared to what he had been through for the past hours, that was barely a scratch.

“Where. Is. Lucette!?” She screamed in his face, forcing him to look at her hellish eyes as she held his head up by his ponytail.

“Over my. Dead. Body. Per la gloria dell'Armata!” He yelled in her face, bursting into hysterical laughter only to be stopped by the feeling of a rapidly heating hand around his throat.

“ **That** could be arranged.” She responded in a dark tone, her eyes starting to glow with the same brightness of her fire.

‘Lucette, know that I died for you and your protection. I have fulfilled my oath. I have only one dying wish. Make this pirate scream.’ He thought, slowly closing his eyes as the hand around his neck tightened and the fire started to bite through his skin.

“My lady.”

He opened his eyes when he heard a smooth, mature feminine voice from the side of the dark chamber. When the pirate bitch turned around, he saw that a pale white woman wrapped in what appeared to be a cloak of feathers, all in inky blackness.

“What is it, Yasha? I’m a little busy at the moment.” She hissed at the figure.

“I understand that, my lady, but it seems we have been discovered.” The pale woman informed casually.

“What?! Discovered? By who?” She asked, her eyes wide in disbelief. Suddenly, the sound of a cannon firing sounded, followed by the sudden jerking of the ship.

“The princess.”

“Heh, I see the Commodore got my message. Took him long enough.” He revealed with a smug smirk at her, relishing her shock.

“YOU!” She screamed, her expression twisting into a hideous look of fury.

“Me.” He snarked at her, spitting more blood tinged saliva onto the floor.

“Why you insignificant-”

“CASSANDRA!” A familiar scream pierced the heated air of the chamber, Terrus’s heart swelling with joy and pride as he heard his princess’s voice.

“I think you have company, Stormy. Better hurry, my princess isn’t a patient woman.” He warned her, his entire expression smug and only getting more so with the sound of more cannon fire hitting the ship.

‘Destroy her, Lucy.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic Torture scene near the end.


	14. The Battle of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this little game is drawing to a close. Only one side will return home with their goals completed. But will the risks and revelations be worth it? Or will the cost render the prize pointless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is Graphic Bodily Harm in this chapter! Alongside with Graphic description of battle injuries. Please be mindful of what you're reading and stop or skip if it is triggering.
> 
> In this chapter, you'll see more of Lucette's darker side, so some of those thoughts will be graphic too. Wild shit is gonna happen in this chapter. Buckle up

Chapter Ten

“CASSANDRA!” Lucette screamed as she watched the cannons slam into the side of the pirate galleon. That bitch! How dare she! How dare she touch Terrus!

‘I’ll strangle you with your intestines, you speck of dirt!’ She thought as the ship drew closer to the Silent Wolf.

“Prepare for combat!” Ulysses ordered, the clockwork soldiers on the ship drawing their weapons. Unsheathing her swords, she glanced at Maria who had already opened her fans, a determined look on her face.

‘She’s ready.’ The voice said, excitement obvious as she sensed the the energy in the air.

‘As she should be.’ She thought in response. That’s when she saw something long and black fly upwards and hover in mid air.

‘Gods above have mercy.’ The voice murmured under her breath, worrying Lucette. She has never heard her say such a thing in such a way before.

‘Who is that? **What** is that?’ She asked it, keeping an eye on the figure.

‘It’s one of the Dark Raven Twins.’ She replied with horror in her voice.

‘Dark Raven Twins? Who ar-’

“Your Highness! You’re unfortunately in the wrong place but I can work with this.” A cocky female voice yelled out, interrupting her mental conversation. Looking back towards the ship, she growled when she say the purple and black clad figure standing on the deck with her halberd.

“Cassandra.” She growled darkly, her body trembling with barely restrained fury. “You have a whole lot of nerve, pirate.”

“So I have been told, little princess. I rather take that as a compliment.” She arrogantly responded. “Esmeralda, make sure to keep the princess’s wind up toys and friends busy while we have our... **discussion**.”

“Where are they? The child and Terrus?” She asked, wanting to remove them from the situation before she dealt with the pirate.

“Very well. I did say to meet me in Cool Ranch to retrieve them and here you are, albeit early.” Cassandra relented with a heavy sigh, snapping her fingers to summon a large fire tornado. When it died down, in its place were two figures, one of them laying limply on the wooden deck of the pirate ship as the other looked around wildly.

“Eira!” She heard Hauke yell out, catching the little girl’s attention. Unfortunately the girl was gagged and her wrists and ankles were tied. With a tap of Cassandra’s halberd on the ground, they were once again surrounded by fire tornadoes, taken away somewhere.

‘Where-’

‘Behind you, girl!’ The voice yelled, turning her attention behind her. There on the deck of Ulysses’s ship were the two prisoners that she searched for. The young child’s grey eyes, so much like her brothers’ own, darted around, no doubt frightened by the strangers surrounding her.

“Gods above, Eira!” Hauke exclaimed, already taking his mask and kneeling before his sister, working the gag and ropes off. Sentus Optimus kneeled down next to him, helping with the ropes around her ankles that kept her from running. When the child was finally freed, she buried her face in Hauke’s chest and cried, finally safe.

“Ulysses, make sure the child has a cabin, wounds taken care of, and fed. Terrus!” She ordered, running over to the still limp figure on the floor. Turning him over on his back, she let out a gasp at the burn wound around his neck. She then noticed the state of his left hand. All of his nails were gone, ripped out of their beds, but the wound on his pinkie finger was the worst. The entire cubicle was torn, bloody and ragged, as if someone twisted it around before peeling it off slowly. Lucette wanted to scream and cry in rage at what befell her friend, but she held it back to give Ulysses another order.

“Ulysses, make sure that every last wound on Miltus Terrus is treated as much as possible. Put him in a temporary cabin for now until we return to my ship.” She said darkly, rising from her kneeling position.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Once she received her answer, she walked to the side of the ship, gradually picking up speed until she was running.

“rrrrrrAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” She screamed, leaping off of the _Imperial Interceptor_ to clash blades with Cassandra, glaring at her in her ugly fiery eyes. “I’ll rip you limb from limb, bitch.”

“Is that how you speak to family, Lulu?” Cassandra cooed, taking advantage of Lucette’s shock to kick her in her chest, ending the blade lock.

“Family? What do you mean? Explain yourself, pirate!” She demanded, recovering from the blow quickly to glare at her.

“Kane never told you? Not surprising, really. Wouldn’t want to give his little human puppet unneeded hope for her real family, now would he?” She taunted, lunging for a blow with her halberd.

“Are you going to speak plainly or are you going to continue to spout nonsense?” Lucette asked, leaping out of the way of the halberd’s sharp bite. She felt the halberd rip a small portion of her dress, much to her dismay.

“You both are related.” Another voice interrupted. Both of the two woman looked over to a white clad figure who landed on the ship, the small tornado she summoned to fly disappearing. “That’s why you’re after her, Cassie. Isn’t it?”

“Maria? W-what are you-”

“Related? What do you mean? There is no possible way!” She exclaimed, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

‘How could I be related to a pirate of all things?’

‘There’s more to family than just your parents, you know.’

“Actually there is a way. Quite easily, little cousin.” Cassandra remarked, still seemingly shaken by Maria’s appearance.

“What?”

“Cousin?!” She exclaimed, her mind rushing around to process this news.

“Judging by your reaction, I’m guessing darling Kane never thought to inform you about your father’s side of the family.” Cassandra mocked.

“He has only told me what I needed to know. I had no care for family that never sought me out.” Lucette admitted, rising to her feet.

“Then let’s have a little story time, child. Years ago, before you and I were born, your father, Prince Afolabi, was the younger brother of mine, Prince Negatus. They were the only children of our grandparents, King Varma the second and Queen Akeelah. The ruling family of the only human kingdom to date, Lionera.”

“Lionera? I have heard about that world from Deacon. Does that kingdom not reside within Zafaria? So then shouldn’t it be under the rule of the Elephants, the Zebras or the Lions?” She asked, confused.

“Ha! Such naivete. It is a side world of Zafaria. Do not be mistaken, the Elephants, Lions, and Zebras have tried to take it many times, even sometimes banding together to conquer it but they all have failed. Have you ever wondered why?” Cassandra asked, now leaning on her halberd.

“I thought it was because they have given up. Humans are resilient and persistent beings that are extremely adaptable. If they have the will, they have a way.” She answered easily as if it were common knowledge which it was. Humans are widely known to be ever changing and evolving. It’s what makes them stand out.

“But why did they give up, little princess? The animals were just as persistent as the humans.” Cassandra rebuked.

“I-I do not know.” She finally admitted through gritted teeth. To admit that she had less knowledge on something than a pirate was a harsh blow to her pride. Cassandra then held up a hand from which a large ball of fire erupted.

“Magic. Pyromancy to be specific. It flows through our blood in our family. It was how they protected their kingdom and their people from other kingdoms. Everyone from our ancestors all the way to our parents, have the power of pyromancy. Without it, Lionera would’ve fallen centuries ago. Everyone has been blessed by the Fire Lion. Except for YOU!” Cassandra yelled, launching the fireball at Lucette, shocking her to scramble out of the way, the ball slamming into the wooden railing with an explosion.

“And yet YOU are the heir to the throne! YOU are the one they want! Why?! I’m the eldest!” She continued to rage, continuing to launch balls of fire at Lucette’s moving form. When Lucette put herself in a corner and Cassandra launched three more fireballs, Maria jumped in front of her, opening one of her fans and swiping down. From her fan erupted a roaring wall of fire, absorbing the balls of fire into itself.

“Stop it, Cassandra. You have done enough! Calm down and talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong!” Maria yelled at the woman, keeping up her fire wall.

“Stay out of this, Maria! This isn’t something you can fix! I have to do this! She has to go!” Cassandra screamed at her, continuing to throw more fireballs but none of them getting past Maria’s shield.

“How? Why?!” Maria asked, not even flinching at the sounds of impact.

“BECAUSE SHE’S THE HEIR! THEY RATHER HAVE HER ON THE THRONE THAN ME! THE RIGHTFUL HEIR!” It was as if the woman lost all sense of sanity at that point, charging towards Maria with a raised halberd, more than ready to hurt Maria to get to Lucette. Even if it meant she had to kill Maria. Maria, seeing this, closed her eyes for a second, her body tensing up.

‘What is she-’

‘Hush, girl and pay attention.’ The voice silenced her. When Maria opened her eyes, it was as if she were another person. This was no longer the sweet, soft, rambunctious Maria that Lucette knew. This was the Maria that lived up to her name of ‘Dragoncaster’.

“Fine. You brought this down on yourself.” She said in a dark tone before stepping through the wall of fire as if it were a silk curtain.

“Maria!”

“Lucette, stay behind this. Things are about to get hot.” Maria warned before dashing towards Cassandra.

‘Heed her advice, child. Wizard duels are something that a non magical being has no place in interfering.’ The voice warned, stopping her from running after Maria.

‘Will she be alright?’

‘That is for her to decide. She must summon up the strength to defeat her friend herself. Whether that means killing or not is up to her.’

  
  


* * *

‘Aim for her left side. She isn’t accustomed to doing magic with her right.’ Maria thought as she prepared a spell, the fans in her hands already starting to glow. When she was close enough to Cassandra, she quickly drew the pyromancy symbol in the air and casted the spell. From her fans sprung forth a large flame covered cat, roaring as it made a beeline for the pirate. Cassandra, seeing this, started to rapidly cast a spell of her own. From her halberd formed balls of ice, all of the colliding with the fire cat.

“Damn.” She murmured under breath, pushing the button for the blades to pop out of her fans as steam clouded the entire deck.

‘If we keep fighting here, we will destroy the ship and everyone on it. Time to take this battle to higher ground.’ Maria thought, summoning a tornado of wind to carry her towards the cliff above the ship. Judging by the sound of a spell being cast, Cassandra was following. Good. When she landed on the dusty ground, she quickly rolled out of the way to dodge another fireball.

“Why are you protecting her, Maria?! I’m your best friend, not her! You’re supposed to be on MY side!” Cassandra yelled at her, landing roughly on the ground, glaring at her with rage and...something else. Sadness?

“ Best Friends? Is that what we're calling it now? I WAS your best friend, but I don’t befriend murderers and kidnappers. A true friend does not pick a side, instead they guide their friend towards the right path. You don’t want that though, do you Cassandra? You want someone to tell you you’re right, that you’re always right. That you’re doing the right thing and that she’s in the wrong. You don’t want a friend, Cassandra. You want a cheerleader, an echo chamber, an ego booster for yourself. And I am not willing to be any of those.” She answered seriously, staring Cassandra in the eye. She has supported her for years, ever since they first met in the Commons at the beginning of their first year. She still remembers the shy, shut off girl who would always keep her eyes to the floor. Always filled with a lingering grief that never lost its hold of her. She remembers the long days of trying to get the girl to open up to her, to become a friend when she had none. To become something more in her heart.

Cassandra stared wide eye at her, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly like a fish out of water, before her face contorted into one reminiscent of an angry Minotaur. A look of fury and betrayal.

“Then you are NOTHING!” She screamed, already beginning to cast another spell, this time Myth. When a large green troll appeared out of thin air, Maria quickly swiping her fans to cast another fire spell. A flaming Sunbird spewed forth, shaking its head for second due to the summoning before locking on its advancing target. Rearing up, it flew toward the troll, a red and yellow bullet to its green victim. Ramming into the troll, the bird pushed the being off of the cliff down into the skyway before flying towards the sky and disappearing in a burst of orange flames.

“There is more to this than you’re telling me, Cassandra. You don’t want to kill Lucette just because she’s the heir.” She said, giving her old friend a narrowed eyed look of suspicion.

“Ha, smart. But why should I tell you? After all you WERE my friend. Not anymore.” She spat back at her, obviously deciding to be stubborn. Right then something bright flashed at her in the slowly setting sun on Cassandra’s finger. That’s when Maria remembered.

‘The ring. The lion ring on her finger. From her father. That died from the plague!’

“Your parents. Your father in particular. That’s who you’re doing all of this for.” She pointed out to Cassandra.

“So you do remember. Nice to know you are capable of paying attention despite your always moving mouth.” Cassandra said, a dark smirk on her face as she poked at Maria’s buttons. “Yes, it does involve my father, but that is none of your business.”

“Yet you made it the business of Lucette and I by attacking us, kidnapping a child, and running away from Ravenwood without telling anyone.” Maria shot back. She remembers how heartbroken and betrayed she was when she heard the news that Cassandra was missing. For a few days, everyone thought that she was kidnapped but Maria knew better. Cassandra was top of her class in the Fire School, Maria being only fifth place place, and it would require a huge battle for someone to kidnap her. Cassandra’s dorm was perfect and tidy as usual when it was investigated, nothing out of its usual place. With not a sign of struggle. That’s when it became obvious that she ran off.

She never forgot the pitying looks, the constant side glances, the whispers, the worried letters from her parents, everything. The long worry filled days, the nightmares of what could possibly be happening to her friend, her slipping grades, and the long hours of crying in her room. Alone. Yet all that proved for naught when she found out that Cassandra, dear old Cassandra was not in any trouble. No, instead she was going around causing trouble, being a _pirate_ of all things and having the time of her fucking life! And all of this for something as petty as a throne. What was the point?

‘It won’t bring her parents back, and I know for certain that it won’t make her happy. Is it even worth it? How does she know if the people of Lionera would even want her as their queen? Does she even know how to rule a kingdom? She sure didn’t get lessons on that in Ravenwood!’ With those questions in her head, she quickly casted another fire spell, this time aiming to incapacitate Cassandra. Up in the sky, a large swirling mass of red and orange appeared, a gateway from another world. From the portal came a humongous rock covered in flames, more from other portals following towards their target. Cassandra’s eyes widen and she quickly casted a spell of her own, this one being life. Before her appeared a giant green shield, a yellow Aquilan helmet painted on it.

‘Damn it! Of course she’s knows Absorb! Why am I surprised?’ She thought in irritation, watching as the meteors slammed into the green shield, only to disappear on impact as it was absorbed. Immediately, Maria started to cast another fire spell, though this one was not an attack. When the fire symbol disappeared, a tattoo of a shield bearing it appeared on her arm. She heard the unmistakable sound of a spell being casted and looked up, only to scramble wildly out of the way as Cassandra swung her now flaming halberd at her head. Barely dodging the blow, Maria quickly pressed the small buttons on her fans, popping out the small, curved blades and slashed at Cassandra’s arm. A long line ripped through the purple fabric, exposing the match, blood weeping wound that Maria caused. Maria stared in shock at the wound, not believing that she actually was the one to cause that.

This left open to an attack of which Cassandra did, smashing the blade of her halberd into Maria’s side. All she could feel was a sharp, burning pain in her side and the feeling of being thrown before she landed roughly on the ground, rolling for a few seconds before she finally stopped. Maria’s world was nothing but that fiery pain in her side and the feeling of exhaustion encompassing her body. No doubt from all the rapid spell casting. All she could do was lay there on the ground as she mustered up the courage to get up and face her ex "friend" again, but right as she got the energy she caught sight of the tattoo on her arm. Her mind coming up with an extremely risky plan, she was suddenly picked up from her spot on the ground and turned around to face Cassandra.

“This victory does not bring me any joy. But I can’t let you get in my way, Maria. I've lost too much in my pursuit to give it all up now. I-I’m sorry.” Cassandra said, raising her halberd high to bring it down on Maria’s head. Maria waited until Cassandra was about to bring it down before quickly casting a fire spell, the tattoo on her arm glowing with a hot pulse before burning away, enhancing her spell. Before Cassandra could move, Maria wrapped both of her arms around Cassandra's neck to hold her in place as a bright light started to shine in the sky.

“Wha-”

“I can’t let you keep hurting people, Cassie. And I can’t let you let yourself keep going down this path. I can never forgive myself. I’m sorry, Cassie.” She apologized, the light in the sky warping and twisting into the gigantic, flaming form of the Phoenix. When the phoenix caught sight of its intended target, just like its cousin, it reared up; spreading it blazing wings wide before flying swiftly down to where the two girls stood.

“Maria!” Cassandra exclaimed, staring at Maria as if she were crazy.

‘Heh, probably am.’

“Maria!” Cassandra begged, as she struggled to free herself from Maria’s grip, the sounds of their impending doom drawing closer. The caws of the Phoenix grew increasingly louder as the bright light grew with the bird’s decreasing distance. Maria could feel her body starting to sweat even more as the fiery heat drew closer.

“Don’t worry, Cassie. I’ll meet up with you on the other side.” Maria said, not even able to see Cassandra anymore due to how bright the fire was.

“MARIAAAA!” Was the last thing she heard before she felt something burning slam into her and everything went dark.

‘I’ll meet you on the other side. Wherever that may be.’

  
  


* * *

“MARIA!” Lucette screamed as she watch helplessly as the giant flame covered bird slammed into the two figures on the cliff. The cliff immediately exploded on impact, boulders falling down onto the deck of the _Silent Wolf_ , smashing and squashing the undead zombies that the witchdoctor summoned.

“Retreat to the ship!” She commanded, running to the gangplank leading to the ship. Once her troops were on, she gave the command to pull away from the pirate ship to avoid the boulders.

“Lucette!” She heard Ulysses yell at her, causing her to look up, only to see a bunch of boulders heading towards. Diving to the side, she watched as a small pile of boulders fell on the deck only to gape in shock when she saw Maria’s body in between the rocks.

“Maria!” she cried out, quickly climbing the pile to pull her out, the sharp edges catching on and ripping her black dress. Once she moved the large rocks out of the way, she nearly cried at the sight she was met with. Maria’s clothes were almost completely burned away, except for a portion of her shirt flap and a bit of her leggings. All over the right side of her body was burned, red raised scars dominating all over that side, some parts even charred black. Not to mention the wide stab wound on her left side, still bleeding a waterfall.

“Ulysses, Cristobal!” She called, dragging the girl down the pile over to the two men. Cristobal gently took the girl in his arms and examined her for a bit.

“Third degree burns covering entire right half of the body except for the face, major wound on the left of the torso, major blood loss and most likely fatigue as well. We need to return to Valencia immediately, but for now we can try our best to keep her stabilized. Ulysses.” Cristobal listed off, handing the girl to Ulysses to take her to the medic area. But before Ulysses could take her there, a brown, burn covered shot up from the pile of rocks, clawing as it pulled the rest of its body up. Seeing that, Lucette redrew her swords and ran to stand in front of everyone else, more than ready to fight for their safety.

“ **You**.” The woman growled, glaring daggers at her. All the way from her waist to her left eye was covered in burns from the Phoenix, her clothes burned off except for the top half of her pants and bits of her no longer white shirt. Cassandra

“Enough of this, Cassandra. This will end in only two ways. You will either gain some semblance of intelligence and surrender or I will kill you where you stand. Take your pick.” She threatened, staring back at her coolly.

“Oh no you don’t, you **brat!** You forgot the third option. Where I will roast your skin until it peels off like strips of **meat** from your bones.” She hissed, slowly walking, though it looked more like stumbling, down from the rock pile, her hands erupting into flames as she stalked towards Lucette. “I will nail a fucking sword in every one of your limbs and will make you watch as I deal with the rest of your brainwashed soldiers.”

Lucette’s arms started to shake at Cassandra’s words, not in fear but in anger.

“Maybe I’ll start with your little boy toy. He was sooo much fun in the dungeons, after all. He really seemed to enjoy it whenever I dunked him. He screamed really loud though when I tore out those pretty, useless nails. I’m sure you saw my handiwork. Isn’t it pretty?” Cassandra taunted, her eyes glowing with sadistic glee.

“You shut the hell up.” Lucette growled, her vision turning red as heat started to travel up her arms to meet the rising heat in her chest.

“Lucette!” She heard Cristobal call out, Cassandra throwing out an arm, summoning a ring of fire separating the two women from the rest.

“Or maybe I’ll start with that pretty albino behind you. Peel off his scalp and keep that head of hair. Or maybe I’ll just straight up behead him to avoid the trouble. But before I do that, I’ll just pop out his eyes as another keepsake.” Cassandra continued. The heat started to creep up from Lucette’s feet as well, meeting with the heat in her chest as her breathing started to get shorter. It eventually started spreading to her head, becoming almost unbearable. It was getting hot. Too hot. Why did her chest hurt?

“Or maybe...I’ll pay dear Uncle Kane a little visit! And bring him your charred, twisted corpse as a gift. I’m sure he’ll absolutely **love** that. Then I could have my fun with him” Cassandra ranted, no doubt taking immense joy at the anger and distress in the princess’s eyes.

‘No!’

‘Don’t listen to her, girl. Be logical!’ The voice yelled at her but in vain. Lucette’s mind was gone the moment Cassandra mentioned her Uncle.

“And to top it all off, I’ll burn down your precious kingdom to cinders! Nothing but fucking ashes and bones will be left of the once proud kingdom of Valencia!” Cassandra screamed, pushing Lucette over the edge of the metaphorical cliff in her mind. The heat within, filling her entire body exploded. With a wild, inhuman scream, Lucette swung her sword at Cassandra, her body moving on instinct, no longer her own. And from her arm, down the length of the rapier erupted a long arm of fire. Cassandra, caught completely off guard by this, was slammed off of the ship into the Cool Ranch. Screaming her entire way down in the bottomless pits of the skyways.

Once Cassandra was gone, the overwhelming heat released its hold over her, retreating back into her chest and dimming down until it could barely be felt. With nothing keeping her up anymore, Lucette fell face first onto the deck. As her vision started to fade to black she saw a blurry crimson dressed figure running over to her. Knowing that she was safe, Lucette fell into the tempting arms of unconsciousness.


	15. A Royal Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucette turns 20 years old!

“I’m so excited, Alma! Ulysses is bringing his fiancée to introduce to me, my grandparents are here to meet me, Terrus is resting so he’ll be able to show up, and the Count of Monte Cristo promised me a dance tonight!” Lucette yammered on excitedly as Alma fixed her hair into a braided bun, tying it together with a crimson ribbon that weaved through the braids. With her hair tamed, it was easy to fit on the extravagant kokoshnik, the long white veil attached to it sparkling in the light like the stars outside her windows.

“I am certain you’ll have a wonderful time, Lucette. Just be mindful of your manners-”

“And don’t eat too many pastries and sweets. And don’t drink too much alcohol. I know, I know. The same thing since I was a child, just with minor changes. I will be careful, Alma.” Lucette cut in with an eye roll, carefully applying the dark plum lipstick to her lips. Alma fondly shook her head at her, rearranging the folds of her veil so that it framed her face perfectly.

“One last thing.” Alma said, walking into another room before coming back with a blue box, setting it down before her.

“What is this?”

“Open it. I think you will like what is in it.” Was all Alma said, stepping away to watch her. Lucette shot her clockwork maid a curious look but gleefully opened the mystery box, her eyes going wide as her mouth dropped open once she did.

“Alma, is this…”

“It is.”

Inside the box, on top of a blanket of red velvet were three items; a pair of satin white gloves, a diamond and pearl bracelet, and a familiar necklace that brought back memories gleaming with the dim embers of familial happiness. It was a struggle to keep her tears from falling onto the heirlooms but she managed, quickly wiping away the tears before they could ruin the priceless items.

“Lucette? Have I upset you?”

“No. No, you haven’t. Quite the opposite, actually. I’m overjoyed by this. It has been so long since I’ve seen this necklace. It brings back so many memories. Mama always loved this necklace. So much so, that she would even polish it every other week.” She explained, sniffing to keep her nose clear.

“I have taken measures to make sure they are spotless.”

“I know. Thank you, Alma. I really appreciate it.” Lucette thanked her sincerely, looking up at her with teary eyes. Alma softly touched her cheek, nodding her head silently and then reached for the jewelry, dressing Lucette in them. When she finally walked up to the mirror and saw herself in her entirety, she was amazed. It felt foolish to say it but she…..she looked like a princess. A proper princess out of a fairytale. The sparkling veil, the shining jewels, the painstakingly sewn embroidery, it made her look celestial. The way the dress hugged the curves of her waist before flowing down smoothly despite the heavy embroidery, pearls, and brocade was almost magical. She could hardly believe that it was her. 

“Lucette, you are to be announced soon. It is time for you to go.”

Lucette blinked out of her reverie and nodded with a wide smile, gliding out of the dressing room into her Nobles’ Room. There awaited Terrus, dressed brilliantly in midnight blue and gold, his boyar costume looking dashing on him. When he turned and saw her, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open a bit, drawing giggles from her. It was rare to see Terrus stunned.

“Lucy you look….beautiful.” He murmured. She blushed.

“Why thank you, Militus Terrus. You look handsome in your own costume.” She said back flirtatiously. Seeing the blush on his cheeks, she laughed, kissing his cheek.

“Now, we must be on our way. It wouldn’t do for the princess and birthday girl to be too late.” She said, wrapping her arm around his, letting him lead her to the ballroom doors.

“Ready?” He asked her.

“Always.” She replied with a grin, holding her chin up high and proud.

“Introducing, Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Lucette Vitali Favero of Valencia, Rightful Heir to the throne of Valencia, Future Ruler of the Unicorns, Future Ruler of the Guinea Pigs, Future Ruler of Crustaceans, Future Ruler of Clockworks and Protector of the Golden Roses!”

“God, what a mouthful.” She heard Terrus murmur to himself. She didn’t have time to laugh, the doors already opening to the applause of hundreds of people. She and Terrus walked in to stop at the top of a red carpet marble staircase, overlooking the ballroom. She had seen some of the decorations but had never imagined this. It looked like something straight from a young child’s dreams of a winter wonderland. Towering ice sculptures designed to look like palace towers, blue and white lights on the ceiling and walls, snowflakes falling and disappearing before hitting the ground, it was all so magical. All the guests were dressed to perfection in their Polarian Court costumes, dazzling in their jewels, satins, velvets, furs, and silks.

As she and Terrus made it to the bottom, Lucette was first approached by her Uncle. Letting go of Terrus, who bowed and left, she gave him a deep curtsy..

“Lucette, it is customary for the father to dance with their daughter, However, since that is not possible, I will take his place, if you wish, my dear?” Her Uncle asked with a graceful bow, holding out a hand to her. She smiled sadly and took his hand. 

“I would be honored, Zio.” Snapping his fingers, he ordered for the music to play, placing the other hand on her waist and began. It was one she knew well, practically by heart.

“How do you like it, luce mia?” 

“I love it, Zio. Everything about it. I couldn’t have wished for a better celebration.” She responded, looking up at him with gleaming eyes. She meant every word.

“There are many people who wish to meet and speak with you.” 

“Even-” She stopped herself, not wanting to get too hopeful and risk being crushed. However, seeing her Uncle’s nod, she broke into a wide grin, forgetting the dance and hugged his waist tightly, much to the amusement of the partygoers and her Uncle, who hugged her back.

“Perhaps we should cut the dance short since my niece is too overwhelmed with excitement to restrain herself.” He called out, causing everyone to laugh. Taking her hand, he escorted her to the dais, sitting her on her throne standing next to her, hand on sword hilt.

Lucette had to greet an almost endless stream of nobility and visiting royalty, nodding and smiling and laughing as manners dictated. She was too antsy to sit still, her leg jiggling side to side. When the time came that she could freely roam around, she darted straight for the food table, barely having any time to wonder at all the treats before stuffing her mouth with a piece of cake. Until someone tapped her shoulder. Swallowing she turned around to see Ulysses, looking as handsome as ever in his costume, standing next to a beautiful brunette woman. A woman she recognized.

‘The woman from the picture.’ She recalled, swallowing heavily as realization hit her.

“Ulysses! I’m glad you could make it!” She greeted, smiling brightly up at the albino officer. She held out her hand to kiss, as custom, and then gave the woman a smile.

“And who is this, may I ask?”

“Your Highness, this is my fiancée. Lavinia, I introduce you to Her Royal Highness, Princess Lucette.” Ulysses introduced the two women, giving his fiancee a loving smile with eyes that radiated pure adoration for her. Lucette found her throat suddenly dry and burning, and she had to swallow down the envy that scratched within. She didn't know which she was envious of. Ulysses for having someone to direct that look to or Lavinia for being able to BE the subject of that look.

'It is time to move on, Lucy. One day you will get your turn. Its just....taking a bit longer than expected. Nor who you expect.' 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lavinia. Ulysses holds you in such high regard. I fear you have enchanted my Commodore.” She teased, sending a look his way. Lavinia laughed, a pretty, gentle sound, her cheeks blushing a rosy pink that put Lucette's roses to shame and lips plump and bright red. Lips that poets and singers would muse endlessly about, fighting for a chance to have those lips smile upon them. Perfectly kissable.

‘No wonder he fell in love with her. Look at her! She’s beautiful!’ Lucette marveled at Lavinia’s beauty, feeling a blush burning through her cheeks. Lucette had known that she had…….a liking towards both men and women, but she would appreciate it if it didn’t pop out at the worst of times! Especially not for a married-to-be woman!

“Your Highness, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. Ulysses has spoken much of you.” Lavinia's voice flowed like a spring through Lucette's ears, sending a heat through the young woman's body. 

Lucette snatched up a macaron from the table to distract herself, flashing Ulysses a teasing look before turning back to Lavinia with a smile.

“All good things, I hope.”

“Of course, Your Highness. Nothing but your happiness and protection is all he desires for you.”

“Well, my happiness includes sleeping my days away but it seems Ulysses does everything in his power to prevent that.” She teased, popping a macaroon into her mouth.

“It is my job to keep you on track, Your Highness. Not my fault your desire to sleep conflicts with that.” Ulysses quipped at her, a smirk on his lips. Lucette only huffed, Lavinia’s laughter making her blush. It was such a lovely sounding laugh, much better than the loud cackles of some of the court ladies that she is forced to suffer through on a daily basis. She hopes to hear it more often. 

Before she could say a comeback, her Uncle appeared next to her, causing both Ulysses and Lavinia to bow/curtsy lowly.

“Luce mia, there are  special guests  who wish to speak to you privately.” The way her Uncle said special guests signaled to her that they weren’t some prince barking for her hand in marriage. Giving Lavinia and Ulysses an apologetic smile, she let her Uncle lead her out one of the side doors reserved for the family, leading her through the halls to the War Room. Stopping in front of the doors, her uncle gave her a look over his shoulder, one that made her straighten her posture and her heart speed up. Seeing this, her uncle nodded and then opened the door, stepping aside to let her walk in first.

Walking in, Lucette felt all the breath in her lungs evaporate, her throat tightening and not allowing any sounds to escape. If there had been any to begin with. Sitting at the head of the long table were two dark skinned figures dressed in white. An older woman, face as stern as a commander’s and posture as poised as a hawk ready to fly. Her dark eyes had been cold at first, but when they met Lucette’s, the coldness melted away into a smoldering warmth, her painted lips quirked up into a ghost of a smile.

The man next to her had the bearing of royalty that took years to learn, the elaborate headdress on his head only confirming what people already knew. However, it was his eyes that made her heart ache the most. They were a bright simmering orange, the color of fire. The same color her father’s eyes were.

“Lucette, May I present to you your grandparents. King Varma II and Queen Akeelah of Lioneria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nervously scoots into the frame*  
> Heeeey, y'all.....Been a while. Okay, wait wait wait before y'all stab me with your pitchforks and burn me at the stake, hear me out..........uh.....I had other stories I was busy with?
> 
> Okay I admit, I got lazy and procrastinated posting this chapter. I'm sooooorrrry. 
> 
> Now as those of you from Deviantart probably noticed, there some changed portions of this chapter. Why?  
> Because my previous writing style is ugly, idiotic and made no damn sense. The structure was off, sentences sounded random, not enough gay energy, just a mess. So I fixed that.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this rewritten chapter and are ready for more. Ch16 is in development AS WE SPEAK. If you wanna help encourage me and keep my motivation up leave a comment down below or just talk to be about Lucette. Won't disappear as long next time, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Need to improve on some places? Tell me in the comments below and I'll try to reply to them all.  
> Now to those you already read my story on Deviantart, yes I did fix some grammatical errors and stretched out some sentences here and there, but left it majority the same.  
> Best thing about posting on a new site, I can fix the annoying mistakes.


End file.
